Ya Basta
by AHRG
Summary: Lisa decide por fin cambiar un poco el rumbo en su vida, ... como lo tomara Rick...  Completo finalmente que lo disfruten... Cat
1. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen y la historia es una invención loca de mi cabeza en un momento de ocio, espero no ofender a nadie y que la disfruten, aunque sea un comentario no caería mal…

También es mi primer Fics, tengo tiempo por comenzar a escribir, por cierto soy Cat, aun no se si tendrá Lemon or Not, lo clasifico "M" por el lenguaje que estoy manejando y por las situaciones adultas que estoy planteando…

- Narrativa

- **Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos _

La Historia… ocurre en un universo alterno, es paralela a los años de reconstrucción, que la disfruten…

Introducción…

Lisa estaba sentada en el comedor de la SDF-1, el turno de la noche había sido agotador y aun era demasiado temprano así que estaba prácticamente sola, sola con sus pensamientos…

_Últimamente he sido patética … por Dios últimamente, si claro Lisa, convéncete a ti misma … desde que pusiste los__ ojos en cierto piloto no has hecho mas que el tonto de mi misma, lo peor es que todo el mundo se da cuenta menos él; piloto e idiota deberían ser sinónimos. Bueno no todos los pilotos son idiotas, solo mira a Max el se caso con Miriya a la primera oportunidad, no que casarse con el enemigo sea inteligente, pero por lo menos se ve que es feliz…_

_Lisa estas divagando, la pregunta real aquí es, vas a esperar toda la vida __a que Rick Hunter se fije en ti?, mírate, no eres fea… tienes un carácter del demonio pero todos tenemos nuestros defectos, y trabajas en una base rodeada de hombres, hombres valientes que todos los días se lanzan al combate, a morir de ser necesario contra los zentraedis; No crees que son capaces de soportar a una mujer con un poquito de mal genio?…_

_Tal vez eso también es parte del problema,__ "Una Mujer" solo soy eso: una chica, una nena, una Mujer, pero los hombre incluido Rick solo ven a la capitana, la oficial de alto rango que da ordenes en la batalla, que se ve fría y distante, la Reina del Hielo; nunca ven que soy una mujer, que vive, que siente, que desea un poco de felicidad en su vida; No, no deseo, merezco un poco de felicidad en mi vida…_

_Lisa en verdad, estas rayando en la locura, tu café esta frió, si Claudia estuviese aquí te diría que eso es imperdonable, Dios tienes media Hora meditando __ya concluye, eres una oficial condecorada de la RDF, tienes 24 años y aun eres Virgen, de verdad eres patética; porqué? Si, Rick se divierte con Mimey y con cuanta tipa se le atraviesa, tu no puedes hacer lo mismo? La ciencia esta en escoger al tipo adecuado… allí esta el detalle… si se acabo la Lisa buena y inocente…_

**-Y****A BASTA, voy a buscar un tipo y me voy a acostar con él, me canse de ser virgen…**

…Y con esas palabras Lisa se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su casa a disfrutar de 2 días libres, sin notar que dos pilotos del escuadrón Skull se quedaban anonadados mirándola después de sus palabras….

Dos horas después en los vestidores del escuadrón Skull… se encontraban unos pilotos conversando mientras se alistaban para su patrullaje.

**Te lo juro, ella lo dijo…**

**Lo lamento John pero no puedo créelo.**

**Tom yo estaba allí y también la oí, Hombre te lo digo, si no hubiese estado allí, tampoco lo hubiese creído; es mas la oí y aun me cuesta pensar que no alucine…**

**Vaya Lisa Hayes en busca de quien la desflore…**

En ese momento hacen entrada en los vestidores Un Rick Hunter con cara de pocos amigos acompañado de Maximiliam Sterling, escuchando parte de la conversación.

**Lisa Hayes Virgen, aun no lo creo****, ella será un demonio, pero es demasiado hermosa como para que nadie le haya hecho el favor**

**Dios sabe que yo me ofrezco….****, y yo….**

**Jajajajaja **(risa proveniente de los demás pilotos)

A esto solo se oyó un …

**QUEEEEEEEEE**proveniente lógicamente del Capitán Hunter

**Firmes…. **Se escucho al sargento Tomas dar la orden

**Que firmes ni que nada en este mismo in****stante me explican que es eso que están diciendo de Lisa, Digo de la Capitana Hayes, fui Claro?…**

Todos se miraron las caras esperando que alguien respondiera, la cara de molestia he impaciencia del Capitán, era intimidante.

**Muchachos honestamente les recomiendo que le respondan al Capitán Hunter… **palabras sabias de Max

**Bueno señor **– comenzó a hablar John- **esta mañana tenia que hacer revisión de mi varitech para el patrullaje de hoy, como usted sabrá… y bueno le pedí al Jack aquí presente que ayudara y de una vez me acompañara a desayunar…**

**Hayyyyyyyyyy, eso ****si esta raro… humm que te acompañara a desayunar temprano; si como que sonó extraño **–comentarios provenientes de los otros pilotos-

**LES PARECE QUE ESTOY JUGANDO O QUE TENGO MUCHA PACIENCIA HOY… ****QUIEREN ALARGAR LAS HORAS DEL PATRULLAJE? **– Un muy molesto Rick Hunter-

**NO SEÑOR**

**Entonces no interrumpan… Continua ****John y se breve.**

**Bueno señor el punto es que, era temprano****, el comedor estaba solo y oímos a la Capitana Hayes hacer un comentario antes de irse…**

**Aja… la paciencia se me agota, que dijo Lisa.**

**Bueno Señor, cito textualmente **_**-Ya basta, voy a buscar un tipo y me voy a acostar con él, me canse de ser virgen**__**…**_**Señor.**

Ante esto Max solo pudo abrir ampliamente los ojos y la boca, mientras Rick los miraba como si les hubieran crecido tres cabezas, no podía creer lo que oía.

**Están bromeando verdad? **Pregunto Max

**No señor, es muy en serio nosotros la oímos **-respondió Jack-

**Ustedes me están queriendo decir a MI que la Capitana Hayes es virgen y no contentos con eso que esta buscando … buscado, Por un Demonio**… -Rick se paso la mano por el cabello despeinándolo y no supo que mas decir, con las mismas se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina en el hangar del Skull.

**Chicos si esto es una broma, no es cool, están jugando con la reputación de la Capitana.**

**Teniente Sterling juro que no**** estamos bromeando.**

**Entonces les recomiendo que no lo repitan, sigan alistándose para el patrullaje… Salimos en una hora**

Con eso Max se dirigió a la oficina del escuadrón Skull para hablar con Rick.

En su oficina esta sentado en su escritorio Rick sumamente pensativo, cuando siente que le tocan la puerta…

**-**** Adelante Max**

**- Jefe ahora si que me impresiona, esta desarrollando poderes sobrenaturales**

**- Déjate de tonterías Max era lógico que fueses tu quien tocaba la puerta.**

Max pasa sentándose en el frente de Rick.

**-Bueno Jefe y en que piensa, el rumor será cierto? –**Pregunta con una media sonrisa en la cara-

**-No se Max, no se… es cierto que desde que conozco a Lisa nunca la he visto salir con nadie, pero recuerda que ella estuvo comprometida y por los sentimientos tan pr****ofundos que tenia hacia el tipo, es lógico pensar que se dieron mas que besitos… no crees?**

**-No se ni que creer Rick, Lisa es tan seria y responsable, además que era tan joven cuando estuvo comprometida, que no dudo que aun sea virgen… Aunque ese no es el punto importante de esta conversación…**

**- A no?**

**- No, el punto importante aquí es que con ese rumor circulando, la capitana va a entrar en el mercado de las citas por la puerta Grande, y ninguno de los que se van ha acercar a ella, va ha hacerlo con buenas intenciones.**

Rick solo pudo mirar serio a Max

**Max creo que voy a llamar a Lisa y voy a aclarar esto con ella…**

**Piénselo Rick que le vas ha decir: Mira Lisa, escuche a los pilotos del escuadrón comentar que eras virgen y que estas buscando con quien dejar de serlo?, ya con eso basta para que la capitana venga y le arranque la cabeza a mordidas**

**Max y entonces que puedo hacer, no puedo dejar a Lisa así expuesta al peligro, tu mejor que nadie, sabes lo chismosos que son los pilotos, a lo que llegue el rumor al Trio, se acabo… lo sabrán aquí, en ciudad monumento y en ciudad Granate…**

**Bueno tal vez no sea tan malo que la Capitana reciba un poco de afecto…**

**Como?**

**Rick ni tu ni yo somos santos, Tu sabes que antes de casarme con Mir… tuve mis canitas al aire, y tu aun las tienes, porque no dejas a la Capitana ser feliz, quien quita que consiga un novio que la quiera, se case y forme una familia. **Max con una brillante sonrisa al ver la cara de mortificación de su oficial superior

**Que estas diciendo Max, Lisa Casarse y tener… tener hijos. No Max, Lisa esta casada con su trabajo.**

**La Capitana es una mujer joven, tal vez solo quiera ser Madre soltera, con su sueldo puede hacerlo.**

**Ma…madre sol…sol… soltera dijiste?**

**Si, Rick tu sabes que eso es muy natural en estos días.**

Rick solo pudo abrir muy grande los ojos y quedarse pensando,

_Que pasa si Lisa se quiere casar o tener un hijo, que pasaría conmigo; __no me importa que si se acuesta con alguien, Max tiene razón no soy un santo, no puedo juzgarla, pero y si inicia una relación?; yo solo tengo a Lisa y a Max como mi familia, y Max tiene a Miriya y a Dana, tal vez pueda contar con Claudia pero no seria lo mismo, y si Lisa forma su propia familia donde quedaría yo?, y si su esposo no me quiere cerca?, si le tiene que dedicar todo su tiempo libre a su hijo?…, con Mimey no puedo contar, eso lo se, y entonces que puedo hacer… que puedo hacer?_

**Max tengo una idea, ****Mira… Si Lisa se acuesta con un tipo, y resulta que no sirve para nada, ella se quedara sola con el hijo que conciba, entonces yo podría ser su Tío, como padre sustituto del bebe, al niño no le faltaría una figura paterna y yo no estaría solo; que te parece? Solo se trata de escoger al tipo adecuado para el trabajo, alguien que no sirva, y que no quiera ser padre, pero eso si con buenos genes, para que así pueda enseñar a mi sobrino/hijo a volar, a jugar béisbol y a levantar mujeres, entre otras cosas… Aun no he afinado todos los detalles, pero que piensas Max?.**

**Creo que ahora si te volviste loco Jefe, ya asumes que quedara embarazada y que será varón, he de preguntarte, ya le escogiste el nombre al bebe? Responde Max entre asombrado y asustado, bromeando y rezando para que la locura que esta diciendo Rick sea una broma.**

**Me gustaría que se llamara Roy, pero conociendo a Lisa va a querer llamarlo como su difunto padre, pero para abreviar el nombre creo que lo llamaremos Don entre la familia…**

Mientras Rick seguía hablando de sus planes con su hijo putativo, un muy asustado Max solo pensaba, _Dios perdió la cabeza, estará capacitado para volar? voy a tener que reunirme con Claudia esto escapa de mis manos y necesito un consejo…_

**Rick… Rick… RIIIICK**

**Ahhhh?**

**Es hora, tenemos que salir a patrullar…**

**Ok, vamos…**

Después de descansar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Lisa se despierta en la comodidad de su casita en el barrio militar… toma un baño, se viste de forma casual. Unos jeans, una franela verde olivo algo ajustada, unas botas cómodas y el cabello recogido con una cola alta; entra en la sala de su hogar y pasa a la cocina para prepara Café, en eso se detiene…

_Sniff snifff, _- olfateando-_ ahora si me he de estar volviendo loca, juro que siento el olor de Rick aquí en la sala, si no es porque se que Rick nunca entraría a mi casa sin permiso, juraría que estuvo aquí un buen rato._

_Por Dios, Lisa que dijiste… no más Rick,… Richard Hunter como hombre murió para ti, ahora hay que buscar algo nuevo…_

_Aja, la pregunta por donde comienzo?..._

**Voy de compras, ****algo bonito y juvenil, hay que cambiar, un nuevo estilo para mi, una nueva Lisa, se acabo la vieja amargada Hayes; voy a apartar una cita con el estilista y con la manicurista para mañana, para eso tengo también el día libre, me voy a querer y a consentir un poco, y así tal ves los demás se fijen en mi…**

_Te das c__uenta que estas hablando sola y en voz alta? Si pero no importa…_

Y tomando su cartera salio de su casa hacia el Mall, a cumplir con su objetivo.

En horas de la noche ese mismo día, se encontraba Maximilian Sterling parado sosteniendo una serie de carpetas, tocando el timbre de una pequeña casa en el barrio militar…

**Ya voy, Ya voy**. _Quien sera a esta hora?_

**Max****? hola como esta teniente, algún problema, para que este por aquí a estas horas?**

**La verdad es que si comandante Grand y no sabe lo incomodo que me siento molestándola a estas horas pero la verdad es que estoy aterrado.**

**Pase teniente no se quede afuera, puedo ofrecerle una taza de café o Té.**

**Creo comandante Grand que con lo que le vengo a decir vamos a necesitar algo más fuerte. **Y con estas palabras Max se sentó y puso las carpetas en la mesita de la sala en frente de el, intrigando sobre manera a la intuitiva Claudia.

**Muy bien teniente ya tenemos las copas servidas, así que ****dígame que ocurre?**

**Quiere**** la versión detallada o la corta pero concisa?**

**Por la hora creo que prefiero el resumen…**

**Bueno, Los pilotos de la base se enteraron que Lisa Hayes es virgen y que esta**** interesada en cambiar esa condición… **ya a este punto Claudia Grand estaba asombrada

**Pero que dijiste?**

**Ya va comandante que aun no llego a la peor parte… que es lo que en verdad me preocupa.**

**La peor parte como?**

**Bueno Rick se entero y creo que no hay forma de explicar lo que pasa en su mente.**

**No me digas que se ofreció como voluntario?**

**Ojala, no la mente de Rick no funciona así… el piensa que de esta situación la Capitana podría tener un hijo, y que el podría ayudarlo a criar, así el no estaría solo.**

**Como?**

**Aun no termino se pone peor, el no quiere ser el padre del niño, quiere ser su padre sustituto o su tío, pero quiere que Don tenga buenos genes, pero que el padre del niño no este interesado en Lisa o en el bebe, como para formar una familia o reclamar la paternidad…**

**Don?**

**El hijo de Lisa, ese será su nombre de acuerdo a Rick y por supuesto será varón.**

**Ahhh?**

**A****un no término, yo pensaba que todo esto era consecuencia de la impresión inicial a la noticia, pero hace más o menos dos horas se apareció en mi casa, con estos archivos.**

**Tengo miedo de preguntar que son…**

**Comandante Grand son los archivos personales de los pilotos, historial medico, como historial familiar, por supuesto Rick solo me dejo una parte para que lo ayudara, a seleccionar su candidato a padre irresponsable. No solo eso, me dejo esta foto…**

**Este no es Carl River?**

**Así es, Rick entro en la casa de Lisa con la llave de emergencia que ella le dio, aprovecho que estaba dormida y sustrajo algunas fotos del antiguo prometido de la Capitana, me dio una para que tuviese una referencia de cómo son los hombres que físicamente le gustan a la capitana, para ayudarme en la selección.**

**Dios se ****volvió loco…**

**Comandante aun no llego a la parte que me trajo aquí…**

**Dime Max ya nada me impresiona**

**Bueno para terminar Mir, le pregunto a Rick que haría si Lisa siendo tan responsable como es, no quería tener un hijo y decidía cuidarse de su relación sexual. Usted sabe como es Mir Comandante así que las palabras exactas que uso no creo que sea necesario ni adecuado repetirlas **– dijo Max con un poco de sonrojo-

**Entonces que hizo Rick…**

**Dijo que ya había pensado en eso y le dio esto a Mir **–sacando una caja de condones-** para que se los diera a Lisa**

**Pero si el quiere que Lisa tenga un hijo, porque le daría condones?**

**Dijo que les había clavado unos alfileres para estar seguro, y que comenzaría a echarle unas hormonas a la Capitana disimuladamente en el café para incentivar a la concepción, cuando nos fue a ver, ya había venido del consultorio medico y había comprado las hormonas. Además de una serie de tips que le pregunto al medico para aumentar las posibilidades de que el bebe sea varón.**

**Y que planea… discutir posiciones y técnicas con Lisa**

**No****p. El planea discutirlo con el Trío de forma disimulada mientras la Capitana este presente para así sembrar las ideas en su mente**

**Ahora C****omandante Grand entiende porque estoy aquí a estas horas?, Y porque digo que tengo miedo?**

**No se ni que pensar….**

**Yo, a la única conclusión que he llegado es que Rick no se quiere quedar solo, y cree que si Lisa se vuelva madre soltera le asegura un puesto en su vida.**

**Me pregunto que pasaría si se diera cuenta que para asegurar un lugar en la vida de Lisa el tendría que ser el padre del niño.**

**No lo se comandante, pero honestamente tengo miedo de lo que hará cuando se de cuenta …**

**No se preocupe teniente pensaremos en algo, mientras tanto hablare con Lisa y cualquier cambio en Rick me informa mientras vemos como solucionamos todo esto.**

**No le dirá a la Capitana las locuras que esta planeando Rick?**

**Nop, solo quiero confirmación en cuanto al rumor original.**

**Bueno hasta mañana Comandante Grand, Mir me debe estar esperando en casa y disculpe las molestias.**

**Al contrario teniente gracias por avisar, alguien tiene que estar pendiente cuando nuestros amigos pierden la razón.**

**Buenas noches Teniente**

**Buenas noches Comandante**

Y con estoy termina nuestro primer día**.**

Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias he ideas de adonde ir a partir de aquí el capitulo 2 aun no esta escrito…**Cat.**


	2. Chapter 3

Vuelvo y repito, los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen…. Vamos a ver que cosas nuevas se me ocurren en esta cabecita loca mía….

Capitulo 2

-Segundo día en nuestra historia-

En horas de la mañana, se encuentra acostada dormida en su mullida cama rodeada de almohadas, una sumamente cómoda Lisa Hayes

**-Rick…. Si… ohhh si, sigue así Rick…**

Ringgggg Riiiinggg –se escucha el teléfono en la recamara de la Capitana.

**-Demonios, justo cuando estaba en la parte buena del sueño **–bostezo-.

** -Aquí la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes…**

** -Vaya amiga veo que te estas despertando de buen humor**

** -Claudia?**

** -La misma que viste y calza, te llamaba para ver si nos reuníamos para almorzar, salgo de mi turno a las 12.**

** -Tengo una cita en el centro comercial a las 1400 horas que te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería cerca de parque a las 12:30.**

** -Una cita?**

** -Te explico cuando nos veamos**

** -Ok. Nos vemos a las 12:30.**

_Dios ya Lisa tiene una cita, será verdad todo lo que me dijo Max anoche?…_ Una muy preocupada Claudia Grand…

**- ****Hey, Buenos Días Max.**

**- ****Buenos Días Jefe, sigue pensando en la loca idea que me planteo ayer?….**

**- ****Max no es loca mi idea, mientras mas lo pienso, creo que es una genialidad… Un momento, comenzaste a leer los expedientes que te di ayer?**

**- ****Rick, no se si me siento cómodo haciendo esto**

**- ****Vamos Max, eres la única persona con la que cuento para una misión tan importante como esta; ponte en el caso de que sea la primera vez de Lisa, te gustaría que la experimentara con "el manos sudorosas Kevin", o con "el eyaculador precoz Gabriel", vivir esta experiencia con la persona equivocada podría traumar a Lisa de por vida es nuestro deber como amigos asegurar una experiencia positiva, y la futura existencia de Don por supuesto.**

**- Rick, no te entiendo lo haces porque estas protegiendo a la Capitana o porque quieres que tenga un hijo?**

**- Las dos, Max no es tan difícil de entender, no quiero que alguien tosco o torpe toque a Lisa y la lastime, se que es inevitable que viva esta experiencia solo quiero… no se, que no le pase nada, que no sufra; por otra parte también es inevitable que Lisa quiera tener hijos algún día, ya lo hemos conversado en mas de una ocasión y se que le gustan los niños; **- suspiro-** Max no has visto como se le iluminan los ojos cuando esta con Dana? No quiero perderla Max, si Don nace ahora ella me necesitara y yo estaré al lado de ellos siempre.**

**- Rick no se ni que decirte, ****piensa un momento, estas buscando un único tipo para que salga con la capitana **–en este punto interrumpe Rick-

**- ****No Max, no estoy buscando un único tipo, voy a escoger a los mejores, un grupo selecto y de ellos Lisa podrá escoger, claro bajo ciertas limitaciones y observando mis estándares.**

**- ****Rick que estándares? **– Pregunta preocupado arqueando una ceja-

**- ****Bueno, además de que el tipo sea, sano y buen piloto, con buenos genes, he estado pensando, que no debe tener los ojos de color oscuro, debe tenerlos claros…**

**- ****Como?**

**- ****Sip… así mi niño tendrá mayores oportunidades de heredar los ojos de su madre; te imaginas Max que Don nazca con esos ojos verdes y el carácter de los mil demonios de Lisa; jajaja… **-exclamo Rick de forma soñadora-** por eso no quiero un tipo con rasgos dominantes, quiero que el bebe se parezca a Lisa, así también evitamos que Lisa se acuerde de su padre cuando vea al bebe…**

**- ****Rick te das cuenta que te refieres al bebe no nato, mejor dicho ni siquiera concebido de la Capitana Hayes como "mi niño".**

**- ****No te preocupes Max te aseguro que será concebido, es mas estoy pensando seriamente en volver a hablar con el medico, para que me recomiende unas pastillas que aumenten el apetito sexual de Lisa.**

_Espero que Claudia pueda hacer algo, de verdad creo que deberíamos llevar a Rick con el psiquiatra de la base_

**-****Rick hasta el momento de lo único que le doy Gracias a Dios es que no esta mi archivo entre lo expedientes a seleccionar…**

**- Lo siento Max, pero te descalifique desde temprano… No porque estés casado, a decir verdad un hombre casado no interferiría en la vida de Lisa ni en la del Bebe,**** Hummm… creo que esa es una idea que profundizare mas tarde…**

**- Y entonces porque me descalificaste? **_–porque le estoy preguntando esto a Rick_?- se pregunto Max.

**- Es simple Max, los lentes, tú sabes que las enfermedades de la vista son hereditarias y aunque a ti no te afecte como piloto ****podría afectar a Don y no quiero cerrarle las posibilidades a mi niño. He de admitir que también influyo el hecho de que Miriya es amiga de Lisa …y solo Dios sabe que podría hacer una Meltran si se entera que le están montando los cuernos.**

**- Rick, creo que es mejor que nos alistemos para el vuelo.**

**- Buena idea Max**

A todas estas se encontraba el trío escuchando solamente la última parte de la conversación…

**- Oí bien?, El Teniente Sterling le esta montando los cuernos a Miriya. **–Pregunto Sammy-

**- La única explicación es que tenga un deseo de muerte **– dijo Kim-** y tan bien que se veían juntos… no creo que Miriya se lo espere y pobrecita Dana si sus padres se separan**

**- La verdad es que no debemos adelantarnos, ninguna ha visto al Teniente Sterling alborotado, creo que lo mejor es que profundicemos esta información, necesitamos pruebas. **– Expreso Vanessa-

**-** **EQUIPO HA INVESTIGAR- **grito el trío colocando las manos unas encima de las otras en forma de rueda, dejando a una serie de pilotos observándolas y rezando por no ser el nuevo objetivo de las conejitas del puente.

A las 12:30 de la tarde en la cafetería cerca del parque Global, se encuentra Lisa Hayes tomando un Mokachinno esperando a Claudia Grand.

**- Hola Amiga**

**- Hola Amiga que tomas?**

**- La mejor mezcla del mundo, chocolate y café…**

**- Deberías cortar un poco tu gusto por lo dulce Lisa, no se como no engordas? Hummm, creo que pediré un Late y un pedazo de torta de zanahoria**

**- Huy muy sano Clau.**

**- Bueno cuéntame como es eso de una cita?**

**- He decidido cambiar mi vida Claudia, no voy a esperar mas por Rick, quiero cambiar, quiero un hombre en mi vida****, quiero, QUIERO SENTIRME PLENA COMO MUJER, quiero experimentar todo y me voy a preparar para eso. **–en este momento varias personas que están en la cafetería la oyeron y voltearon a verla, sonrojándose de manera inmediata la pobre Capitana-

**- A ver, déjame ver si tía claudia entendió lo que dijiste. **

**- Te cansaste de Rick, así que vas a seguir adelante, eso aun no me explica con quien es tu cita, que implica el experimentar todo y que es eso de prepararte?**

**- Clau me di cuenta que tal ves Rick no se fijo en mi, porque nunca me vio femenina, nunca me visto ni me comporto como una chica de mi edad, y eso va ha cambiar a partir de ahora, estoy comprando ropa mas acorde conmigo, y mi cita de las 2 es para arreglar mi cabello y mis unas, quiero cambiar, a las 6 tengo cita en un Spa hoy voy a consentirme.**

**- Aja, y que es eso de experimentarlo todo?**

**- Al buen entendedor pocas palabras **–respondió una Lisa muy apenada, muy bajito y roja como un tomate-

**- ****amiga y como lo vas a hacer si no puedes hablar ni siquiera del tema sin sonrojarte.**

**- Aprenderé**

**- Vamos Lisa quieres un revolcón, tener Sexo salvaje con alguien, vamos di la palabra SEXO, no te apenes que es lo mas natural del mundo**

**- Claudia no tengo que decirlo para hacerlo**

**- o si, si tienes como te vas a desvestir en frente de alguien si ni siquiera puedeS decir lo que quieres. Vamos di SEXO.**

**- Sexo **–muy pero muy bajito-

**- Que dijiste Lisa que no te oí, que es lo que quieres?**

**- Sexo**

**- MÁS FUERTE**

**- SEXO ya lo dije YO ELIZABETH HAYES QUIERO SEXO.**

En este punto todas las personas de la cafetería miraban a las dos mujeres sentadas tomando café…

**- Y porque no te compras un vibrador**

**- Perder mi virginidad con un vibrador eso si seria patético, bastante tengo con los sueños húmedos que tengo con Rick. **–suspiro-

**- Como? Tienes sueños húmedos con Rick?**

**- Clau ya basta, cambia el tema.**

**- Ok, ok… siendo mas serias; esto lo haces por ti?, o porque quieres que cierto piloto se fije en ti? **

**- Claudia no quiero que cierto piloto se fije en mi, quiero que alguien, quien sea se fije en mi, quiero un hombre en mi vida, tiene eso algo de malo?**

**- A**** decir verdad no tiene nada de malo Lisa, que te parece se llamamos al Spa a ver si tienen algún cupo libre y te acompaño en todo tu recorrido de hoy tal ves hasta pueda darte algunos consejos.**

** - Harías eso por mi Claudia**

** - Claro, para eso soy tu mejor amiga.**

Pidieron la cuenta y el mesero le extendió un papel a Lisa dándole su número telefónico y poniéndose a la orden para lo que necesitara, como dijo Lisa al buen entendedor pocas palabras.

_Bueno quiere decir, que lo que me dijo Max__ en mi casa es cierto… Dios y ahora que haremos respecto a Rick._

Conversación de Max con Miriya después de terminar el patrullaje aun dentro de la Base…

**- Max que ha pasado con Rick**

**- Mir cada vez esta mas loco, ya no se ni que decirle, solo le sigo la corriente por no molestarlo**

**- Crees que deba darle los preservativos a la Capitana**

**- Mir amor, creo que eso no se le debería hacer a ninguna mujer, aunque decidiéramos dárselos, como lo harías?**

**- Yo voy a ayudar a Rick, la capitana esta muy sola, un niño le alegraría la vida y el como dárselos no te preocupes que yo me encargo.**

**- Mir me asustas**

**- N****o te preocupes Maximiliam, vamos a casa que Dana nos espera.**

Mientras con las conejitas del puente….

**- Ya cuadre con Stevens, el va a intervenir los teléfonos del Teniente Sterling**

**- Buen trabajo Sammy. Kim como vas con la labor de vigilancia de la Policia Militar?**

**- Les dije que el Teniente Sterling había sido amenazado de muerte pero que no queríamos alarmar a nadie y que cualquier persona incluida las mujeres que se le acercaran al Teniente debían informarnos de inmediato y que no debían intervenir. Solicite sobre todo discreción**

**- Kim no es como que mucho?**

**- Sammy si Miriya se entera que el Teniente Sterling le esta montando los cuernos, la amenaza de muerte no será mentira.**

**- Bueno desde ese punto de vista tienes razón.**

**- Vanesa ya preparaste la trampa?**

**- Si todo listo, si el Teniente Sterling es capaz de serle infiel a Mir lo comprobaremos por nosotras mismas.**

**- Bueno manos a la obra. **–Grito de guerra del Trio-

Con esto termina mi segundo capitulo, se que estuvo un poco aburrido pero recuerden que Rick y Lisa aun no se han visto desde que comenzó la historia… Otra Vez se aceptan sugerencias.

Saludos **Cat**


	3. Chapter 4

Digo con mucho temor de sonar necia, Robotech no me pertenece, la historia es mía así que hay que esperar a que mi mente ociosa genere algunas ideas, por favor se aceptan sugerencias.

Gracias por los comentarios, muchas Gracias me alegran el día.

Capitulo 3

Tercer Día-

Como en toda Base Militar, comenzaron las actividades desde temprano, por fin desde que Rick había escuchado el rumor acerca de Lisa iban a compartir turno, y la verdad es que desde anoche lo asaltaba una duda…

Caminando cerca del Hangar del Skull…

- **Max he estado pensando**

**- Aja… Porque no me gusta el sonido de eso Jefe**

**- No seas así Max y escúchame**

**- Ok. Soy todo oídos **

**- Bueno, he estado pensando que tal vez el rumor acerca de Lisa no sea cierto, tal vez los pilotos oyeron mal.**

**- Hummmm, bueno Jefe siempre existe esa posibilidad**

**- Si mira, nadie ha visto a Lisa hacer algo diferente, tal vez me he estado preocupando por nada…**

**- Bueno Jefe si me permite hablar con libertad..,**

**- Claro Max somos amigos, que amigos casi hermanos **–palmeando su hombro-

**- Gracias Jefe por la confianza, bueno desde donde yo estoy viendo, el rumor debe ser cierto****, y a pesar de eso, creo que se esta preocupando por algo que no le corresponde, eso es un asunto que solo le corresponde a la Capitana.**

**- Max, Lisa es mi amiga lo que le ocurra me concierne… y porque dices que "debe ser cierto"?**

**- Jefe voltee y mire a la Capitana Hayes.**

En ese momento Rick se gira y queda con la boca abierta

Entrando en la Base, se encontraba Lisa Hayes, con un uniforme blanco mas ajustado que lo usual, se ceñía y resaltaba su figura gratamente, sin estar fuera del reglamento de la RDF, llevaba el cabello suelto, recto y largo le llegaba hasta la cintura, había resaltado su color miel natural con unas mechas rubias, su cabello destellaba como oro bajo la luz de la mañana, su gorra tapaba un poco su rostro, pero aun así se notaba el maquillaje ligero y natural que portaba. Entraba a la base caminando con un toque de elegancia única, destilaba feminidad y gracia, llevaba unas carpetas y estaba algo distraída, por lo que no se daba cuentan de las miradas lascivas que le lanzaban los pilotos y demás miembros de la base. La verdad es que se veía hermosa… Rick solo la miraba y babeaba de la impresión, siempre había sabido que Lisa era linda pero no como hoy, hoy era diferente…

Cuando Rick finalmente salio de su estupor.

**- ****Bueno Max, del cambio de Lisa puedo concluir tres cosas: la primera es que Lisa hoy parece un Ángel, jajaja, no pongas esa cara Max aunque tu no creas yo no estoy ciego; **-suspiro-** la segunda aunque me duela admitirlo esta buscando macho, y la tercera es que vamos a tener que seguir con el plan original; después del patrullaje vamos a reunirnos para discutir los candidatos y el sistema de entrevistas.**

**- Entrevistas?**

**- Claro, o creías que vamos a seleccionar al posible padre de Don solo basándonos en expedientes. Donde tienes la cabeza Max?**

**- Jefe por favor, solo vamos a volar.**

_Dios vamos a tener que hacer una intervención como se les hace__n a los alcohólicos o a los adictos, Rick no esta bien…aunque pensándolo mejor dijo algo interesante, porque le duele que la Capitana Hayes busque pareja? _era lo único que pasaba por la mente del Teniente Sterling.

Lisa entrando en el centro del comando de la SDF 1

**- Lisa te ves muy linda hoy**

**- Gracias Kim, como han estado chicas?**

**- B****ien capitana, listas para trabajar**

**- Me alegro**

Murmurando el trío por lo bajito

**- Creo que el rumor de la capitana es cierto**

**- Shhhh… Sammy cállate que te pueden oír**

**- Creo que mas tarde deberíamos interrogar a la Capitana**

**- Si cuando no este Claudia…**

**- Aja es un hecho.**

**- Skull 1 a Delta 1 pidiendo permiso para despegar**. – Apareciendo Rick en la pantalla del centro de control-

**- Aquí Delta 1 a Skull 1 tienen permiso por la pista 17, los sectores de patrullaje de hoy son 14C al 17F.**

**- Va ha ser un patrullaje algo pesado Lisa****.**

**- Lo se Rick, pero son las ordenes.**

En eso interrumpe un piloto la conversación por el canal abierto.

**- Buenos días Capitana Hayes**

**- Buenos días Teniente Patterson, en que podemos servirle.**

**- Capitana solo quería decirle que usted se ve realmente encantadora hoy y me preguntaba si le gustaría salir conmigo a tomar una café o tal vez una copa mas tarde?**

Lisa estaba asombrada no sabia que responder… aunque tampoco es que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo

**- ****TENIENTE PATTERSON ESTE ES EL CANAL ABIERTO NO UNA CASA DE CITAS, SI NECESITA UNA MUJER METASE EN UN BUDEL Y ALEJESE DE LA CAPITANA HAYES, ENTENDIO **–ladro un muy furioso Rick Hunter por la Tecnet, ante la miradas estupefactas de todo el personal del puente incluido el almirante Global que iba entrando en ese momento.

Lisa solo pestaño y grito –**RIIIICK-**

**- Lo siento Lisa solo le enseñaba al Teniente Patterson a comportarse, Skull 1 fuera. **–cerro la trasmisión-

**- Claudia que demonios fue eso.**

**- No lo se Lisa, no lo se. **_jajajaja parece que a Rick le tocaron un nervio, esto se esta poniendo interesante._

En el Skull 1

**- MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, porque Lisa?, porque esto tiene que ser así?…. Porque tienes que estar buscando a alguien para ti justo ahora?…**

Después de varias respiraciones profundas y tranquilizarse un poco, Rick decidió abrir el canal de comunicación solo con lo pilotos del Skull

**- Ch****icos aquí les habla su Capitán y quiero que me escuchen muy bien, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir… estoy conciente del rumor que hay sobre la Capitana…,**-silencio- **y si alguno de ustedes esta pensando en acercarse a Lisa lo hará bajo mi aprobación y conocimiento el que actué a mis espaldas le aplicare el castigo que nuestro reglamento interno impone por desobedecer una orden directa del Líder Skull, o me la pagara con sangre. Entendieron. **–diciendo esto ultimo entre dientes con ira contenida-

**- Señor****, su aprobación?, señor.**

**- No se preocupe teniente Robinsón que el que tenga un chance, será llamado por mi, de resto aléjense de Lisa. Líder Skull fuera.**

**- Heeee… Teniente Sterling, cuando el Capitán Hunter se convirtió en el proxeneta de la Capitana Hayes?**

**- Chicos denle un respiro, que en este momento no sabe lo que dice.**

**- A decir verdad el Capitán se esta comportando como perra recién parida, con respecto a la Capitana.**

**- Yo diría mas como animal que tiene a su pareja en celo…**

**- Miriya que es eso?…**

**- Lo siento Maximiliam pero es cierto, Rick esta actuando como si Lisa fuese su pareja y tiene miedo que se aparee con otro, vi acerca de este comportamiento en Animal Planet **

**- El Capitán se "aparea" con la Capitana Hayes?**

**- Hey respeten…, Ahh, y les recomiendo que le hagan caso al Jefe, solo Dios sabe lo que es capaz de hacer Rick si se acercan mucho a Lisa.**

**- Y Miriya amor por favor no ayudes tanto.**** Sterling fuera. **–cerro la comunicación-

**- Que me ****habrá querido decir Maximiliam con eso, yo no dije nada malo, hummm. **–se encogió de hombros-

En el transcurso del día Claudia se tomo un descanso dejando en el puente a Lisa sola a merced del trío terrible.

**- Kim dile ****tú**

**- No Vanesa habla ****tú**

**- Chicas que pasa?**

**- Bueno Capitana ya que pregunta; nos preguntábamos a que se debía su cambio de imagen, no es que no le quede bien, se ve muy bonita pero es extraño…**

**- Si Capitana tiene algún motivo para el cambio?**

**- Solo decidí que era tiempo de cambiar un poco **–con un poco de sonrojo-

**- Esteee Lisa, no tiene nada que ver con que quieres dejar de ser virgen o el hecho de que gritaras que quieres sexo en una cafetería?**

**- Qué… donde oyeron eso?**

**- Bueno somos el trío, así que tenemos nuestras fuentes.**

**- Entonces Lisa es cierto.**

- después de pensarlo-** Bueno si, Si es cierto para que negarlo.**

**- Ahhhhhhhhh **–se escucharon los gritos del trío - **nosotras vamos a ayudarte…**

- _Dios en que me meti?-_** Y haber como se supone que pueden ayudarme?.**

**- Nosotras tenemos mucha experiencia en ese departamento, después el explicamos, allí viene Claudia.**

Y con eso terminaron la conversación por ahora.

Muchas, pero muchas horas después, ya había terminado el patrullaje del Skull, pero Rick y Max aun estaban terminando el informe, Mientras que Claudia, Lisa, el trío y Miriya se sentaban en una mesa del comedor del SDF 1, tomando café y hablando paja, ustedes saben cosas de chicas.

**- Bueno chicas díganme que ayuda me pueden brindar, ya que este es su campo de acción.**El trío solo abrió muy ampliamente sus ojos.

**- ****No me miren así, Claudia ya lo sabe; y si ustedes saben, quiere decir que Miriya sabe, al igual que toda la Base…**

**- Bueno C****apitana si se refiere a que quiere tener un hijo; si yo se.**

**- QUEEEEEEEEE? **-grito al unísono el trío, Lisa y Claudia-

**- Miriya de donde sacaste eso?**

**- Bueno C****apitana usted quiere tener sexo, y el sexo es para reproducirse, es lógico que quiere un bebe como yo tengo a Dana.**

**- Entonces tu solo te acuestas con Max cuando quieren tener un bebe? **Pregunto Vanesa con malicia.

**- No, Maximiliam dice que son prácticas, aunque no siempre nos acostamos; a veces lo hacemos en la mesa de la cocina, en la sala de pie, agarrados de una lámpara, he de decir que mi Maximiliam es muy apasionado.**

- las chicas la miraban asombradas-** Creo que no volver a comer en casa de los Sterlings cuando nos inviten** –dijo bajito Kim- **ni yo **- dijo Sammy-

En eso llegan Rick y Max.-

**- Hola Amor, chicas…**

**- Hola Lisa, Hola chicas como han estado?**

**- Bien **- respondieron al unísono-

**- Y de que conversaban antes de que llegáramos? **Pregunto Max, sentándose el y Rick a ambos extremos de la mesa.

**- De posiciones sexuales **–respondió Miriya, con una excesiva naturalidad-

_Esta es mi oportunidad de introducir el tema con Lisa, que fue lo que me dijo el doctor de la matriz en retroversión? _

- **Y de que específicamente hablaban?**, pregunto Rick para sombro de todos en la mesa-

_E__s cierto lo que dijo Max en mi casa, Rick esta trayendo a la mesa la conversación sobre posiciones sexuales a Lisa._ Pensó Claudia

_Dios por favor q__ue no pregunte de donde salio esta conversación, no quiero que Rick se entere, y me pregunte algo…_ pensó Lisa

- **Bueno estaba por decirle a las chicas que la posición favorita de mi Maximiliam y mía es yo arriba; claro que para el no fue una sorpresa que me guste dominar.** – a lo que Max se puso rojo como un tomate-

**- Si me lo imagino, Max puede ser un poco vago…**

**- RICK **–GRITO MAX-

**- Vamos M****ax el sexo es algo natural y hay una gran variedad de posturas que se pueden probar, particularmente mi favorita es en cuatro con sus diferentes variaciones, es sumamente placentera.** _- ya esta, ya lo solté, si Lisa tiene la matriz en retroversión en esa posición es en la que se tiene mayores posibilidades de lograr la concepción; yeehhh esas visitas al medico van ha rendir resultados.._

**- Sus diferentes variaciones****, señor** – pregunto tímidamente Sammy, ganándose más de una mirada asesina-

**-**** Bueno si tú sabes que no solamente es el Doggie (perrito), también puedo poner a mi pareja de pie semi-inclinada, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, lo que es una variante de la posición; aunque a mí particularmente me gusta que mi pareja se agarre de la encimera de la cama, esto produce un arco en la espalda que me encanta y me da total acceso para besar el cuello.**– _Dios lo que hago por ti Don, nunca he sido tan desinhibido con respecto al sexo, espero que algún día me lo agradezcas-_

**- MAXIMILIAM porque nosotros nunca hemos hecho eso?**Se escucho el grito de Miriya.

Mientras los esposos Sterling discutían el resto continuaba la conversación.

**- Además ****Sammy es bueno saber estas cosas he oído que las posiciones y los ciclos menstruales femeninos pueden afectar al sexo de un futuro bebe. Vale la pena informarse cuando una persona desea hacer su planificación familiar.**

El Trío y Claudia estaban totalmente asombradas, Lisa además de asombrada estaba intrigada, tendría unos sueños húmedos muy interesantes esta noche; Rick solo veía la cara de Lisa, observaba en su mirada vergüenza, pero también lujuria, sabia que había logrado su objetivo y solo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa.

**- Lisa no quieres otro café, tu taza esta vacía – **pregunto Rick con una sonrisa que valía un millón de dólares, o en este caso de créditos-

Claudia miro a Max por un segundo, y ambos pensaron en lo mismo**;** _(Rick le va ha dar hormonas a Lisa), _

**- Rick no hace falta yo puedo buscar el café****. **

**- Claro que no claudia eso no seria caballeroso de mi parte, yo les traigo el café ha ambas, además yo estoy mas cerca de la barra se me hace mas fácil ordenar, esperen aquí… y con esto se levanto y se fue****.**

**- Por favor me da un Moca y un Late, Gracias.- **_Ok veamos, las pastillas rosadas son las hormonas, y las blancas son para aumentar el libido sexual, no le voy a dar las blancas hasta que no le seleccione el padre a Don así que solo le daré las rosadas por ahora._Con ese pensamiento trituro la pastilla las deposito en el café de Lisa le puso el azúcar y revolvió _- es algo bueno que a Lisa le gusten las cosas dulces, _pensó con una enorme sonrisa.

Los Sterling seguían discutiendo…

**- Claudia, Lisa aquí tiene sus café… Lisa a tu Moca ya le puse el ****azúcar como te gusta. **y sonrió.

**- Rick pareces particularmente feliz hoy, paso algo en especial?**

**- No Lisa, solo estoy teniendo un buen día.** _Y todo esta saliendo exactamente como quiero, eso me recuerda la otra fase del plan. _volvió a sonreír.

**- ****Discúlpennos chicas pero nos tenemos que ir, Max te recuerdas que tenemos algo que discutir?**

**- Si Jefe****, pero en estos momentos estoy discutiendo algo con Mir**

**- Mir deja a Max venir conmigo, te prometo que llegara temprano a casa**

**- Esta bien Rick**

**- Amor hablamos más tarde. **Le dio un beso a su esposa y se marcho con su jefe.

**- Que irán ha hacer Rick y Max? **–Pregunto Claudia-

**- No lo se. **- Respondió Lisa-

**- Lisa entonces no tienes intenciones de tener un hijo?**

**- No por el momento Miriya**

**- Entonces toma esto, te lo regalo **–dándole en las manos una caja de condones, los cuales Claudia reconoció y Lisa guardo en su bolso.

**- Gracias Miriya, creo****…**

**- Yo creo que es mejor que vayas a un medico y te recete algo antes de experimentar** - _Esos son los condones que Rick pincho._ pensó Claudia-

**- No lo considero necesario Claudia, con los condones estaré bien. **Respondió una muy sonrojada Lisa.

**- Pero Lisa no sabes de donde Mir saco esos condones porque no mejor los botas y compras una caja nueva.**

**- Claudia exageras seguro Miriya los tiene porque ella y Max los usan.**

**- Mir pensé que te cuidabas con pastillas de donde sacaste eso **–pregunto Kim-

**- Heee… Los conseguí en el bolsillo de Maximiliam **–técnicamente no era mentira, Max los había estado guardando.

**- Ves Claudia, Max no va ha tener unos condones dañados en los bolsillos.**

_Hay que ver que Lisa es sumamente terca, me va ha tocar cambiar esa caja en su cartera por una en buen estado cuando este distraída._

**- Bueno chicas creo que se hace tarde porque no nos vamos.**

**- Si yo tengo que ver a Dana**

**- Capitana, Comandante, Teniente Sterling, nosotras nos quedamos un rato mas, aun tenemos cosas que conversar.**

**- Dios y eso que viven juntas.**

**- Cuídense y no se vayan muy tarde puede ser peligroso**

**- Si mama Claudia **–respondieron al unísono-

**- Bye**

**- Chao**

El trío en la cafetería

**- Se dieron cuenta? **Pregunto Kim

**- De la forma en que discutían**** los Tenientes Sterling. **Intervino Sammy.

**- Si, se podría concluir que su vida sexual no es tan satisfactoria como Miriya pensaba. Bueno pero no solo eso… que hace un hombre casado con condones? **

**- Buena pregunta Kim, muy buena pregunta. **Pensó Vanesa en voz alta.** Aunque nuestras investigaciones no han arrojado nada, pero pienso que el Teniente Sterling esta en algo turbio.**

**- A todas estas el Capitán Hunter debe ser una bomba en la cama, oyeron la pasión con la que hablaba. **Señalo Kim

**- Sip, definitivamente debe ser un buen polvo, tal vez deberíamos pensar en él para que ayude a Lisa con su problema.**

**- Me gusta esa idea Sammy, me gusta mucho esa idea.**

- **Y a mí.** respondió Kim

En la cajita de fósforos del Capitán Hunter un rato mas tarde… se encontraban el Teniente Sterling y el Capitán Hunter sentados en la sala…

**- Muy bien Max quienes son tus candidatos hasta ahora?**

**- ****Rick, sigo pensando que esto es una locura.**

**- Vamos Max prácticamente eres mi ****única familia, tienes que ayudarme no quieres que me quede solo.**

**- Rick si tanto afán tienes por formar una familia con la Capitana porque no la empreñas tú, y así tú serias el padre de Don.**

**- Max honestamente si tuviera esa oportunidad la tomaría, Lisa es una gran chica y seria una gran madre; pero ella me ve únicamente como su hermanito menor, no voy ha hacer una estupidez para que me saque de su vida. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es velar porque no le hagan daño y quedarme para cuidar a Don por siempre.**

_Por el Amor de Dios,__ uno: Rick esta ciego, es denso, o simplemente es un idiota, como no se da cuenta que Lisa lo ve como hombre; y dos: porque es tan cobarde que no lo intenta y lo peor es que me tengo que callar la boca porque no es mi deber el hablar de los sentimientos de Lisa, ni siquiera puedo discutir los sentimientos de Rick con otra persona que no sea Él. _Pensó Maximiliam.

**- Entonces Rick, tienes algún sentimiento por la Capitana.**

**- Max tu sabes que yo a Lisa la quiero mucho; y no arriesgue mi vida en base Marte y en Alaska para que se aparezca un bastardo y le haga daño; no M****ax, yo ya asumí que uno de los deberes de mi vida es proteger a Lisa, aunque muera en el intento.**

_Definitivamente es un idiota._

**- Muy bien porque no mejor antes de hablar de los candidatos, hablamos de las fulanas entrevistas.**

**- Gracias Max sabia que podía contar contigo.**

**- No hay problema Jefe.**

Después de un rato… tomando cerveza y comiendo pizza

**- Como que entrevistar en un Bar?**

**- Vamos Max tu sabes mejor que nadie que los borrachos y los niños no mienten; a los candidatos los llevamos a un Bar los emborrachamos y les sacamos las verdades.**

**- Cuales verdades?**

**- Lo que piensan de Lisa, si quieren algo serio, si serian capaces de hacerle daño y además su experiencia y preferencia sexual.**

**- Rick, déjame ver si entendí quieres que llevemos a una serie de oficiales aun Bar, los emborrachemos y nos pongamos a hablar de sexo.**

**- Básicamente Si.**

**- Porque?**

**- Como que porque Max, no queremos un inexperto con Lisa, y eso no seria lo peor, te imaginas un tipo al que no le funcione, Lisa se podría sentir no deseada o rechazada y ella no se merece eso.**

**- Pensé que estábamos buscando a alguien con buenos genes para Don.**

**- Te dije que quería proteger a Lisa de todo y así lo haré, y tú me vas a ayudar querido amigo.**

**- Y como los llevaremos al Bar?**

**- A los pilotos del Skull los podemos traer a beber aquí en la casa los tendríamos mas controlados y a los demás los invitamos al Bar cerca de la base los pilotos nunca rechazan cerveza gratis.**

**- Y**** los candidatos que no sean pilotos?**

**- Los invitare por separado a una parrillada, no te preocupes tengo todo controlado.**

**- Ok, entonces como vamos en la ****búsqueda de candidatos.**

**- Bueno hasta el momento he ****leído 200 expedientes y solo tengo 6 pre-candidatos, como vas tu Max.**

**- Bueno Rick yo he leído 120 expedientes con ayuda de Mir y tengo 16 candidatos**

**- hummm… déjame ver Max.**

**- El Teniente Gregori Skinner.**

**- No sirve Max es muy quisquilloso, no creo que a Lisa le guste un hombre que pide la ensalada con el aderezo aparte.**

**- John Mackenzi**

**- Te dije que quería al tipo con ojos claros, quiero que Don tenga los ojos de Lisa.**

**- Bueno eso**** elimina a tres más de mis candidatos.**

**- Sigue Max.**

**- Aiden Smith**

**- El científico que trabaja con Lang?**

**- Sip**

**- Max el tiene Novio…**

**- Upps …Entonces también lo descartamos, pero que conste que eso no aparece en los expedientes**

**- Alan Sanders**

**- Tiene los brazos muy cortos, se parece al Tiranosaurio Rex cuando camina.**

**- RICK**

**-Max no soy hipócrita solo recuerda que los genes también son importantes para lo que queremos, no queremos que Don no pueda jugar básquet.**

Y así continuaron.

**- Bueno después de tu ****revisión me dejaste con tres pre-candidatos**

**- Si, en total tenemos nueve (9) hasta ahora.**

**- No te preocupes Max aun nos faltan 355 expedientes por revisar.**

**- Gracias por darme tantas esperanzas**

**- No, Max gracias a ti y a Miriya, por sacrificar su día libre mañana para revisar expedientes conmigo; se que Dana los necesita lo que hace que su sacrificio valga mucho mas para mi.**

**- Jefe tranquilo ni lo mencione**

**- Buenas noches Max nos vemos mañana y saludos a Miriya.**

**- Buenas noches Jefe.**

Y Con esto termina el tercer día, lamento haberme tardado un poco pero hoy fue que me nació escribir en la tarde.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, como ya les dije estoy totalmente abierta a todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias.

Por cierto creo que debería cambiar el sumario, siento que no refleja la historia hasta ahora, bueno como dije acepto sugerencias.

Besos y saludos **Cat**


	4. Chapter 5

Vuelve el perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las patas, Robotech no me pertenece, los personajes no son míos, aunque me encantan…

Gracias por los comentarios, muchas Gracias me alegran el día.

Capitulo 4

Cuarto Día-

Eran las 630 a.m. demasiado temprano para iniciar la jornada, aun así en una casa no tan pequeña del barrio militar una pareja de esposos aprovechaba de preparar el desayuno mientras su pequeña dormía.

En eso suena el timbre…

**- Comandante Grand, Buenos Días, que hace tan temprano por acá?**

**- Buenos días Maximiliam se encuentra Miriya por aquí?**

**- Si claro comandante**

**- Me invitaras a pasar? **–dijo arqueando una ceja-

**- Disculpe C****omandante es que me impresiono verla por aquí, pero pase, siéntese, no lo ofrezco una taza de café porque hoy era el turno de Miriya para hacerlo **

**- No te preocupes Max entiendo… y gracias por no ofrecerlo**

**- De nada**

**- Mir la Comandante Grand esta en la sala y quiere hablar contigo**

**- Con su permiso comandante voy a revisar el desayuno.**

**- Hola Miriya como estas? **– Levantándose del sofá-

**- Muy bien C****omandante que puedo hacer por usted**

**- Bueno vengo a que me respondas una simple pregunta.**

**- Aja?**

**- PORQUE DEMONIOS LE DISTE LOS CONDONES QUE LES DIO RICK A LISA? EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?**

**- En que a la Capitana le hace falta un bebe –**respondió con toda calma y naturalidad como si estuviese hablando de la lista de supermercado-

**- Miriya te voy a dar 5 minutos para explicarte antes de ahorcarte por traidora al género femenino.**

**- Es simple, Lisa quedo sin familia, para los micronianos el concepto de familia es muy importante, Lisa tiene amigos, tiene al almirante que la quiere como su hija, pero no son su sangre, cuando ella tenga el bebe será algo suyo y nosotros no la dejaremos sola, la ayudaremos y encontrara la felicidad que yo encontré cuando tuve a Dana. Me explique comandante?**

**- Wow… Mir eso fue muy profundo.**

**- A decir verdad, eso fue lo que me explico Rick para convencerme en ayudarlo en su plan; ahora bien Comandante como usted notara mi lealtad esta con Rick, por ende no he traicionado a nadie…**

**- Aun así Mir, no es correcto lo que están haciendo con Lisa, pero no te preocupes yo sustituiré la caja de condones por unos que sirvan.**

**- O no comandante Grand, no lo hará. Yo cumplí con una parte de la misión al darle esos condones a Lisa y usted no va ha cambiar los planes.**

**- Y que harás para evitarlo? **–Refuto alzando una ceja en señal de reto-

**- ****Eso no se lo diré comandante, lo que si le diré, es que no es bueno enfrentarse a una Meltran.**

**- Lo siento Miriya pero a diferencia de ti, mi lealtad esta con Lisa y si no le he dicho de los planes de Rick es por no hacerle daño. En cuanto enfrentarme a una Meltran, ****lánzame todo lo que tengas porque yo no te tengo miedo.**

**- Muy bien comandante entonces con respecto a esto somos enemigas.**

**- Así es Miriya. Así es.**

Después de esa extraña declaración de guerra entre dos de las mujeres mas fuertes de la RDF, Max invito a la Comandante a desayunar, Se sentaron desayunaron, conversaron un rato, Max comento los últimos toques de locura de Rick, lo que llevo a la Claudia preguntarse que será lo que Rick siente en verdad por Lisa. Se despidieron, los Sterling dejaron a Dana en la guardería y se fueron a que Rick ha ayudarlo con los expedientes.

En casa de Rick unas cuantas horas después…

**- Bueno Rick como vamos?**

**- Nos faltan 146 expedientes por revisar pero vamos bien. Lo más probable es que terminemos temprano en la tarde.**

**- Esto ha sido extenuante, sabias que al Teniente Patterson le han diagnosticado 6 tipos diferentes de enfermedades de trasmisión sexual; y así el muy perro se quería acercar a la Capitana.**

**- Sobre mi cadáver Max, únicamente sobre mi cadáver, ya ves lo importante que es la selección que estamos haciendo.**

**- Aunque me siga pareciendo una locura creo que tendré que darte la razón en esto Rick.**

**- Rick como quedo el criterio sobre los hombre casados? **Pregunto Mir

**- Total y absolutamente descartados, sabemos lo que Lisa protege su nombre****, lo menos que queremos es que se vea envuelta en un escándalo por una esposa celopata; se imagina a Lisa siendo de jalada de los cabellos en medio de la Base por una tipa en bata con rollos en la cabeza; Nop los hombres casados no son buena idea.**

**- Es mas he estado pensando **–es interrumpido-

**- Eso nunca es bueno**

**- Max déjame terminar…, he estado pensando que si algunos de los candidatos tienen mas de Un año con sus novias debemos obviarlos, sus mujeres podrían tener la misma reacción que una esposa celosa.**

**- Y**** como sabríamos cuanto tiempo tienen en una relación?**

**- La entrevista Max, la entrevista; veo que aun no le das la importancia que merece.**

**- No se trata de eso Rick, es solo que la idea de emborrachar a una serie de pilotos hombres y hablar de sexo con ellos no suena como una buena idea.**

**- TE SENTIRIAS MAS COMODO SI TUVIERAS QUE HABLAR DE SEXO CON PILOTOS MUJERES MAXIMILIAM**

**- CLARO QUE NO MIR, yo te amo solo a ti, solo decía que es incomodo hablar de sexo en general.**

**- Bueno tórtolos me tengo que ir quedan en su casa, vuelvo al rato.**

**- A donde vas Rick?**

**- A la Base se acerca la hora en la que Lisa toma su descanso para tomar café y tengo que darle las hormonas, nos vemos mas tarde**

**- Max yo también voy a salir**

**- Y a donde vas Mir?**

**- A la farmacia tengo que comprar varias cajas de condones y pincharlos con alfileres, no crea Claudia Grand por un segundo que me va a ganar, Nadie, Maximiliam absolutamente nadie le gana a esta Meltran, nos vemos mas tarde **– con eso agarro su cartera y salio de la casa del Barrio Militar-

**- Menos mal que no se recordó de lo que paso cuando le pedí matrimonio…**** ahhhh… y como siempre al buen Max le dejan todo el trabajo; ha seguir leyendo expedientes; siempre el buen amigo, me paso de idiota.**

En el café de la SDF-1, se encontraba Lisa Hayes, decidiendo con que iba a acompañar su café

_Hummm torta de chocolate o pie de manzana…__ no es una decisión fácil._

En eso se encontraban reunidos varios pilotos del Skull en una mesa contigua.

**- ****Chicos allí esta la Capitana Hayes y esta sola, que les parece si me acerco a saludar.**

**- John no escuchaste al Capitán ayer? Nadie debe acercarse a la Capitana sin ****su aprobación.**

**- Vamos chicos solo la voy a saludar, no es como si la fuera a levantar y tener sexo con ella en la mesa; aunque viéndola como le queda el uniforme provoca; …aparte el Capitán hoy no esta en la Base, si nadie le dice no se entera.**

**- John yo no te apoyo, pero si quieres salir a buscar tu muerte yo no te detendré.**

Con eso el Teniente John Sims se dirigió a la Mesa donde se encontraba la Capitana Hayes.

**- Buenas Tardes Capitana, la veo muy solita, le molesta si le hago compañía?**

_Bueno Lisa esto era lo que querías que te prestaran atención, ahora que harás?_

**- Claro Teniente Sims me encantaría un poco de compañía.**

Con esto el Teniente Sims se sentó en frente de la Capitana.

**- Capitana Hayes, se que esto sonara como un abuso de mi parte pero si me permite decirle, se ve sumamente hermosa el día de hoy.**

Lisa se sonrojo ante este comentario, no estaba acostumbra a las atenciones masculinas

**- Lisa, llámeme Lisa Teniente Sims. **Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

**- Entonces llámame John, Lisa, creo que podemos tutearnos.**

**- Entonces John que deseas merendar?**

**- No lo se Lisa, pero tengo que decirte, que me fascina como suena mi nombre en tus labios. **Con esa afirmación tomo la mano de la Capitana dándole un ligero beso en la palma**.**

Y en esa posición los encontró Rick.

**- Buenas tardes Lisa… Teniente Sims… **lo último lo dijo en un tono preocupantemente bajo y calmo.

**- Rick que haces aquí, hoy tienes el día libre.**

**- Si Lisa, pero tenia que revisar unos reportes.**

**-**** Lisa y ya pediste tu café? **Pregunto en un tono muy casual, aun parado al lado de la mesa sin apartar su mirada del Teniente Sims, el resto del escuadrón Skull presente en el comedor solo observaba desde su mesa y comentaban:

**- Le dije que se metería en problemas pero hizo caso Nooo, ****el tenia que ser el muy macho y el Capitán Hunter parece Listo para matar.**

**- Dudo mucho que salga bien parado de esta.**

**- Creen que tengamos que quitárselo al Capitán**

**- Yo no intervendría, si lo mata se lo merece, él desobedeció una orden directa; además que es un pecado meterse con la mujer ajena, mas si es de tu oficial superior.**

**- Sip.**

Mientras en la mesa de Lisa._Dios que vergüenza con Rick que pensara de mí… _se preguntaba Lisa Hayes

**- No Rick aun no he ordenado, pensaba en mi café con una torta de chocolate. **Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de minimizar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente**.**

**- Yo los busco por ti pequeña,… Teniente Sims le gustaría acompañarme. **Su tono de voz reflejaba una amenaza velada si no lo acompañaba.

**- Claro señor. **Con esto los dos oficiales se levantaron de la mesa, dejando a una Lisa Hayes muy confundida.

_Richard Hunter me acaba de llamar pequeña?__ En un tono que denotaba cariño?_

En la barra de pedidos de la cafetería…

**- Veo Teniente Sims que ha decidido ignorar una orden directa. **Lanzo las palabras muy bajas como si expulsara veneno apretando los dientes intentado de controlar su ira.

**- ****Señor si me deja explicar…**

**- No hay nada que explicar Teniente o por lo menos no solo delante de mi; les dije claro por canal abierto que todo aquel piloto**** Skull que desobedeciera mi orden se le aplicaría el reglamente interno o pagaría con sangre, así que dígame que escoge: someterse al juicio cerrado en el Hangar del Skull y cumplir la penitencia impuesta por sus compañeros; o acudir conmigo a solas al Gimnasio de la base y tener una sesión privada de boxeo, es su elección. Teniente Sims tiene que elegir antes de que me sirvan la merienda de Lisa. **Dijo todo esto en un tono neutro, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción lo que lo convertía en un hombre sumamente peligroso.

**- Por favor ****me da un Moca, una torta de chocolate y un café negro sin azúcar, quiere algo Teniente Sims yo invito. **Pregunto en el mismo tono neutro.

El Teniente Sims solo trago grueso y respondió **– no señor estoy bien Gracias.**

Rick voltio a ver a Lisa le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano como saludándola, el cual Lisa respondió de igual manera.

_Que __haré, si me someto al juicio de mis compañeros, me someto al escarnio público, cosa que igual pasara, desde aquí los puedo ver sonreír ante mi desgracia; y si me voy al Rin de Boxeo con el Capitán?, el esta sumamente calmo y mi padre siempre me dijo que me cuidara de un hombre que actuara tan tranquilo en un situación de stress, he de admitir que pise su territorio, porque nos guste o no la Capitana Hayes es su territorio aunque no la reclame o duerma con ella; ha esto hay que sumarle que desobedecí una orden directa lo cual él considera una falta de respeto personal, y el que sea cinta negra, practique otras disciplinas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y además el entrena todos los días por lo menos una hora en el Gym no ayuda… por lo menos es mas bajo que yo,… a quien engaño, Dios en que me metí?_

**- ****Capitán aquí tiene su pedido.**

_**-**___**Gracias. Entonces Teniente Sims que decidió?**

_**-**_** Señor me someto a lo que dicte el reglamento interno del Skull, señor.**

_**-**_** Bien me parece una sabia decisión. Tenientes Bell y Gram vengan acá.**

_**-**_** Si señor… **_en que demonios nos abra metido Sims?_Pensaban los pilotos

_**-**_** Tenientes escolten al Teniente Sims al hangar de Skull y cierren las puertas no quiero a nadie ajeno al Skull rondando el hangar, llamen a todos los miembros del escuadrón no me importa si están de descanso, los quiero a todos en la Base en menos de 45 minutos. Eso es todo.**

_**-**_** Señor algún motivo en especial para esa orden?**

_**-**_** Como notaron el Teniente Sims desobedeció una orden directa y ha decidido muy responsablemente someterse al reglamento interno del Skull, vamos ha hacer un juicio chicos.**

_**-**_** Si señor.**

_**-**_** Vayan no se demoren mas, yo los acompañare en algunos momentos.**

_**-**_** Si señor. **Con eso se retiraron escoltando al Teniente Sims colocándose a cada lado.

_**-**_** Te dijimos que te meterías en problemas.**

_**-**_** Si ya se soy un idiota.**

Rick cumplió su nuevo ritual diario, tomaba la pastilla rosada la trituraba disimuladamente y la colocaba en el café de Lisa, para después dirigirse a la mesa para sentarse con ella.

**- Rick Gracias.**

**- De nada Lisa**

**- Que paso con el Teniente Sims?**

**- En verdad te importa?**

**- Rick?**

**- Lo siento Lisa es solo que el Teniente tenia que prepara el hangar para una reunión que vamos a tener en un rato, no se a que hora vamos a salir; pero me quede yo para hacerte compañía. No te gusta que te acompañe?**

**- Sabes que no hay cosa que mas me guste que conversar contigo, **_Dios como se me ocurrió decir eso,__tengo que acomodarlo,_** …sabes que eres mi mejor amigo.**

**- Me alegra oír eso Lisa. **_Maldición siempre el mejor amigo._

**- Bueno Lisa, toma tu café no dejes que se enfrié. **El resto de la conversación fue sobre aspectos técnicos y trabajo.

Media hora más tarde en el hangar del Skull.

**- Chicos ya están todos aquí?**

**- Si señor. **

**- Me alegro, descansen. **Rick se dirigió a tarima dentro del hangar dando el frente a los pilotos sentados en sillas ubicadas para oír discursos o planes de combate, mientras un sargento cerraba la puerta del hangar para evitar curiosos.

**- No se si le****s han informado del porque están hoy aquí. Así me tomare el atrevimiento de adelantar algo los hechos.**

**- El día de ayer di una orden directa, una orden que todos los aquí presentes escucharon, y que por voluntad propia el Teniente Sims decido desobedecer. **Se escucharon varios jadeos de asombro en el fondo y se escucho muy por debajo pero claro un "se los advertí" del Teniente Sterling.

**- Entre n****osotros los pilotos tener un compañero que desobedezca una orden directa es un riesgo en el aire, por eso estamos reunidos hoy aquí, para aplicar nuestro reglamento interno, ser justos y aplicar un castigo correctivo de considerarlo necesario.**

**- Siguiendo las costumbres Skull Teniente J****ohn Sims, tiene derecho a nombrar como defensor a uno de sus compañeros. **

**- Señor con el debido respeto me gustaría que el Teniente Sterling fuera mi defensor si me acepta.**

**- Discútalo con el Teniente Sterling y venga con la respuesta, tiene 5 minutos. **_Que se traerá este entre manos_. Pensó Rick

**- Si señor. **El Teniente Sims y el Teniente Sterling se dirigieron a la oficina del Skull.

**- Teniente Sims, yo no estuve presente, y usted y yo no somos amigos, porque quiere que lo defienda.**

**- En realidad no hay nada que defender señor soy culpable, solo quiero que como mejor amigo del Capitán interceda por mi y evite que me mate.**

**- Vaya eso no va ha estar fácil, Rick no lo demuestra pero puedo sentir que esta muy molesto.**

**- Señor fue una cuestión de hormonas, solo quise tirármela de macho con mis compañeros, no sabe lo arrepentido que estoy.**

**- Tiene algún testigo a su favor?**

**- Tengo testigos Skull, pero dudo mucho que declaren a mi favor.**

**- Bueno entonces tenemos que hacer sonar todo como algo inocente, solo fue un saludo de cortesía y nada más.**

**- B****ese la mano de la Capitana**

**- Teniente Sims, usted esta muerto.**

**- Lo se T****eniente Sterling, lo se. Va a ayudar a este pobre compañero en desgracia.**

**- Solo porque se lo que es capaz de hacerte Rick, solo por eso.**

Cuando salieron de la oficina consiguieron a Rick hablando con Miriya.

**- Bueno que decidiste Max?**

**- Voy a ayudar al chico.**

**- Bien, como fiscal o parte acusadora se a ofrecido Miriya ya la puse al corriente de la situación y esta poniéndose en contacto con los testigos Skull. **El teniente Sims miro a Max y este solo hizo NO con la cabeza.

**- Han seleccionado al jurado****? **pregunto Max

**- Aun los esperábamos a ustedes para la selección.**

**- Saque los nombres de los tres Jurados Teniente Sims.**

El teniente saco tres papelitos con sus respectivos nombres.

**- Señor el Teniente Gram estuvo presente no puede ser testigo y jurado, señor.**

**- Es**** verdad, pero usted cree que eso hará alguna diferencia?**

**- Señor quiero un juicio justo.**

**- Lo se, lo que me lleva ha recordarle Teniente Sims que como Líder Skull, yo soy el Juez, y estoy facultado para imponer el castigo. **Esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa. **Puede escoger otro jurado. Teniente Gram queda relevado de su deber, por ser testigo de las partes.**

**- Si señor.**

Después de preparado todo, seleccionadas todas las partes interesadas, y colocado propiamente las sillas en el hangar, se dio inicio al Juicio de la década para el escuadrón Skull.

Mientras tanto afuera del hangar, en el puente.

**- Chicas oyeron la ultima? **

**- No Kim que paso? **Pregunto Sammy.

**- Me cuentan que todos los pilotos del Skull fueron llamados a la base y se han encerrado dentro de su hangar, nadie fuera del Skull saben lo que hacen.**

**- Deberíamos ir a averiguar. **Dijo Vanesa

**- Chicas nadie va ha averiguar nada, ustedes están de servicio. **Exclamo Claudia.

**- Además cuando vi a Rick hace un rato me dijo que tenía una reunión en el hangar con el Skull y que no sabia cuanto iban a tardar.**

**- Si Capitana, pero no le parece raro que estén encerrados, eso nunca lo hacen.**

**- La verdad es que si es extraño pero tendrán sus razones.**

El almirante Global que estaba sentado en su silla de costumbre en el puente solo sonrió,_ahhh… las costumbres de los pilotos solo Dios sabe quien se metió en problemas, mas tarde tendré que llamar al Teniente Sterling para que me eche el cuento. _Pensó el almirante.

Continuando con el Juicio dentro del Hangar.

**-Teniente Sims se le acusa de violentar una orden directa de su oficial superior con premeditación y alevosía ****como se declara?**

**- Culpable pero con atenuantes señor.**

**- Culpable pero con atenuantes, esa es nueva…**

**- Señor si me dejaran explicarme.**

**- Va ha tener todo el juicio para hacerlo Teniente, no se preocupe. **–dijo Rick con una sonrisa triunfal.

Teniente Sterling puede proceder a exponer su caso ante el jurado.

**- Colegas pilotos todos, estoy presente hoy ante ustedes ha defender una conducta inocente llevada por un compañero de armas**

**- Si, inocente sobre todo.**

**- Rick eres el Juez colabora y no interrumpas. Como decía, nuestro compañero piloto solo peco de cortes al hacerle compañía a un oficial superior que se encontraba sola en su hora de descanso; nunca hubo una segunda intención y seguro el Teniente no quería faltarle el respeto al Capitán ni violentar su orden. Es solo que a veces como hombres nos dominan las hormonas sobre todo cuando somos tan jóvenes como el Teniente Sims y además nuestro ego nos obliga a querer lucirnos con nuestros compañeros. Pero en verdad nunca hubo la intención de faltarle el respeto a nadie. Con esto expongo mi caso.**

Miriya se levanto de su asiento

**- Maximiliam eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, alegar que el Teniente violo una orden de su oficial superior solo porque estaba caliente hacia Lisa.**

Si Rick estaba molesto antes; ahora le hirvió la sangre, prefirió callarse y no hacer comentarios.

**- Objeción la teniente esta emitiendo juicios de valor**

**- No ha lugar Max, ella solo esta repitiendo lo que tu dijiste, continua Miriya. **

**- ****Compañeros pilotos por muy irracional que sea una orden; no se puede violentar, hay que respetar la cadena de mando. El hecho que no estemos de acuerdo con una orden del oficial superior no implica que podamos violarla solo por estar calenturiento y deseoso de meterse en la ropa interior de una mujer, en este caso de la Capitana, nada justifica su conducta. Yo no veo ninguna atenuante a menos que sea la estupidez; y de verdad que no creo colegas pilotos que la estupidez o el andar horny lo exceptué de responsabilidad.**

**- Vaya Miriya parece que defendiste mas al Teniente que Max. Bueno llamen a sus testigos ****comienzan por los testigos del fiscal.**

**- Solo voy a llamar a Dos testigos Rick no creo que mas sean necesarios.**

**- Muy Bien**

**- Llamo al Teniente Bell.**

**- Teniente Bell Jura decir solo la verdad ante sus compañeros pilotos por el honor del Skull?**

**- Lo juro señor.**

**- Bien teniente Bell, no hay punto de probar que el teniente violento la orden y se acerco a la capitana cuando el mismo lo admitió. Lo que necesito obtener de usted, es la certeza de que el acercamiento del Teniente Sims hacia la capitana fue inocente como alega la contra parte.**

**- Objeción, Miriya amor vas a preguntar algo?**

**- Voy a eso Maximiliam.**

**- Teniente Bell, el Teniente Sims dijo algo que le diera la impresión que tenia intenciones no inocentes al acercase a la Capitana?**

**- Bueno este… **

**- Le recuerdo que acaba de jurar frente el Skull y por el Skull.**

**- Buen el dijo que el no iba a levantar a la Capitana y tener sexo con ella en la mesa; aunque viéndola como le queda el uniforme le provocaba; y dio a entender que iba ha aprovechar que el Capitán hoy no esta en la Base.**

A este punto Rick rompió el lápiz que sostenía en sus manos por la fuerza con que lo sujetaba.

**- Yo creo ****que con eso se comprueba la premeditación y alevosía en el rompimiento de la orden.**

**- Objeción, Mir no puedes hacer juicios de valor, solo el jurado puede hacerlos.**

**- No hay problema, tu testigo.**

**- Ok, Teniente Bell, usted considera que el Teniente Sims actuó se forma racional?**

**- No señor, nadie es tan imbecil para contradecir al Capitán Hunter, señor.**

**- Bueno aparentemente el Teniente Sims lo es.**

**- Gracias eso será todo.**

**- Teniente Bell puede retirarse**

Miriya llamo al Teniente Gram.

**- Teniente en algún momento trato de aconsejar al Teniente Sims para que cambiara de opinión y no se acercara a la Capitana.**

**- Si señora, se lo dije, que si quería que buscara su muerte, que yo no lo apoyaba.**

**- Entonces el sabia que estaba violentando una orden directa del Capitán Hunter.**

**- Si señora todos nosotros se lo recordamos.**

**- Gracias eso es todo por mi parte, Max es todo tuyo.**

**- Teniente Gram Usted esta de acuerdo con la orden que dicto el Líder Skull?**

**- Teniente soy un oficial de la RDF experimentado no un muchachito de 5to Grado; no soy quien para criticar las decisiones de mi oficial superior.**

**- Puede decirme que opina de la orden a nivel personal.**

**- Opino que toda persona tiene el derecho de defender a su pareja lo mejor que pueda.**

**- Y si yo le dijera que el Capitán Hunter y la Capitana no son pareja. **

**- Le diría que solo es cuestión de tiempo.**

En esto Rick estaba mudo, que veían sus pilotos en la relación de él y Lisa que el mismo no veía.

**- Gracias Teniente Bell.**___Vaya ese fue un hueso duro de roer_, pensó Max.

**- Miriya tu ****próximo testigo.**

**- No tengo más testigos Rick.**

**- Max tienes algún testigo?**

**- Si llamo al Teniente Sims.**

**- O****k, comienzas tú con el interrogatorio. **Después de juramentado.

**- Teniente Sims usted sabia que estaba violentando una orden directa dada por su oficial superior cuando se acerco a la Capitana Hayes.**

**- Si señor.**

**- Y entonces porque lo hizo**

**- Por estupido señor**

**- Vaya, puede explicarse mejor Teniente.**

**- Simple señor, se veía tan hermosa que pensé que a la Capitana no le molestaría un poco de compañía, y en efecto no le molesto; nunca considere que el Capitán se podía molestar por un contacto inofensivo.**

**- Pero desobedeció una orden directa**

**- Si, pero juro que no lo volveré ha hacer. **Mirando a Rick.-** Nunca quise faltarle el respeto Capitán solo quería subir mi ego frente a mis compañeros, usted sabe tirármelas de macho, y tal vez si tenia mucha suerte llevar a la Capitana a la cama, usted fue Joven Capitán en realidad aun es Joven y también paso por eso.**

**- Tal vez Teniente, pero yo nunca hubiese usado a Lisa.**

**- No más preguntas.**

**- Miriya vas a interrogar al testigo.**

**- En verdad no creo que haga falta, el ya se enterró solo Rick.**

**- Max, Mir pueden hacer su cierre.**

**- Rick yo renuncio a ello, no creo que tenga nada mas que decir.**

**- Yo solo quiero decir que el Teniente Sims esta muy arrepentido y que actuó como un muchacho joven y hormonal, cosa que debería ser considerada al momento de su castigo.**

**- Señores del jurado pueden ir a deliberar en la oficina del Skull.**

El jurado del Skull se retiro y regreso a los 10 minutos.

**- Tienen un veredicto?**

**- ****La verdad Capitán, aquí no estábamos discutiendo si es culpable o no; el ya admitió su culpabilidad, estábamos sopesando la atenuante que alega y tenemos que decir que la estupidez no es un atenuante lo suficientemente fuerte como para eximir al Teniente Sims de la responsabilidad, por ende solicitamos al señor Juez que aplique todo el peso del reglamento.**

Rick solo sonrió brillante por fin, el impondría el castigo que el considerara justo y ya su mente maquiavélica había pensado en algo, claro este castigo podía ser protestado por sus compañeros y tendría que cambiar la pena, pero por las declaraciones de sus colegas pilotos dudaba mucho que hicieran algo por defender al Teniente.

**-**** Chicos he pensado esto, la suspensión sin paga durante tres semanas como lo establece el reglamento no es un castigo acorde con la situación, además tendríamos que explicar a el Almirante y a recursos humanos porque el Teniente no esta volando. Considerando que la justificación del Teniente para desobedecer una orden directa, fue la necesidad de llenar su ego masculino frente a sus pares, creo yo que lo justo seria bajarle los humos, que les parece?, para que así aprenda a respetar a las mujeres. Teniente Sims con el poder investido en mi, lo condeno a 48 horas de estas vestido de mujer dentro y fuera de la base y no puede esconderse. Espero que se vea lindo en falda. Esta sentencia entre en efectos de inmediato, tienen 5 minutos para apelar antes de que la sentencia sea firme. Acepta el castigo que se le ha impuesto?**

A estas alturas todos los pilotos del escuadrón Skull estaban tirados en el piso cuajados de la risa.

**- Señor pero como me puede hacer esto?**

**- Míreme ya lo he hecho.**

**- Pero señor no tengo ningún vestido y seré el hazme reír de la Base**

**- Le recuerdo que usted me falto el respeto a mi al violar mi orden, y en cuanto al vestido yo creo que Miriya te puede prestar algunos. Puedes Mir?**

**- Por supuesto Rick, para mi será todo un placer, lo vestidos materno que use cuando estaba embarazada de Dana le deben quedar espectaculares Teniente, es mas si no me equivoco tengo uno en mi casillero para que lo estrene de una vez. **Dijo esto con una sonrisa.

**- T****eniente Sterling diga algo**

**- Teniente Sims lo lamento pero el castigo no me parece injusto.**

**- Chicos si alguno de ustedes me apoya el Capitán tendría que cambiar el castigo, por favor.**

**- Sorry Sims, pero te veras lindo en vestido.**

**- No olvides el maquillaje y los tacones.**

**- jajajaja….**

Media hora mas tarde la puerta del hangar del Skull fue abierta, mostrando al Teniente Sims maquillado con colores de veranos, caminando con un bonito vestido materno floreado, con unos zapatillas tacón 5, y un bolso blanco; no vale la pena comentar las diferentes reacciones que tuvo esta vestimenta en la base.

**- Feliz? **Pregunto Max

**- Mas feliz estaría si no hubiese tocado la mano de Lisa.**

**- Y así pretendes escoger a un tipo para que le toque mas que la mano?**

**- Max ahora no quiero pensar en eso.**

**- Ok Rick.**

Horas más tarde. En la casa de Max

**- Max donde esta Miriya?**

**- Salio a una noche de chicas y se llevo a Dana.**

**- Bueno, por fin terminamos con los expedientes.**

**- ****Así es, cuantos candidatos tienes?**

**- 28; 6**** Skull, 14 entre los otros escuadrones y 8 de otras áreas de la RDF.**

**- Bueno ya tienes a tu equipo selecto y ahora que Rick.**

**- Tenemos que comenzar con las entrevistas**** Max.**

En ese mismo momento en un restaurante familiar, se encontraban el Trío, Lisa, Claudia, Miriya y Dana; esta ultima estaba siendo cargada y atendida por Lisa. Se encontraban comiendo y hablando he intentado de sacarle a Mir porque el Teniente Sims ahora viste de mujer.

**- Entonces Miriya no nos vas a decir?** –Pregunto Sammy-

**- Lo único que puedo decir es que fue una medida disciplinaria interna del Skull.**

**- Pero tuvo que haber hecho algo muy grave para ese castigo. **Dijo Vanesa.

**- El acepto su castigo, no puedo agregar mas nada ha eso.**

**- Dios Mir de que nos sirve tener alguien adentro si no suelta prenda. **Exclamo Vanesa

**- Lo siento chicas****, solo puedo decir que su castigo se lo merecía y si hubiese sido por mi, hubiese sido peor.**

**- Mir peor que ser el hazme reír de la base? **

**- Algo se me hubiese ocurrido.**

**- Lo que no entiendo es porque el Almirante lo permitió y no ha mandado al Teniente Sims a usar el uniforme. **Dijo Sammy.

**- Max hablo con é****l y le explico la situación junto con las razones principales para su castigo y apoyo en toda su extensión la medida disciplinaria. **_A decir verdad dijo que nadie se metía con Lisa mientras el viviese, ese comentario de querer llevar a la Capitana a la cama en su declaración casi le cuesta una Corte Marcial al pobre Teniente Sims; menos mal que el Almirante estuvo conforme con el castigo que Rick impuso. _Recordó Miriya.

**- Y cuanto tiempo tendrá que usar vestido?**

**- 48 horas**

En toda esta conversación Lisa seguía entretenida con Dana, y Claudia decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

**- Lisa tienes toallas sanitarias me vino la menstruación y no tengo en mi bolso.**

**- Si en mi bolso hay Claudia.**

**- Me lo puedo llevar al baño?**

**- Claro amiga.** En eso Lisa siguió jugando con Dana.

La Comandante Grand tomo el bolso en el baño y comenzó a buscar la caja de condones para cambiarla por una nueva.

**- Y yo creía que Miriya me la iba a poner difícil. **Después de hacer el cambio volvió a la Mesa.

**- Claudia Lista.**

**- Si Lisa me salvaste la vida. **En eso Miriya interrumpe la conversación.

**- Lisa hay algo que quiero decirte.**

**- Dime Miriya**

**- Bueno, tu sabes todo lo que dijo la Comandante Grand cuando te regale la caja de condones me hizo a pensar. Y ella tiene razón. **Todo esto lo decía viendo directamente a los ojos de la Comandante, con una sonrisa.

**- A que te refieres.**

**- A que no puedo asegurarte de donde salieron, por lo cual pudieran ser peligrosos, lo menos que queremos es un accidente en tu primera relación sexual. Es por eso que decidí ir a una farmacia y comprar unos yo misma.**

**- Vaya Miriya eso es muy considerado de tu parte, para con la Capitana.**

**- Gracias Sammy. **

**- Toma Lisa dame los viejos para botarlos y ten estos que son nuevos que están más seguros, hasta revise su fecha de vencimiento.**

**- Wow, no sabia que se vencían.**

**- Claro que se vencen Lisa. **Respondió Vanesa, de allí continuaron la conversación por el resto de la noche.

La comandante Grand solo miraba a Miriya de forma asesina, y pensaba: _Ganaste esta batalla Miriya, pero no la Guerra…_

- Y con esto termino el Cuarto Día -

La verdad no se si les guste, se que esta mal decirlo cuando yo soy la escritora; pero creo que es mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora…

Por cierto, la trampa del trío esta en pie no crean que se me ha olvidado, es solo que aun no se les ha presentado la oportunidad de poner su plan en marcha…

Besos y saludos, espero sus comentarios… **Cat.**


	5. Chapter 6

Recalco como ya es costumbre, Robotech no me pertenece, los personajes no son míos, aunque me encantan…

Chicas Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran y me incentivan cada día ha escribir un poco más, creo que no es fácil lo que he hecho con la historia, al escribir cada día un capitulo de la nada, pero tengo que decir que la historia se escribe sola; aun me preocupa mucho si estoy siendo muy Cliché o predecible, el humor se basa en que pasen cosas inesperadas e irreverentes, les recuerdo que esta historia también es de romance así que no todo será broma. Besos **Cat **

Capitulo 5

Quinto Día-

Era demasiado temprano en la mañana y el despertador de la Capitana Hayes aun no sonaba, aunque eso no evitaba que ella pudiera ver la hora.

_Porque me llamo "pequeña" con tanto cariño?, nunca antes lo había hecho; Lisa convéncete el te aprecia__, pero no te quiere, no te ama._

_Hoy vuelve Mimey de su gira y las cosas serán como siempre; Rick babeando por toda Macross solo para ver a la cantantita de segunda,…me enferma; como me gustaría convencerme que solo la va ha ver, pero debe estar como loco por tirarse a la muy perra. _

_Lisa, Lisa, Lisa deja la cochina envidia,…solo pensar que ha ella si le hace lo que tu sueñas; seguro que a ella si la pone de espaldas contra la cama y le hace el amor mientras le besa el cuello y la recorre con sus manos; Dios Rick, si solo hubieses sabido todo lo que me iba a afectar esa conversación te habrías callado. Solo pienso en eso, solo sueño con eso. Y la muy perra de Mimey pasa toda la gira revolcándose con su primo y apenas pisa Macross se vuelve loca por meterse en tu cama, aun no entiendo como Kail lo soporta. Tal vez debería invitarlo a salir un día, con tal, los dos tenemos mucho en común._

_Hummm… -suspiro- siendo honesta…me gusto el acercamiento del Teniente Sims, pero no podría salir con él, no por que amo a Rick con locura; sino porque tengo que admitirme a mi misma que soy lo suficientemente superficial como para no atreverme ha salir con el hazme reír de la base; Diablos Lisa, es primera vez que te defines a ti misma como una persona superficial; bueno, para todo tiene que haber una primera vez._

_Tranquila ya vendrán otros, y el hecho que veas hoy a Rick con Mimey te va ha dar fuerzas para seguir adelante. Debería dejar de hablar conmigo misma en tercera persona, estoy por volverme loca..._

_T__engo que ser fuerte y seguir con mi decisión de borrar a Rick de mi mente como hombre; tengo que conseguir a alguien que me mueva el piso lo suficiente para que desee entregarle mi cuerpo y si tengo suerte también mi alma; si tan solo fuese tan fácil hacerlo como lo es decirlo…_

_Lisa pero que romántica…. Ya cállate conciencia._

En ese momento sonó el despertado era tiempo de iniciar un nuevo día_. _

En la Base…

**- Buenos días Jefe**

**- Buenos días Max, donde esta Miriya?**

**- Esta dejando a Dana en la guardería de la Base. Y que vamos a hacer hoy Jefe?**

**- Tenemos la revisión en tierra de los Varitech, ya los mecánicos están dispuestos. Además creo que hoy es un buen día para entrevistar a los 14 pilotos de los otros escuadrones.**

**- Jefe sigue con su plan**** ha pesar de lo que siente por la Capitana.**

**- Déjate de eso Max, ya te dije que quiero mucho a Lisa hasta allí; y claro que el plan sigue, mientras mas pronto Lisa engendre a Don mucho mejor.**

_Idiota__ - _pensó Max

**- Muy bien, y a donde los llevaremos?**

**- Quiero que reserves el salón privado del Popeye.**

**- Señor**** ese bar es de marineros, los pilotos no son bien vistos.**

**- Lo se, por eso no nos arriesgamos a que hayan pilotos infiltrados. A parte que es un sitio muy intimo y el licor es barato, es el sitio ideal para lo que queremos.**

**- Queremos me suena a poliedro**

**- Max resígnate tú estas en esto conmigo.**

**- Si lo se… a nombre de quien hago la reservación?**

**- Hazla a tu nombre para hoy a las 5pm, así los pilotos irán directo de la Base y tendremos más tiempo para emborracharlos.**

**- Y Max, necesito que tú los invites como si la fiesta fuese tuya**

**- Porque?**

**- Simple después de lo de ayer con el Teniente Sims, los pilotos me huyen como si fuera una plaga.**

**- Los culpas?**

**- No, pero he de admitir que ver al Teniente Sims en vestido es divertido.**

**- Si, Miriya insistió en que se depilara las piernas con cera, debió oírlo gritar Jefe.**

**- Como me hubiese gustado estar allí… **dijo con una sonrisa.** Bueno Max aquí te estoy dando la lista de los pilotos ha invitar y el numero del Popeye para que hagas los arreglos; has las llamadas desde tu celular no queremos que el resto de la Base se entere; yo estoy haciendo otras diligencias para hoy, y necesito hacer algunas llamadas.**

**- Jefe tendrán sus diligencias algo que ver con el regreso de Mimey hoy en Macross**

**- Hoy regresa Mimey?**

**- Sip, me extraña jefe que no se haya enterado**

**- Max estoy muy ocupado, a parte tengo que dedicarle todo mi tiempo libre al asunto de Lisa si quiero que esto funcione, ayer me di cuenta con lo que paso con el Teniente Sims que no puedo descuidarme ni un minuto. No quiero un idiota como padre de mi niño.**

_Allí esta otra vez,__ dijo "mi niño" yo no estoy loco. _Pensó Max

**- Lo entiendo Jefe. Y que hará si Mimey lo busca?**

**- Cuando llegue el momento si es que llega, veré que hago, por ahora tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas… te dejo Max tengo que hacer mis llamadas, mas tarde nos vemos para darte los nuevos parámetros de selección.**

**- Aja, Jefe.**

_Rick esta muy misterioso que estará planeando_… se pregunto Max

A media mañana, en la cafetería se encontraba el trío

**- Chicas, chicas, me acaba de llamar el Teniente Stevens, sobre la vigilancia telefónica del Teniente Sterling.**

**- Aja Sammy, dinos que paso? **Hablo Vanesa

**- El T****eniente Sterling ha estado llamando a una serie de pilotos, aparentemente va ha dar una fiesta privada.**

**- Sabes donde Sammy? **Pregunto Kim

**- Mediante una llamada arrendó la sala privada del Bar Popeye**

**- Eso si esta extraño, ese no es un Bar para pilotos**

**- No importa Vane, lo importante es que va ha salir de fiesta y lo mas probable es sin Miriya… Es tiempo de poner en marcha nuestro Plan**

**- Voy a llamar a las Chicas de la vida fácil para que estén pendientes a que hora deben estar allá?**

**- Espera Kim, van a haber varios pilotos, y no tenemos suficientes dinero para pagarles prostitutas a todos, así que es mejor que pongamos a nuestras chicas en alerta. Hagamos un sondeo de la zona y si es necesario las llamamos a ver si una puede seducir a Max; además quien quita que el lleve a su zorra allá y no haga falta pagar para ver si se deja seducir.**

**- Vanesa tiene razón, yo llevo mi cámara.**

**- Recuerden disfrazarse para que no nos descubran**

**- Yo llevo las pelucas, el Teniente Sterling alquilo el salón privado del Popeye a partir de las 5 p.m. pero la mayoría de los invitados salen de la base a las 6 p.m.**

**- Es**** mejor que lleguemos de 9:30 a 10, para que ya haya gente y nos podamos confundir entre la multitud.**

**- Bien plan en marcha chicas.**

Y con esto se fueron a terminar su turno en el puente.

En otra mesa de la cafetería al mismo tiempo se encontraba Lisa compartiendo su café acostumbrado con Rick.

**- ****Rick muchas Gracias por el café, se esta convirtiendo un habito que me invites, ya me da pena contigo; te prometo que el próximo café lo busco y los invito yo.**

**- No**** Lisa, eso si que no; yo soy un caballero y en la actualidad tenemos el mismo sueldo, así que no acepto excusas, como aquella vez con el refresco.**

_Rick lo recuerda… estoy impresionada._

**- Pero Rick… **la interrumpe

**- Ah ah Lisa, **-girando la cabeza en forma de negativa de un lado al otro-** primero no tiene que darte pena conmigo absolutamente nada, para mí siempre es un placer compartir contigo, me gusta que me tengas confianza; **cuando decía estocolocaba un mechón de cabello de Lisa detrás de su oreja para poder despejar su cara;** y segundo el café es un precio muy bajo para el valor de ti compañía. **Dijo esto con una sonrisa.

Lisa solo se sonrojo

**- Gracias Rick. **_Es mejor que cambie el tema no me quiero ilusionar cuando Mimey esta tan cerca…_

**- No te parece que el trío esta actuando sospechosamente**

**- Para mi ellas siempre actúan sospechosamente Lisa, pobre diablo al que le hayan puesto el ojo.**

**- ****Solo espero que no sea yo.**

**- ****Ni yo Lisa, ni yo. **Y rieron de buena gana.

Tres horas antes del encuentro con los posibles candidatos. Están reunidos Max y Rick en la oficina del Skull discutiendo los parámetros de selección.

**- ****Bueno Max, hice estas fichas que están en estas carpetas, una ficha por cada piloto, es simple solo hay que marcar si o no y tiene espacio para hacer algunas observaciones.**

**- Por e****jemplo estas hablando inocentemente con un candidato y el te dice que tiene con su novia 2 años, marcas en cuadro que dice Si, donde se pregunta si tiene novia por mas de un año.**

**- Rick creo que se llenar una encuesta. **

**- Ok, ok pero esto es importante; por lo menos si el candidato comenta algún tipo de fetiche, es masoquista o sadista, solo seleccionas el cuadro y lo descartamos. Puedes anotar el tipo de fetiche si sirve de información adicional, Lisa aun esta muy pichona para es tipo de experiencias.**

**- Rick estas seguro que debemos descartar a los masoquistas?**

**- Porque lo preguntas Max?**

**- Bueno, porque estamos hablando de la Capitana y yo creo que cualquier hombre que salga con ella debe ser ****aunque sea un poco masoquista.**

**- MAX****, Lisa no es sadista, es solo algo mandona… yo no puedo imaginármela vestida en un traje de cuero dándole latigazos e infringiendo dolor a su pareja o… **se quedo cayado…

**- Ok, Max te concedo este punto; no descartes a los masoquistas.**

**- Te la pudiste visualizar y te diste cuenta que si era capaz, heee Jefe.**

**- Ya córtala Max.**

Siguieron discutiendo otros aspectos, unos minutos mas tarde…

**- Rick****.**

**- Dime Max****.**

**- A quien has estado llamando todo el día, cual es el misterio?**

**- Bueno Max, no quería decirte nada hasta estar seguro, pero he estado llamando a la Doctora Sahara, para pedir una cita.**

**- La Doctora Sahara? la ginecóloga de Miriya…**

**- Y la de Lisa.**

**- Ahhhh?**

**- Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no quiero dejar la concepción de Don al azar, así que solo quiero que la ginecóloga de Lisa me diga, si su periodo es regular y cuando es su punto mas fértil, para así ubicar su primera vez con una fecha de posible concepción.**

**- Rick esa es información confidencial, en verdad crees que te lo va ha decir?**

**- Max lo primero es que me atienda, de ****allí yo veo como la convenzo para que me de la información. No conseguí la fichas medicas y personales de los pilotos? Tenme un poco de Fe; …obtener la información de esa doctora será un paseo…**

_Hay Rick como se nota que no la conoces,__ antes de juzgarla deberías tomar en cuenta que pudo atender el primer parto hibrido humano-zentraedi del universo; hoy definitivamente estas mas idiota que nunca… _pensó Max

**- Y para cuando tienes la cita Rick**

**- La doctora tiene su agenda llena durante todo el mes, así que estoy pendiente del teléfono, si alguien cancela su cita me llaman y tengo que ir para allá volando Max.**

**- Ok Jefe, solo por preguntar no seria más fácil hablar sobre el ciclo de ovulación de la Capitana, con la Capitana.**

**- Max, si tú me dices como preguntarle algo como eso a Lisa sin salir muerto en el intento yo lo hago… así que acepto tus sugerencias.**

**- Buen punto Jefe, es mejor que olvide que mencione lo último.**

**- Tranquilo Max, vamos ****sigamos trabajando.**

**- Ok, Rick.**

En el Salón privado del Bar Popeye a las 530 p.m. se encontraban 16 personas incluyendo a Rick y Max

**- ****Buenas chicos, muchas gracias por venir; hoy es un día muy especial para Rick y para mi, porque decidimos que era momento de compartir y conocer un poco mas sobre los pilotos As de las otras escuadras, están en sus casa, pidan lo que quieran que son bienvenidos…**

**- Y****eeehhhh, viva el Capitán Hunter y el Teniente Sterling. CHICOS CERVEZA GRATIS.**

**- Yo prefiero el Whisky.**

**- Rick**

**- Dime Max**

**- No me gusto como nos vieron los marineritos de agua dulce al pasar**

**- Tranquilo Max estamos en el salón privado no molestamos a nadie, mientras mantengamos a los pilotos aquí adentro, no va ha haber problemas.**

Un par de horas más tarde dejando correr el licor como agua, el Teniente Sterling y el Capitán Hunter habían iniciado los interrogatorios de forma muy sutil y con las preguntas más suaves. Ya habían interrogado a 10 de los 14 pilotos.

**- ****Entonces Teniente Andrews tiene cuanto tiempo con su novia 1 o 2 años**

**- No señor, termine con mi novia hace 4 meses.**

**- Ah entonces todavía no le han echado el lazo al cuello.**

**- No señor, aunque he de admitir que por ahora no estoy buscando una relación.**

En eso Rick Marcaba No en el cuadrito de preguntas, disimuladamente.

**- Que es eso Capitán****? si puedo preguntar**

**- Usted sabe como es la Capitana Hayes, ando atrasado en unos informes especiales que le tengo que entregar hoy.**

**- Si la Capitana es algo fuerte en su trabajo**

**- Y ah tenido usted la oportunidad de conversar con ella a nivel personal.**

**- Una vez me la conseguí en el supermercado, me ayudo a seleccionar la carne; he de admitir que cuando no esta en el modo "Hayes", la Capitana puede ser muy amable. A parte que es una mujer muy bella.**

Por lo menos para la primera parte de la entrevista en Teniente Andrews estaba aprobado, cosa que aun a Rick no sabia si le gustaba o no; pocas personas de la base tenían la oportunidad de conocer el lado amable de Lisa, y algunas veces Rick sentía que ese lado era solo para él…. Gruño por lo bajo.

**- Pasa**** algo Capitán? **pregunto con una sonrisa

**- Nada Teniente, no se preocupe, voy a compartir un rato con los otros pilotos.**

**- Pase Capitán, no era mi intención acapararlo siendo uno de los anfitriones**

**- P****ermiso. **Y encima el tipo es educado, Maldición. Recuerda que esto no es por ti Hunter, le estas buscando padre a Don; y hasta ahora el Teniente Andrews llena todos los requisitos.

_Ojala el Capitán se de cuenta de lo que siente por la Capitana antes de que alguien se la quite_. Pensó Andrews.

En es suena su teléfono:

**- Capitán Hunter al habla**

**- Capitán le hablo del consultorio de la Doctora Sahara, para informarle que hay un cupo disponible a las 9:10 p.m. de hoy es la ultima consulta del día.**

**- Voy saliendo para allá.**

Por encima de la música, Rick hablo.

**- Max cabo de recibir la llamada del Hospital de la Base, la Doctora Sahara me recibirá en ****menos de una hora, tengo tiempo de ir a la casa y cambiarme para quitarme el olor a licor, te dejo pendiente de todo, cuento contigo. A penas me desocupe regreso.**

Dejando a Max solo con los pilotos

_Rick siempre me termina dejando todo el trabajo grrrr._

De allí siguieron bebiendo, aun faltaban las preguntas más difíciles y para esa fase del plan necesitaban a los pilotos bien borrachos; mientras afuera se comenzaban a oír comentarios de marines descontentos, por la presencia de los pilotos en su Bar.

Rick llego a su casa a cambiarse para ir al Hospital Militar de la Base, cuando va saliendo tocan el timbre.

**- **** Mimey, pero que haces aquí?**

**- Rick pensé que te gustaría verme, tu sabes para no perder la costumbre… tengo toda la noche libre. **susurro besándole el lóbulo izquierdo.

**- ****Mimey lo lamento pero no puedo atenderte, tengo cita con la Ginecóloga de Lisa.**

**- ****Ahhhh? Qué estas saliendo con la ginecóloga de la Capitana Hayes?**

**- ****No seas tonta Mimey. **Con esto Mimey pareció tranquilizarse.

**- ****Necesito que me diga el periodo fértil de Lisa, para que así pueda concebir a mi niño.**

**- Ahhhh? Rick, mírame… **abre el abrigo y solo se ve un conjunto de ropa interior negra con bordados sumamente sexy.** Te das cuenta que tengo una ropa interior endemoniadamente sexy la cual estoy loca por estrenar contigo; y si me tocas te darías cuenta de lo caliente que estoy; lista para que me penetres con fuerza como te gusta. Te prometo que si te quedas será el mejor sexo de tu vida.**

- Suspiro-** Lo lamento Mimey pero tengo otras prioridades en estos momentos y ya voy tarde, si quieres ve y revuélcate con Kail para que te quite lo caliente… Bye. **

Y dicho este Rick se fue a su cita con la Doctora Sahara. Dejando a Mimey perpleja.

En el hospital de la Base a las 9:15 p.m. consultorio de la Doctora Sahara.

**- ****Buenas Noches Capitán pensé que ya no vendría con lo puntual que son los pilotos.**

**- Buenas Noche Doctora son solo cinco minutos tarde por el trafico, me disculpo por ello.**

**- He de admitir que me tiene algo impresionada, e intrigada usted es el primer paciente hombre que tengo…**

**- E****spero que eso no represente un prejuicio en mi contra Doctora **–sonrió cortésmente-

**- No l****o creo, solo me hace preguntar que hace aquí.**

**- Miriya Sterling y Elizabeth Hayes son amigas mías y me hablaron tan bien de usted que he decidido venir para que me aclare ciertas cosas.**

**- Capitán si lo que necesita es un sexólogo se equivoco de medico **respondió con una sonrisa brillante.

**- No, a mi me interesa más aprender sobre los ciclos, el desarrollo y funciones del cuerpo femenino.**

**- Vaya y yo que creí que a los pilotos solo les interesaba saber en donde meterla. Claro que si necesita el grafico para eso tengo unos dibujitos infantiles por aquí que se lo explican bien.**

**- Podemos dejarnos de tonterías**

**- Me preguntaba cu****ando se quitaría la careta Capitán, así que dígame que quiere aquí?**

**- Quiero saber cuando es el periodo mas fértil del a Capitana Hayes y si sus ciclos son regulares**

**- Creo que sabe que toda información, Doctor-Paciente es confidencial.**

**- ****Lo se, pero tal vez pueda ayudarme.**

**- ****Es usted la pareja de la Capitana Hayes.**

**- No**

**- Entonces para que quiere saber esa información, esta planeando embarazarla sin ser su pareja, o tal vez practicar alguna clase de broma sórdida entre militares?**

**- Claro que No, Lisa es mi amiga y quiero esa información para ayudarla.**

**- No entiendo como podría ayudarla con esa información.**

**- Eso es asunto mió.**

**- Mire Capitán usted no es el primer troglodita que se aparece en mi consultorio con la maldita impresión que le voy a colaborar a empreñar a sus novias en contra de su voluntad, SOLO PORQUE PARA SENTIRSE MUY MACHOS TIENEN QUE TENER A SUS MUJERES EN CASA, COCINANDO, EMBARAZADAS Y DESCALZAS.**

**- CREO QUE USTED ES UNA FEMINISTA MUY RADICAL.**

**- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE USTED PIENSE, la información sobre la Capitana Hayes no la obtendrá de mí.**

**- DEMONIOS, por lo menos hay algo que me pueda decir con respecto al tema ya que estoy aquí.**

**- Bueno, los ciclos de las mujeres usualmente duran 28 días, y son mas fértiles al 14avo, día. Claro que esto lo sabe cualquier idiota con acceso a Internet. Si eso era todo Capitán, estoy cansada. Manejar mujeres embarazadas y a los idiotas de sus maridos todos los días no es fácil, y así que le agradezco se retire.**

**- Buenas Noches Capitán.**

**- Buenas Noches Doctora.**

_Solo espero que cuando Lisa __salga embarazada no me traiga al imbecil de su marido a consulta, es realmente insoportable._

A lo que Rick salio del edificio.

**-**** Maldita perra, **_bueno por lo menos se que el momento mas fértil de una mujer es en la mitad del ciclo, así que solo tengo que averiguar cuando le vino la menstruación a Lisa y de allí contar 14 días; aja genio y como sabrás si sus ciclos son de 28 días, si es fija y cuando le viene la menstruación?_

**- Miriya… **

Se retiro del hospital para comer algo y dirigirse al Bar Popeye con la firme convicción de asignar una nueva misión a Miriya en el desarrollo de su plan.

Mientras en el Bar Popey llegaba el trío disfrazadas de chicas no muy decentes… hacen entrada y todos lo marineros se las quedan mirando, no es común ver en ese Bar mujeres y menos en esas fachas.

**- Epa****, princesa quieres la compañía de un hombre**

**- Lo lamento solo me**** gustan los hombres de verdad, **respondió Kim

**- Disculpa, **le se dirigió sammy al bartender**, sabes donde están una serie de pilotos de la RDF?**

**- Al fondo a la izquierda, en la puerta de vidrio**

**- Gracias tesoro.**

Con esto se fueron hacia adentro…

**- John mira, los malditos pilotos primero invaden nuestro espacio y ahor****a nos quitan a nuestras mujeres**

**- Deberíamos enseñarles una lección.**

**- Siii**

El trío se infiltro silenciosamente en la sala privada donde había una serie de pilotos muy pero muy borrachos hablando de cosas no muy decentes.

**- Vamos chicos como van a decir que no les gusta dar una nalgada ocasional**

**- Jonson eso es aberrante**

**- Si, pero divertido.**

Los pilotos conversaban y Max solo tomaba notas, y participaba poco lo suficiente para guiar la conversación a donde tenia que ir.

**- Steve tu que opinas… donde es mejor tirarte a una mujer en tu casa o en la de ella**

**- Yo prefiero un hotel, pero tengo que decirte Jonson que a mi no me gustan las mujeres; pero si tu estas disponible encantado te demostraría lo que puedo hacer.**

**- Ahhhh esteee, tranquilo, hermano y disculpa. **

**- jajajaja…**

**- Chicas aquí no hay mujeres**

**- Mas importante que hace el Teniente Sterling rodeado de un puros hombres borrachos?**

**- Porque están hablando de sexo?**

**- Chicas el teniente Mars acaba de admitir abiertamente que es Gay y le acaba de hacer una proposición al Teniente Jonson? **Pregunto Sammy

**- O Dios chicas, o Dios**

**- Que pasa Kim?**

**- No acabamos de meter en una fiesta Gay**

**- Por eso es que no vemos al Teniente Sterling con ninguna mujer, le esta siendo infiel a Miriya con un hombre. **Exclamo Vanesa

**- El Teniente Sterling Gay? **Pregunto Sammy

**- Tal vez solo es**** una fase o esta experimentando** dijo Kim

**- Bueno tenemos que darle Gracias a Dios que no pagamos a las prostitutas hubiésemos perdido el dinero. **Concluyo Vanesa

**- Tú siempre encontrando el lado positivo a las cosas.**

No pudieron discutir más, en eso entraron 25 marines armados con palos, a sacar a la fuerza a los pilotos borrachos de la RDF de su Bar.

**- Kim, Sammy creo que es tiempo de irnos**

**- Sip. **

He hicieron una huida rápida y discreta por la salida de atrás.

Mientras dentro del Bar Popeye se enfrentaron los pilotos y los marines con golpes, puños, mordiscos y maldiciones, volvieron el Bar trizas; …hasta que oyeron a la distancia las sirenas de la Policía Militar…

Con esta escena se encontró Rick a su regreso.

**- RICK CORRE…**

**- Que paso Max****?**

**- Solo corre si no quieres terminar en el calabozo**

Los pilotos y los marines corrían por doquier huyendo de las manos de los Policías Militares.

Rick y Max se escondieron detrás de un vehiculo alejado, cubriéndose de ser vistos sentados en el piso, cansados, jadeando de la carrera que habían pegado.

**- Max**** me imagino por esto que mañana discutimos las notas.**

**- Rick voy a hablar con libertad**

**- Dime**

**- En estos momentos Te Odio.**

**- Yo también te quiero Max, yo también te quiero. **Le dijo pasando su brazo por su hombro.

Y con esa pelea en el Bar termino el quinto día…

Chicas este capitulo no fue fácil de escribir, pero espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto o mas que yo.

Besos y Saludos **Cat**

**P.D: Dejen comentarios o no escribo…** (puchero de la autora)


	6. Chapter 7

Como siempre les digo, Robotech no me pertenece, los personajes no son míos, aunque me encantan…

Hola Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… Creo que tengo Fans, siii… a mi me gustan las historias de humor y romance, no me gustan que me pongan a sufrir cuando leo; así que el hecho que me digan que les saco aunque sea una sonrisa, hace que se me ensanche el corazón; y el que las criticas sean tan positivas a pesar de que mi primer Fics es una locura me hace sentir satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho. Gracias por hacer nacer en mí, tan bonitos sentimientos. Besos **Cat **

Capitulo 6

Sexto Día-

Es bastante temprano y en la Base esta revuelta había mucho movimiento, y muchos rumores sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Desde los parlantes de la Base se escucho:

**- Comandante Grand su presencia es solicitada en la oficina del Almirante Global.**

Claudia que iba entrando en la Base quedo extrañada; que querrá el Almirante tan temprano conmigo? Se preguntaba

En la oficina del almirante…

Toc, toc, toc

**- ****Pase Comandante**

Después de los respectivos saludos militares.

**- ****Descanse.**

**- Almirante dígame que puedo hacer por usted**

**- Claudia ayer hubo un incidente en el Bar el Popeye y tenemos a varios pilotos detenidos, acompañados de algunos marines. **Dijo esto volviéndose a ver la ventana sosteniendo su pipa y dándole la espalda a Claudia

**- Claudia no se que esta pasando en mi Base, pero quiero que lo averigües. **

**- No entiendo? Señor**

**- Claudia hay un movimiento extraño, puedo sentirlo. El altercado tan extraño entre Hunter, Lisa y Patterson en la Tecnet; el castigo tan singular que el Capitán Hunter le impuso al Teniente Sims. Ahora los pilotos detenidos por pelearse en un Bar, cosa que no seria extraña, sino porque el local fue arrendado por Sterling y ninguno de los presentes era Skull. **

**- No se Claudia, algo pasa pero aun no he podido poner mi dedo en ello. Se que tiene que ver con Hunter, pero aun no se que es…**

- Suspiro –** Señor yo si tengo una ligera idea de lo que pasa, excepto por lo del Bar eso lo tengo que preguntar; pero le puedo decir señor que usted no quiere saber.**

**- Claudia yo quiero saber todo lo que pasa en mi Base**

**- Bueno señor siéntese, por que esto va para rato…**

En el hangar del Skull

**- Buen día Jefe**

**- Buen día Max, Miriya.**

**- Rick siguen haciéndole mantenimiento a nuestros Cazas…**

**- Así es Max, seguimos varados en tierra. Ya extraño volar.**

**- Y yo jefe.**

**- Miriya, necesito hablar contigo, tengo que pedirte un favor.**

**- Lo que usted quiera Jefe.**

**- No lo hablaremos aquí, lo discutiremos en mi oficina.**

_Otra vez el chico misterio__, ahora que se traerá Rick entre manos?, para que pregunto, si sea lo que sea, no es bueno para mí. _Suspiro Max

**- ****Ah y Max, tú y yo tenemos también varias cosas que discutir pero creo mejor que lo haremos en la noche en mi casa.**

**- Tranquilo Jefe**

En la Oficina de Rick en el Hangar del Skull

**- Bueno Miriya esto que te voy a pedir sonara muy extraño y no se como lo puedes conseguir, pero eres la única persona que creo que podría con esta Misión.**

**- ****Dime Rick a quien tengo que desaparecer.**

**- ****No se trata de eso Mir, aunque lo tomare en cuenta para situaciones futuras.**

**- ****Necesito que averigües cuando le vino la menstruación a Lisa, y si sus ciclos son regulares de 28 días?**

**- Ahhh?**

**- Quiero saber cuando Lisa es más fértil… para cuadrar su primera vez con esa fecha.**

**- Pero Rick, si no queda embarazada en la primera ocasión puede seguir intentándolo.**

**- Cierto, pero mientras mas contacto físico tenga con el padre de Don, mas propensa estará a crear un vinculo afectivo con él. Y no quiero eso.**

**- Entiendo Rick, pero como evitaras que repita después de la primera vez; tú sabes, le puede agarrar el gusto…**

**- Mir, si algo Lisa siempre a dicho, es que yo puede ser un dolor en el trasero; y si me tengo que mudar a casa de Lisa con cualquier excusa para que no se "repita" lo haré.**

**- Sin comentarios Rick…**

**- Entonces Miriya cuento conmigo.**

**- Siempre.**

A Media mañana en la cafetería de la Base se encontraban Rick y Lisa conversando, y decidiendo que iban a desayunar.

**- ****Rick definitivamente esto se esta volviendo costumbre.**

**- ****Una bonita costumbre si me preguntas a mi Lisa, no me gusta comer solo.**

**- ****Y a mi me gusta compartir contigo.** Rick solo sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa duro poco cuando sintió a alguien para al lado de la mesa mirándolos a los dos.

**- Hola Rick****.**

**- ****Mimey pero que haces aquí? **Pregunto Rick

**- ****Soy Mimey puedo entrar donde yo quiera. **dijo haciendo un puchero de niña malcriada.

**- ****Señorita Ling, esta es una Base militar para entrar hay protocolos que seguir.** _Dios a cualquier cosa se le llama señorita, maldita educación y maldita cortesía._ Pensó Lisa

**- ****No se preocupe Capitana no durare mucho tiempo. Rick me dijeron que estas en tu descanso; que te parece si vamos a tu oficina y hacemos lo que no tuviste tiempo de hacer anoche.** Le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

Lisa solo clavo sus ojos a la mesa en señal de vergüenza, no quería que Rick viera la tristeza reflejada en ellos cuando se levantara para irse a revolcar con la zorrita de Mimey.

**- Mimey lo lamento pero yo desayuno con Lisa****, y no la voy a dejar aquí sola para irme a revolcar un rato contigo.**

**- Como? Prefieres desayunar con esto… **dijo señalando a Lisa de forma despectiva**… ah tener sexo salvaje conmigo en tu oficina**

**- Mimey a Lisa la respetas, a diferencia de ti ella es una dama y es MI amiga. Y si, quiero que lo entiendas, prefiero desayunar con Lisa cualquier día de la semana que tener sexo sin sentido contigo. A parte no entiendo cual es tu insistencia de acostarte conmigo, si te acuestas con Kail o con cualquier otro tipo que te gusta sin mirar atrás, que ocurre, los demás hombres no te satisfacen?**

Ni Mimey, ni Lisa daban crédito a lo que oían, Lisa estaba encantada de que Rick la haya defendido, no que ella necesitara defensa, Dios sabe que ella puede barrer el piso con Mimey cualquier día, como militar entrenada que es; y Mimey no podía creer que Rick la rechazase otra vez y esta vez en publico, _por Dios yo soy Mimey._ pensaba

**- Pero Rick yo pensé que tu y yo estábamos en una relación**

**- Por favor Mimey, si yo estuviese en una relación contigo me importara con quien te acuestas, tendríamos exclusividad o al menos me importaría llamarte cuando estas de gira. Mimey, Mimey **–suspiro- **porque no te vas antes que te humilles mas, mira ya como te miran en la cafetería… toma a cualquier piloto y revuélcate con él para que se te pasen las ganas como siempre, sii.**

**- Richard Hunter más nunca, óyeme bien mas nunca voy a acostarme contigo.**

**- No te preocupes que yo prefiero pagar a una prostituta que volverme a acostar contigo, por lo menos a ellas se que les hacen exámenes mensuales para saber que están sanas, confianza que no puedo tener contigo.**

Con esto se giro para hablar con la Capitana

**- ****Lisa lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, ya pensaste con que quieres tu café? **Pregunto en un tono que denotaba algo de vergüenza o pena ajena.

**- ****Este… **Lisa solo voltio a ver el menú, como excusa para no verle la cara de asesina en serie a Mimey,** te parece bien un ponqué de naranja para acompañar mi café.**

**- Un ponqué de naranja será ****Pequeña. **Le dijo con una sonrisa y se levanto de la mesa ignorando a Mimey que seguía parada allí viéndolos como estatuas en museo.

**- Con permiso **fue lo único que dijo Rick al retirarse**.**

**- Maldita perra no se que tendrás con Rick pero no creas que en verdad que el prefiere pasar el tiempo contigo que conmigo. **Dijo muy bajo para que nadie más oyera, aunque no tuvo suerte, porque antes que Lisa pudiera responder apareció Miriya a su espalda.

**- A quien llamas maldita perra ruiseñor… Está… **señalando a todos lados…** si no te has ubicado es una Base militar y Lisa es nuestra Capitana; así que la respetas o yo te enseño a respetar. Y si no te gusta que Rick te haya cortado las patas resígnate, o muerte como el Turpial*, aquí no queremos Zorras así que vete por donde viniste y deja en paz a Rick y a Lisa o te la veras conmigo.**

Rick solo se reía desde la barra y pensaba: _Con Miriya siempre se puede contar_, mientras recibía el pedido y hacia su ritual.

**- Mira, extraterrestre de segunda, tu no eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer… **y eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Mimey, antes que Miriya la agarrara por los pelos y barriera con ella hasta dejarla del lado de afuera de la Base en frente de todo el personal militar.

**- Miriya, Miriya, suéltala ese no es el comportamiento que debe llevar un militar de carrera. **Gritaba Lisa.

Antes que pudiera salir de la cafetería Rick la detuvo…

- **Lisa, deja que se entretenga, todos aquí sabemos que Mimey se lo merece.** Y le sonrió a Lisa.

**- ****Ven a sentarte.**

Lisa miro resignada y obedeció pasivamente, después tendría que reunirse con el Almirante a explicarle lo sucedido; y que decir del interrogatorio del trío. Suspiro cansinamente.

**- ****Lo lamento Lisa, se que debí cortarla desde hace tiempo, es que ya no soportaba ni oírla hablar; su constante parloteo era obstinante… y parece que escogí el peor momento. **Dándole su pedido a Lisa y sentándose en la mesa, **que pena contigo**.

**-** **Pensé que ayer habíamos dicho que entre nosotros no existiría la vergüenza Rick. No te preocupes, si?** Y sonrieron los dos

Después de un silencio cómodo

**- Rick estas bien?**

**- Lisa Mejor imposible.**

_Si, Si, Si, Rick le cortó las patas a Mimey__, Siiiiiiii; si no estuviera en la cafetería de la Base estaría brincando, danzando y gritando de la emoción; Lisa compórtate eres una oficial de la RDF. Mas tarde tengo que salir ha comprarle un hermoso regalo a Miriya. _

En el Puente de la RDF. Las cosas estaban más lentas que lo de costumbre…

**- ****Capitana…**

**- ****Dime Sammy**

**- ****Es cierto que el Capitán Hunter rechazo a Mimey?**

**- ****Ya se habían tardado… ha chicas.**

**- ****Bueno Capitana usted sabe que la información es poder.**

**- ****Estamos trabajado…**

**- ****Por fa, Capitana, Siiii?**

**-****Vamos Lisa no seas mala con las niñas mira que no estamos haciendo nada ahorita.**

**-****Ok, ok, solo porque Claudia lo dice… Bueno Chicas, Si es cierto, Rick mando a volar a Mimey.**

**- Osea****, que él Bombón esta libre.**

**- SAMMY…**

**- Perdón… pero estemos claras, el Capitán Hunter esta rico, por donde se le mire…**

**- SAMMY…**

**- Calladita te ves más bonita Sam.**

**- KIM…**

**- Capitana y que hay de cierto que Miriya barrio el piso, con ella…**

**- Yo diría más bien que la uso como lampazo**.**

**- CAPITANA…**

**- En serio Chicas, Miriya saco de la cafetería a esa gata sin garras a rastras, y la paso por toda la Base… le piso quedo Limpiecito…**

**- Bueno Lisa yo la compararía mas con una zorra que con una gata pero cada quien hace los silogismos que quiere…**

**- Clau, no hay que compararla con una zorra; Ella es una Zorra.**

**- Trasportador V-K57 pidiendo permiso para aterrizar.**

**- Chicas se acabo la conversación a trabajar.**

En el hangar del Skull…

**- ****Capitan Hunter… **pregunto un mensajero de la RDF.

**- ****Si dígame?**

**- ****Esta es una Carta del Almirantazgo para usted, firme aquí.**

**- ****Ok. **Rick firma abre la carta, la lee y queda extrañado…

**- ****Que ocurre Rick?**

**- ****Max esto es muy extraño; el Almirante Global me ordena presentarme con el Psicólogo de la base para una evaluación, mañana a las 700 horas.**

_Hasta que al fin Claudia hizo algo útil._

**- ****Y vas a ir?**

**- ****No me queda de otra Max, …no me queda de otra…**

Horas de la tarde en casa de Miriya y Max. Suena el Timbre. Cuando Miriya abre la puerta se consigue a Lisa en la entrada.

**- ****Hola Mir, como estas?**

_Mejor imposible para los planes de Rick_

**- No muy bien**** Capitana, y usted? **Poniendo cara de dolor

**- ****Muy bien Mir.**

**- ****Pase por favor.**

**- Gracias. Mir y que tienes que no te sientes bien?**

**- ****Hay Capitana, me vino la menstruación y me duele como no tiene idea… **

Pasan y se sientan en la Sala.

**- Te entiendo Mir, a mi ****me vino el 17 y te juro que andaba que mataba a alguien.**

**- Si mi problema C****apitana es que nunca se cuando me va ha venir, no soy regular, creo que le dicen así ustedes los micronianos. **_Soy genio_ pensó Miriya.

**- jajaja****, yo nunca he tenido ese problema.**

**- Ah No?**

**- Ha decir verdad, soy mas fija que un reloj suizo ****Miriya, cada 28 días exactos. Por eso me ha extrañado tanto la instancia que tiene Claudia desde ayer para que tome pastillas anticonceptivas, con la excusa de regularizar mi menstruación. Pero esa es otra Historia.**

_Perra__, pero no crea la Comandante que me va ha ganar con esa…_

**- Y que le dijiste Lisa****?**

**- Miriya yo no quiero envenenar mi cuerpo con hormonas a menos que sea necesario.**

_Si supieras…_

**- ****Mir y donde están Max y Dana?**

**- ****Dana esta durmiendo la siesta Capitana y Max esta en la Base, viene a comer mas tarde y luego se va ha casa de Rick**

**- ****Estamos fuera de la Base llámame Lisa; Miriya… Rick y Max están pasando mucho tiempo justos, no te parece?**

**- Si pero es que tienen un proyecto juntos…**

_Que será ese proyecto que__ a los dos los esta adsorbiendo tanto… estará relacionado con la RDF?_ Pensó Lisa

**- ****Lisa, quieres una taza de café**

**- ****Noooo… Digo esteee, no te molestes Mir andas con malestar… **de la que me salve.

**- Mira Miriya te traje este regalo.**

**- Pero no es mi cumpleaños, ni navidad. No entiendo porque el regalo?**

**- Mir es un regalo de agradecimiento.**

**- Porque?**

**- Por patearle el trasero a Mimey cuando yo no pude…**

**- No tenías que molestarte Lisa. He de admitir que para mi fue todo un placer.**

**- Jajaja. **

Max esta en casa de Rick revisando sus notas.

**- Max entonces de los 14 quedaron 5****.**

**- ****Así es Rick, a decir verdad estoy impresionado; los pilotos pueden ser mucho más aberrados de lo que yo esperaba**

**- En realidad te impresiona Max? Porque ****déjame decirte que tú no eres un santo.**

**- Hey, yo nunca le he pedido a Miriya que se disfrace de Reno y Grite: LA TIENES GRANDE SANTA.**

**- Ok. Acepto el Teniente Jonson es muy extraño…**

**- Entraño es poco…**

**- ****Max, entre los aprobados esta el Teniente Andrews? **Pregunto Rick serio.

**- Si, se nota que es un buen tipo. Porque preguntas?**

**- No se, no me cuadra es demasiado perfecto para lo que queremos.**

**- No ****sabía que el ser muy perfecto para tu misión era un defecto.**

**- No se Max, es solo que no me cuadra, lo creo capaz de quedarse con Lisa.**

**- El dice que no quiere compromisos.**

**- Pero es muy recto y bien educado; además le gusta Lisa y no solo físicamente, tengo la impresión de que si la deja embarazada se casaría con ella y no solo por Don.**

**- Rick hasta ahora es nuestro mejor candidato; llena todos**** los requisitos que pediste y más…**

**- Lo se, pero tengo que pensarlo.**

_Rick, Rick, Rick__… ni que se aparezca el hombre perfecto envuelto en oro lo vas ha aprobar, simplemente porque no eres tú; solo espero que te des cuenta antes de que Don sea concebido… _

_Oh, no puedo creerlo, ya hablo como si la concepción de Don fuera un hecho; que Don ni que nada, seria el Bebe de Lisa ya hasta yo le acepte el nombre. Demonios… Rick me arrastro a su locura; tal vez debería poner un poquito de distancia en todo este asunto. _

Suspiro-_ Pero no puedo dejar a Rick solo, Mierda…_Concluyo Max

**- Por cierto Jefe, Mir le ma****nda un mensaje muy extraño. **

**- Si? que me mando a decir**

**- Que ****fue el 17 de este mes y cada 28 como reloj suizo. **

- Rick sonrió-** Perfecto.**

**- Ric****k a que se refiere?**

**- A nada Max a nada, pero déjame decir que esa mujer tuya ****vale oro.**

**- Si Rick, eso lo se.**

El trío discute en su casa los hechos de la noche anterior.

**- Chicas yo no creo que el Teniente Sterling sea Gay****.**

**- Sammy se les dice bisexual y que mas pruebas quieres? **Respondió Vanesa.- **el tipo estaba en una fiesta Gay…**

**- Chicas quien creen sea su pareja****? **Pregunto Kim

**- El solo se la pasa con el Capitán Hunter, que yo sepa… **respondió temerosamente Sammy.

**- No lo creo que él**** sea su pareja; Rick no estaba en la fiesta; aunque si creo que sabe algo y esta sirviéndole de tapadera al Teniente Sterling para que se le pueda escapar de Miriya. **Dijo Vanesa

**- Bueno son los mejores amigos,**** No? **respondió Sammy

**- Chicas ****pienso que vamos a tener que montar un sistema de vigilancia en la casa del Capitán, hasta que obtengamos las respuestas que queremos.** Sugirió Vanesa

**- Creo que deberíamos pones micrófonos escondidos. **Agrego Kim

**- Yo también.**

Y con esto el trío siguió haciendo sus planes.

Con esto termina el Sexto Dia.

* El turpial es un ave que canta y se muere de la rabieta o frustración cuando esta en cautiverio, por si acaso en sus países no lo conocen.

**Conocido también como Mopa o coleto

Lo siento chicas, me he tardado porque no he estado muy inspirada, y lamento mucho que no haya sido tan cómico como los capítulos anteriores… Besos **Cat**


	7. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece, denle Gracias Dios por eso…

Hola hoy quiero pedirles disculpas… porque me estoy tardando un poco mas, necesito tiempo para pensar no quiero ser repetitiva.

Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… Besos **Cat **

Capitulo 7

Séptimo Día-

Son las 630 a.m. y el Capitán Hunter ya se encuentra en las inmediaciones del Hospital militar ubicando el consultorio de la Doctora Andrade, una de las Psicólogas de la Base.

_Es extraño que el Almirante me haya remitido al Psicólogo, no me toc__a evaluación sino dentro de tres meses; lo único bueno es que la doctora Andrade nunca profundiza mucho, determina si estoy capacitado para volar y punto. Espero salir de aquí en media hora, quiero desayunar con Lisa; aun tengo que cuadrar con Max lo de esta noche, y revisar el esquema de vuelo para mañana, por fin terminaron el mantenimiento de las naves, estoy desesperado por volar._ Todo esto pensaba Rick en la Sala de espera…

**- ****Capitán Hunter la Doctora Andrade lo atenderá en estos momentos.**

**- ****Gracias**

Toco la puerta

**- ****Pase**

**- ****Buenos días Capitán, como se encuentra?**

**- ****Buenos días doctora Andrade, muy bien gracias a Dios**

**- ****Doctora podemos ir directo al grano tengo cosas que hacer**

**- ****Ah ha, no tan rápido, hoy nos vamos a llevar nuestro tiempo en esta sesión y de ser necesario se harán sesiones posteriores**

**- ****Como?**

**- ****Tranquilo Capitán un paso a la vez.**

**- ****Ok. Veamos que quiere. Pregunte Doctora**

**- No se trata de ****lo que yo quiera, se trata de que quiere usted, pero eso también lo discutiremos mas adelante.**

**- ****Por los momentos estaba leyendo su archivo**_. Porque__no me gusta como suena eso. _Pensó Rick**.**

**- Aja…**

**- Bueno aquí dice que usted no tiene familia, como se siente al respecto.**

**- Disculpe doctora, pero pensé que íbamos a discutir acerca de mi capacidad de vuelo; usted sabe como de costumbre… Usted me pregunta como me siento al aire, sobre mi miedo a la muerte; y yo respondo que aun no veo a Dumbo ni a ningún elefante rosa volando al lado de mi Varitech; y todos felices…**

**- Capitán no es necesaria la ironía; hoy tengo que hacer un examen mas profundo eso es todo. Colabore y saldrá rápido de aquí a volar.**

**- A****parentemente me tiene en sus manos, así que pregunte lo que quiera soy todo suyo.** Dijo con rabia.

**- Es lógico que este molesto a nadie le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, pero continuemos…**

**- Entonces no tiene familia, como se siente al respecto.**

**- No se si se ha dado cuenta Doctora, pero casi todo el planeta fue destruido, así que el hecho de que una persona tenga familia en estos tiempos es un milagro… Si usted tiene a sus familiares vivos la felicito no todos tenemos esa suerte.**

**- Esto no se trata sobre mí, y no tiene que ponerse a la defensiva Capitán, no lo estoy atacando…**

**- Pues yo no pienso lo mismo, pero continué… quiero salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible… como le dije tengo cosas que hacer…**

**- Cosas como ****que?**

**- Quiere que le de mi agenda?**

**- Por favor Capitán colabore**

**- Lleno mi vida con mi trabajo y mis amistades **

**- Tiene novia Capitán****.**

**- Me esta pidiendo una cita?**

**- Capitán…**

**- No, no tengo novia, en realidad nunca he tenido una solo "amigas"**

**- "Amigas"**

**- Compañeras de cama, se esta ofreciendo…**

_Pilotos…_

**- Capitán estoy casada, de tod****as formas gracias por la oferta. **

**- No se siente solo?**

**- A veces como todo el mundo.**

**- En su expediente dice que caso de fallecimiento que hay que reportarlo al Capitán Focker, ****señalándolo como su familiar mas cercano; y sino me equivoco en la actualidad eso no es posible.**

**- Así que de eso se trata… no se preocupe Doctora que si tengo la decencia de morirme lo haré dentro de mi Varitech, derribado por fuego enemigo el cual no dejara de mí ni las cenizas. Así que puede decirle a Recursos Humanos que no se estrese, no van ha tener que organizar un funeral. **Levantándose de la silla.

**- No tan rápido Capitán ni siquiera hemos comenzado. Así que siéntese o le ****suspenderé su permiso de vuelo.**

_Perra…_

**- Si tuviese que poner a un familiar cercano para el archivo quien seria?**

_No qu__isiera imponerle la carga a Max; y Lisa no se como lo tomaría, tal vez debería preguntarle._

**- Capitán?**

**- Creo que a Claudia Grand.**

**- La comandante?**

**- Si ella era la novia de mi hermano Roy, lo que la convierte en mi familiar más cercano.**

**- Pero por su expresión no se tratan mucho… no tiene a alguien más.**

**- No ha quien quiera imponer dicha carga.**

**- Muy bien, dijo que llenaba su vida con su trabajo y sus amistades… de que forma lo hace.**

**- ****Doctora no se preocupe, trabajo, cumplo con todas mis obligaciones; y comparto con mis amistades.**

**- Hábleme de sus amistades?**

**- Bueno que le puedo decir; mi mejor amigo Maximiliam Sterling usted lo conoce, es para mi más que un amigo, es mi hermano… el vino a llenar el espacio que Roy dejo vació; claro que no es Roy; si lo fuera Miriya ya lo hubiese matado, jajaja, la verdad es que son muy diferentes pero aun así se que cuento con él, de la misma forma que él cuenta conmigo. Además Max es un combo 2 x 1, su esposa Miriya es muy singular, pero es una persona totalmente confiable.**

**- Y**** Amigas?**

**- A parte de Mir; bueno Lisa, la Capitana Hayes ella es mi amiga, el resto como el trío son solo conocidas…**

_Hasta que te tengo donde quería…_

**- ****Entonces la Capitana Hayes es su única amiga…**

**- Se ****podría decir que si.**

**- Su amiga o su "amiguita"**

**- Le agradezco que a la Capitana Hayes la respete.**

**- ****No le he faltado el respeto, solo aclaro si la Capitana es una compañera de cama como usted menciono.**

**- Lisa nunca seria compañera de cama de nadie.**

**- Aparentemente ella esta dispuesta ha serlo, por los rumores que suenan en la Base. **

**- No se que haya oído pero no me gusta la dirección de esta conversación.**

**- Tranquilo Capitán, no le estoy atacando a usted personalmente solo estamos conversando acerca de Lisa.**

**- Capitana Hayes para usted, como le dije, le agradezco que la respete.**

**- Ok, tranquilo Capitán, desea un café?**

**- Estoy bien, Gracias… apreciaría que continuáramos, esté no es un sitio donde particularmente me guste estar…**

**- Esta bien Capitán.**

**- Hábleme de su relación con la Capitana.**

**- Ella es mi mejor amiga.**

**- Solo eso?**

**- Existe algo mas cercano que eso?**

**- Que hace cuando esta con la Capitana?**

**- Paseamos, conversamos, comemos juntos, salimos a trotar… se que a Lisa le importo y ella es importante para mí. Ella esta pendiente siempre si estoy bien, sea física o emocional; siempre tiene un detalle conmigo, recuerda mi cumpleaños y las fiestas las pasamos juntos; nos cuidamos mutuamente cuando nos enfermamos aunque no es frecuente gracias a Dios; hacemos las compras del supermercado juntos, incluso hemos pensado en comprar un perro para cuidarlo entre los dos, cuando no estemos de turno.**

_Este hombre es imbecil__ o se hace?..._

**- Es suena a cosas que hacen las parejas****…**

**- O la familia, para ella soy como su hermanito. Recuerde que Lisa perdió a su padre en ****el Gran Caño, ella también esta sola, así que nos hacemos compañía.**

**- Y que siente usted por la capitana?**

**- Ella es mi amiga,**** la quiero y respeto como tal.**

**- Nada mas?**

**- Nada más**

**- Porque fue el castigo del Teniente Sims.**

**- Desobedeció una orden directa****.**

**- E****so no fue lo que escuche**

**- Los chismes que haya oído son irrelevantes. A menos que se este postulando para formar parte del trío.**

**- Que ****ocurrió en el Bar Popeye?**

**- Compartían unos pilotos y las cosas se salieron de control.**

**- Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir al respecto?**

**- Si**

**- Si usted no es honesto conmigo ****yo no lo puedo ayudar.**

**- No he pedido su ayuda****.**

**- Pero la tiene que aceptar, ordenes del alto mando.**

**- Demonios.**

**- No blasfeme Capitán, y parta por aceptar que usted siente por la Capitana algo mas que amistad.**

**- Si lo hago, saldré de aquí y me dará mi autorización de vuelo?**

**- Si lo hace de corazón si.**

**- Eso quiere decir que para reconocérselo Doctora, tengo que comprarle rosas y traerle serenata; me imagino que su esposo ya no lo hace y por eso estará encantada de que yo me preste… aunque no espere que le haga otros favores…**

**- Solo admítalo y lárguese para poder cerrar este expediente.**

**- Bien, siento por Lisa algo más que una amistad…**

**- Y porque no es hombre y hace algo al respecto.**

**- Que parte no entendió, ****ella me ve como su hermano menor, además que no soy lo suficiente para ella.**

**- Primera vez en mi vida, que escucho a un piloto Varitech decir que no es lo suficientemente bueno para algo; pensé que ustedes poseían una mutación genética que los hacia arrogantes hasta la muerte.**

**- Quien es la irónica ahora?**

**- Esta totalmente seguro que lo ve como su hermano?**

**- Si**

_Idiota_

**- Pues sufra, porque yo siendo usted me arriesgo…**** pero usted es un terco, cabezota que no tiene ni dos dedos de frente.**

**- No voy a perder la amistad de Lisa por estar de baboso, no soy un Crío y si es por dormir con una tipa le aseguro que hay más de una que se quiere meter en mi cama.**

**- No es lo mismo tener sexo que hacer el amor Capitán; y tiene razón usted no es un crío, es solo un inseguro esperando que alguien tome lo que es suyo.**

**- Lisa no es Mía.**

**- Por lo menos eso lo tiene claro. Lo que implica que puede estar con quien quiera y ella elije pasar su tiempo libre con usted; solo sabe Dios porque.**

**- Hey que no soy tan mala compañía**

**- Capitán espero que sepa lo que hace, porque la Capitana no lo va ha esperar toda la vida y si la pierde estará solo… porque usted la ama y ella ****se enamorara alguien mas. Tome cartas en el asunto…**

**- Yo no dejare que eso pase**

**- Su actitud es muy egoísta, ella tiene derecho a amar y a ser amada.**

**- No se preocupe que lo que menos le faltara a Lisa será amor en su vida. De eso me estoy ocupando. **_Lisa recibirá y dará todo el amor del mundo a Don, de eso estoy seguro._

**- Suerte entonces, porque por lo que he oído de la capitana****, ella vale demasiado para estar sola, al igual que usted. **–Suspiro-

**- Una última pregunta y podrá irse con la autorización de vuelo.**

**- Dígame**

**- Esta realmente dispuesto a aceptar que otro Hombre toque a la Capitana y forme parte de su vida? No me mire así; no tiene que responderme es solo para que lo piense.**

**- Puede irse.**

**- Gracias.**

_La próxima vez que me llame el Almirante Global con un caso como este lo mando por un tubo._

Cuando salio del Hospital eran las 10:30 a.m. iba tarde para desayunar con Lisa solo aspiraba que lo hubiese esperado, sino darle la hormona iba ha ser mas difícil.

En la cafetería de la Base**…**

**- ****Rick ya te extrañaba donde estabas?**

**- El almirante me mando al ****Psicólogo para revisión antes de iniciar los vuelos. Aparentemente no solo los cazas necesitaban mantenimiento.**

**- Por favor Rick****, no seas cruel.**

**- Veo que no me esperaste para comprarte tu café. **_Rayos estupida doctora._

**- ****Lo siento Rick pero ya estaba baja en cafeína y ya tengo que volver al puente.**

**- Lo entiendo… te gustaría compartir un rato conmigo en la tarde?**

**- Claro que si Rick**

**- Bueno a las 5****30 p.m. esta bien.**

**- Si, ya ha esa hora he terminado mi turno**

**- Ok pasó a buscarte por tu casa. Cuídate Lisa**

**- Igual.**

En el puente a esa misma hora…

**- Sammy resolviste?**

**- Si el Teniente Stevens coloco los micrófonos en la casa del Capitán, y tenemos el sistema de audio en la casa.**

**- Bien Sammy**

**- Solo que el Teniente nos mando a decir que eso era un delito y que si nos pescaba el Capitán no fuésemos a dar su nombre**

**- Sammy el trío nunca revela sus fuentes.**

**- Eso fue lo que le dije. **El guiño el ojo**.**

En el Hangar del Skull.

**- ****Max todo listo para iniciar los vuelos mañana?**

**- ****Estoy haciendo las últimas revisiones, pero yo creo que si estamos listo.**

**- ****Y como le fue con la Psicóloga Jefe…**

**- ****El infierno hubiese sido más cómodo Max.**

**- ****Así de bien?**

**- Tres horas y media de tortura y lo peor es que no pude darle las hormonas a Lisa.**

_La Psicóloga no sirvió para una mierda.__ Y ahora que haremos con Rick._

**- Y que piensa hacer jefe****.**

**- La invite a las 530 a salir, así que allí se las daré.**** Max creo que hoy es un buen para invitar a los pre-candidatos del Skull a la casa.**

**- Pero no va ha salir con la Capitana?**

**- Si, pero podemos decirles que se presenten a las 7:30 p.m. ya a esa hora abre terminado con Lisa.**

**- Mañana tenemos vuelo, tal vez no sea buena idea emborrachar a los pilotos.**

**- Max el vuelo es a las 3 p.m. tiempo más que suficiente para que se les pase la resaca.**

**-**** Ok. Este Rick hay algo que quiero comentarte que me preocupa.**

**- Dime**

**- Te diste cuenta que el Teniente Sims esta en la lista.**

**- Si lo se.**

**- Ok, solo me cercioraba.**

**- Max has las invitaciones y prepara todo. Voy a estar en la oficina cuadrando los planes de vuelo. **

**- Rick y como voy a lograr que le teniente Sims vaya a tu casa? ****Tú sabes que no eres su persona favorita.**

**- Dile que quiero hacer las pases con él y recuérdale como cosa tuya que soy su oficial superior, que le conviene tenerme de buenas.**

**- A sus ordenes Jefe.**

Llamada Telefónica al Celular de Rick Hunter a cerca de la hora de salida de la Base.

**- ****Capitán Hunter.**

**- ****Rick soy yo Lisa**

**- ****Hola Lisa, dime que puedo hacer por ti.**

**- ****Rick se me presento un improvisto, voy a volver a casa hasta a las 9 más o menos**

**- ****Demonios Lisa, quiero verte hoy y conversar contigo aunque sea un ratito. Me siento solo.**

**- Deja de hacer pucheros manipulador****. **_Rick esta rogando verme?, no seas tonta Lisa se siente solo y quiere a su amiga._

**- T****e parece si cuando llegue a la casa te llamo y tenemos una pequeña sesión de cine. Todo menos Top Gun.**

**- ****Eso quiere decir que podemos ver "EL ARO" o "LA MALDICION".**

**- ****No, Rick terror tampoco, sabes que no me gusta; luego tú te vas muy tranquilo y yo me quedo sola muriéndome de miedo.**

**- Y si me quedo a dormir contigo? **

A este punto a Lisa se le detuvo el corazón.

**- Anda Lisa piénsalo nunca estuve en una pijamada, podemos comer, ver las pelicular y enrollarnos en el sofá. Además ninguno de los dos tiene que estar temprano en la base.**

**- Esta bien Rick tu ganas.**

**- Perfecto yo busco las películas y tú abasteces la lacena.**

**- Rick por favor trae aunque sea una película que yo pueda ver…**

**- Te gustaría una de Disney o mejor nos llevo una porno a ver si aprendemos algo nuevo?**

**- RIIIICK**

**- Jajajaja, tranquila pequeña sabes que es broma, te veo a las 9. Bye**

**- Bye**

_Rick no se compone…_

**-**** Rick ya todo esta Listo para esta noche.**

**- Mierda Max se me había olvidado, he hice otros planes**

**- ha si?**

**- Si, le dije a Lisa que veríamos películas en su casa, y que me quedaría a dormir allá.**

_Ok__, eso no me lo esperaba, pero si quiero que Rick sea el padre de Don esto me favorece. Un momento cuando decidí que Rick seria el padre de Don; Maximilian otra vez con lo Don?... la locura es contagiosa, tengo que hablar con Claudia._

**- Jefe, pero si usted quiere compartir con la Capitana yo puedo hacer el sacrificio de entrevistar a los pilotos, con tal ya todo esta dispuesto.**

**- Max pero me da pena dejarte la carga a ti solo.**

**- Rick solo son 6 y son Skull los veo todos los días; además me dejaste solo en el Bar Popeye ****con 14 he hice bien el trabajo, esto será pan comido.**

**- Gracias Max aun así te acompañare hasta que me llame Lisa. Tengo que ir a buscar las películas, nos vemos mas tarde en mi casa.**

**- Claro Rick hasta más tarde.**

Horas mas tarde en el Hospital Militar…

**- ****Miriya Gracias por venir.**

**- ****Que ocurre Lisa, porque me citaste aquí?**

**- ****Bueno Mir, te acuerdas que te comente lo necia que estaba Claudia con lo de las pastillas anticonceptivas?**

**- ****Aja…**

**- ****Bueno esta mañana llego y me dijo que me había apartado una cita con la Doctora Sahara…**

**- ****Para que ella te prescriba las pastillas**

**- ****Exacto Mir**

_D__efinitivamente la Comandante Grand es una arpía…_

**- ****Y que piensas hacer Lisa**

**- ****Que voy a hacer, si no venia Mama Claudia me hubiese dado unas nalgadas.**

**- ****Entiendo tu punto.**

**- ****Quería pedirte que me acompañaras a la consulta se que tienes mas experiencia en esto que yo.**

**- ****Claro que si Lisa.**

En el consultorio

**- Capitana ya me preguntaba cuando la tendría por aquí, hola Mir como estas, ****y como estas Dana?**

**- Muy bien, todo bien en casa; ****Doctora Sahara yo llame hace unos días para hacer una consulta y me dijeron que no tenia cupo este mes, como Claudia consiguió la cita?**

**- La verdad Mir, es que cuando la Comandante Grand me dijo que esta cita era para recetarle pastillas anticonceptivas a Lisa, tuve que sacar tiempo, no pude negarme… **

_No puedo hacerle daño a la humanidad permitiendo que el b__astardo de Hunter se reproduzca y le desbarate la vida a Hayes de paso, me gustaría estar allí cuando se entere de esto…jajaja… _y sonrió malignamente

**- ****He Doctora Sahara esta con nosotras.**

**- ****Si chicas, lo siento por un momento me distraje. Bueno Lisa por tu perfil hormonal, estas son las mejores pastillas para ti; debes comenzar a tomarlas cuando comience tu periodo, pero en tu caso es bueno que las comiences desde ya y si vas a tener relaciones sexuales apoyes con otro método anticonceptivo.**

**- Esa no es la intención de las pastillas.**

**- Tranquila Lisa solo te digo que no te vayas a confiar, usa mínimo dos.**

_Jajajaja estupido Hunter…_

Saliendo del consultorio…

**- ****Son ideas mías o le sentí a la Doctora un aura maligna.**

**- ****Lisa yo no se de auras.**

**- ****Esta bien Miriya.**

**- Lisa te molestaría si yo te compro las pastillas, es que igual tengo que ir a la farmacia.**

**- Harías eso por mi; Gracias Mir yo voy a estar en el supermercado comprando las cosas para la noche de cine con Rick.**

**- Va ha ver películas con el Capitán hoy.**

**- Si.**

**- Me alegro, ahorita nos vemos.**

_Hay que ver que Mir__iya es una buena amiga._

**- Miriya… el dinero para comprarlas.**

**- No se preocupe Capitana yo se las regalo.**

Miriya en la farmacia

**- ****Me da estas pastillas.**

**- ****Muy bien.**

Miriya destapa la caja y mira las tabletas

**- ****No tiene por casualidad unas vitaminas que se vean similar a estas pastillas?**

El vendedor la miro muy pero muy feo…

**- Usted no es la señora que hace unos días compro unas cajas de condones y unas agujas?**

**- Usted esta allí para vender y yo estoy aquí para comprar, métase en sus propios asuntos y búsquese una vida.**

**- ****Aquí tiene…**

**- ****Gracias, me da dos tabletas de vitaminas mas… **_con Claudia siempre hay que estar preparadas, pero ni crea Grand que me va ha ganar…esto es la Guerra y yo soy una Meltran_

En la reunión en casa de Rick

En el porche acomodando la caja de cervezas.

**- Odio tener que soportar a Sims**

**- Y porque no lo descalifica Jefe**

**- Porque a diferencia de Andrews, con él estoy seguro que come y se va; nunca intentaría quedarse con Lisa**

_Rick y sus razonamientos ilógicos_

**- Max cuando me vaya quiero que lo examines bien, no quiero errores si es medio extraño lo descalificas****. Tengo la impresión que es medio sadista… no se que me da esa idea.**

**- Ok jefe no se preocupe.**

El Trío en su casa

**- Chicas estamos de suerte**

**- El Capitan Hunter tiene una reunión con varios pilotos en su casa**

**- Ósea que los oiremos en acción**

**- SIIII**

Dos horas mas tarde…dentro de la Cajita de Fósforos.

**- Max me llamo Lisa**

**- ****Tranquilo Jefe vaya con Dios.**

**- Chao Max, **muy bajito al oído** ya sabes pendiente sobre todo de Sims.**

**- No se preocupe Jefe.**

_En las que me meto por buen amigo._

**- ****Teniente Sterling a donde se fue el Capitán Hunter?**

**- ****El va ha dormir hoy en casa de la Capitana Hayes**

**- ****Como?**

Con el Trio…

**- ****Oyeron eso chicas Rick va a dormir con Lisa**

**- ****Chicas no con Lisa en casa de Lisa; con lo estupido que es Hunter y lo Tímida que es Hayes a nivel personal, dudo mucho que allí pueda pasar algo.**

**- Se fijaron el ****Capitán dejo al Teniente Sterling solo con su fiesta, definitivamente le esta sirviendo de tapadera.**

**- Aja, esta vez no discuto esa es la única explicación posible.**

**- ****Vane cuando vamos a comenzar a entrenar a Lisa en el arte de flirtear.**

**- ****Si hay que quitarle esa timidez.**

**- ****Que les parece si mañana la arreglamos al estilo trío y la sacamos un rato al Bar nuevo en el Sector Civil?**

**- ****Me parece un buen punto por donde empezar.**

**- ****A mi también.**

Devuelta a la Fiesta

**- Que envidia con el ****Capitán**

**- La verdad es que Hayes debe ser una fiera en la cama**

**- Claro si es una fiera fuera de ella… Jajajaja, **risas de los pilotos.

**- Chicos ellos son solo amigos.**

**- Deja de decir bobadas Sims, que todo lo tuyo es porque te quedaste con las ganas.**

**- Eso aun esta por verse.**

De vuelta al Trío.

**- ****Chicas oyeron eso… **

**- ****Parece que tenemos otro candidato al premio. **

**- ****Y cual es el primero?**

**- ****Rick boba.**

**- Pero este prospecto no me gusta, me gusta más Rick.**

**- Y yo te apuesto que Lisa piensa lo mismo, Sammy.**

**- Si pero Rick es muy denso****, así que es mejor que dejemos las puertas abiertas a otros galanes…**

**- Me gusta como piensas Kim**

**- Gracias Vane, por eso somos amigas.**

**- Yo le sigo yendo a Rick.**

**- Chicas cambiando el tema, alguien sabe porque hablan tanto de sexo?**

**- Debe ser una cosa de bisexuales.**

**- Yo creo que es de todo el género masculino.**

**- Cuando creen que comiencen la orgía?**

**- SAMMY…**

**- y ahora que dije?...**

En casa de Lisa Hayes.

**- Vamos Lisa anda di que si.**

**- Rick no me parece apropiado que veamos las películas en MI cuarto, en MI cama.**

**- Lisa pero el televisor de tu cuarto es más grande.**

**- Rick deja de portarte como un bebe.**

**- Y si prometo no comer en el cuarto.**

**- Bueno pero tampoco puedes beber petcola**

**- Lisa….**

**- Esas son mis condiciones Richard Hunter las tomas o vemos las películas en la Sala.**

**- Esta bien, pero la cobija gruesa es la mía.**

**- Malcriado.**

**- Lisa… y me vas a arropar y a leer un cuento.**

**- Rick ya deja de molestar y ven a la cama**

_Dios me gusto como sonó eso…_

Después de la primera película el cuarto de Lisa era una zona de desastre, había cotufas por todas partes, la petcola se había derramado en la alfombra blanca… y estaban destapando una piña de helado para comérsela en la cama.

**- No se porque pensé que ibas a comprar helado de café****.**

**- Hey que también me gusta el chocolate.**

**- Pero triple chocolate.**

**- Es tu favorito. No?**

**- ****Lisa sabes que te quiero.**

**- ****Rick se que lo haces y mas cuando te compro chocolate. **Y le saco la lengua

**- Vi jugo de fresa en la nevera, quieres?**

**- Si Rick, Gracias**

Rick fue a la sala busco en su bolso las pastillas, la trituro y las hecho en el jugo, para luego llevárselo a Lisa.

**- Todo sea por ti Don.**

**- Dijiste algo Rick.**

**- No nada Lisa ya voy.**

Durante la segunda película Lisa se durmió con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Rick. Su respiración acompasada y el olor de su cabello, nublaban todos sus sentidos y en lo único que podía pensar es que eso era lo más cercano al paraíso, por lo menos para él.

Y con esto termina otro capitulo… ya tengo que ir entrando en la onda romántica no?

Pero hayyyy pero miren que tiernos… autora saca la lengua

Besos y cuidense **Cat**


	8. Chapter 9

Como siempre y eternamente Robotech no me pertenece, no soy tan creativa… sniff, sniff la Autora llora…

Chicas, Chicas, Chicas… no se me adelante pero tampoco se me atrasen, se que el Fics es Clase "M" pero en realidad creen que si Rick hubiese besado a Lisa anoche la iba a perdonar… _Daaa Nop_

Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… me Honra que se tomen tiempo para criticar este pequeño intento de fics. Eso quiere decir que les ha llegado al corazón. Muchas Gracias. Besos **Cat **

Capitulo 8

Octavo Día-

Hoy el día no comenzó tan temprano son las 9:30 a.m. y se ve a un tipo de cabello muy curioso dirigirse a la cafetería de la base militar.

**- ****Buenos días Comandante Grand.**

**- ****Sterling pensé que tenías turno en la tarde.**

**- ****Así es pero decidí venir temprano para hablar con usted… sobre nuestro problema común, usted sabe…**

**- ****Max vamos a mi oficina. **Y con esto se levantaron y se fueron al despacho de la comandante Grand

**- ****Bueno ya estamos en privado Max, así que dime, que pasa ahora con Rick…**

**- ****La consulta con la psicóloga no sirvió de nada, y además creo que me contagio la locura…**

**- Como?**

**- Creo que el hijo de la Capitana ****debe nacer… y por la salud mental de Rick mientras más pronto mejor.**

**- Discúlpame Max.**

**- Que creo que Don debe nacer, pero que debería llamarse Donald Hunter Hayes; como el hijo de Rick y Lisa que seria.**

**- Definitivamente la locura de Rick es contagiosa.**

**- Claudia yo creo que Rick ama a Lisa, por eso esta haciendo todo esto, y es mas que evidente que la Capitana no es indiferente frente a Rick entonces, porque no los juntamos y salimos de esto.**

**- Esto suena muy interesante,****… Maximiliam Sterling de casamentero**

**- Claudia te juro que en estos últimos días con Rick he hecho papeles peores que el de casamentero…**

**- Si por casualidad de la vida, decidiera apoyarte, cosa que no estoy diciendo que haré… tienes un plan.**

**- Solo lo discutiré con**** usted si se me une a la causa, no le voy a dar mis planes para caer en el mismo juego que tiene con Mir, Comandante.**

**- Sabes que informe de esta situación al Almirante…**

**- Me di cuenta a lo que remitieron a Rick a evaluación psicológica.**

**- El opina lo mismo que tú****.**

**- El Almirante es un hombre inteligente.**

**- Elabora tus planes, cuentas con su ayuda y la mía.**

**- Gracias Claudia.**

**- No me lo agradezcas Maximiliam, todo sea por ver feliz a Lisa.**

**- Contamos con el trío?**

**- ****Tendría que averiguarlo, pero no te preocupes obtendrás una respuesta pronto.**

**- Hasta luego Comandante**

**- Hasta pronto Maximiliam.**

Eran como las 10:30 a.m. y en una casita del barrio militar, duermen dos figuras abrazadas muy cómodamente, cuando un ruido fuerte despierta a una de estas.

**- ****Hummm… que cómoda estoy.**

Lisa se despierta para ver que esta recostada al pecho de Rick, tiene sus piernas entrelazadas y Rick tiene una de sus manos en su cintura, se nota que le ha alzado un poco la franela para tocar su piel desnuda, en la noche ella había sentido caricias en esa zona ahora sabia porque. Se ruborizo un poco, estaba en su cama, acostada y abrazada a Rick Hunter; Dios si solo hubiesen tenido Sexo todo seria perfecto. Detallo unos segundos a Rick dormido con su pelo más rebelde que de costumbre y no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba a ese hombre con locura aunque el no le correspondiese.

**Tilín, Tilín**

_Maldito timbre._

No se quería levantar pero tenia que hacerlo, quien sea que estuviese en la puerta era persistente; lo observo se veía increíblemente sexy, mil veces mejor que en sus sueños… le dio un beso suave en la barbilla, no pudo evitarlo tenia años soñando hacer eso, besar su barbilla varonil, tal vez algún día su cuello; lastimosamente por el timbre eso no seria hoy.

Lisa se puso su bata de baño blanca para tapar un poco su pijama, la cual consistía en un pantalón de tela suave verde manzana con líneas finas mas oscuras verdes y azules y una franelita blanca de algodón de tiritos, con encaje, no llevaba brasier; primero no los usaba para dormir y segundo tenia aun los senos lo suficientemente rectos como para tener que preocuparse. Se calzo con unas pantuflas cómodas, las que Rick le había regalado en navidad sonrió ante el recuerdo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Lo que vio al abrirla dejo sin habla…

**- B****uenos días, sabemos que hoy entramos tarde a la Base pero no pudimos aguantarnos el venir a desayunar con usted.**

**-**** Si Capitana la vamos despertando?**

**- ****Tuvo buena noche?**

Y no paraban de preguntarle cosas el trío mientras pasaban a su casa sin invitación y se preparaban para servir la mesa, compartiendo miradas picaras entre ellas.

Mientras Lisa seguía con la mano en la perilla y la puerta abierta, al igual que sus ojos… con un solo pensamiento, _Dios no permitas que Rick se despierte, si el trío lo ve…los rumores no pararían sino hasta el próximo siglo._ Y con determinación se dirigió a la cocina a intentar que este desayuno no durara más de 10 minutos.

Minutos más tarde Rick se despertaba desorientado en la cama de Lisa…

_Donde estoy? Hummm en el cuarto de Lisa, huele a ella… _se pasa la mano por el cabello mientras oye murmullos desde la cocina.

_Ese no es el trío? pensó _Y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras su diablito interno le decía que hiciera una maldad…

Rick se levanto, llevaba unos pantalones de pijama anchos y negros con una franelilla sin mangas blanca, su cabellos alborotados resaltaban con sus ojos azul intenso que brillaban con algo de diversión y mala intención, sin calzarse se dirigió a su objetivo._ La ubico de espaldas mas cerca de la sala dándole el frente al trío que estaba colocando la mesa… Sonrió… era demasiado fácil._

_Lisa solo pudo sentir como un brazo fuerte la agarra por su cintura y jalaba su cuerpo hacia un pecho duro que golpeo con su espalda y con la otra mano el hombre apartaba sus cabellos los colocaba detrás de la oreja izquierda y le plantaba un beso ligero en el cuello mientras le decía:_

**- ****Buenos días pequeña dormiste bien? **Con una voz ronca sumamente sexy era un susurro muy claro, para todo el que quisiera oír.** Te extrañe en la cama cuando no sentí tu calor a mi lado… y me desperté**

_Cosa que la dejo casi sin habla, hasta que subió la mirada para encontrar al trío y entendió todo… tenia dos opciones molestarse con Rick o seguirle el juego.__ Se giro para darle la cara…_

**- Te entiendo yo tampoco puedo seguir durmiendo cuando no estas a mi lado. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tus brazos. **Se puso de puntitas paso los dos brazos por el cuello de Rick y le dio un besito estilo mariposa en los labios. _Si el quiere molestar al trío por lo menos tengo que aprovechar._

Ah este punto el trío no se lo podía creer Vanesa había sacado su celular y estaba tomando fotos…

**- Ya te cepillaste?**

Rick se rasco la cabeza con descuido, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba

**- No pero me voy a bañar y allí lo haré. Me preguntaba si te querías bañar conmigo, tu sabes para economizar agua.**

**- RIICK**

**- Pero qué? si es lo mas natural**

**- Te pasaste, ya deja de jugar.**

**- Estaban jugando? **

**- Claro Sammy. **Respondió Rick

**- Debieron ver sus caras… **agrego Lisa

**- Capitán Hunter cuando puede jugar así conmigo?**

**- SAMMYYY…**

**- No me griten ustedes también lo pensaron.**

**- Jajaja… Rick vete a bañar **dándole una palmada en el hombro**… cuando salgas te tendré tu café. Que quieres desayunar?**

**- Cualquier cosa Lisa sabes que no soy exigente.**

**- Chao. Chicas las veo en un rato. **Con eso soltó a Lisa no sin antes darle un beso en la sien.

**-** **Entonces Lisa ya no eres virgen?**

**- Que parte de "era un juego" no entendiste Sammy.**

**- ****Aun así, Lisa no te parece que Rick esta muy cariñoso contigo últimamente?**

**- Es que se ha sentido solo y ustedes saben que para él soy su familia.**

**- Si usted lo dice… **miraron las tres escépticamente a Lisa.

Después de medio día…

**- Lisa voy a dejar este bolso con esta ropa aquí… no se cuando la pueda necesitar.**

**- Esta bien Rick no hay problema… quieres caminar hasta la base**

**- En este clima me encantaría…**

Lisa llego a la base tomada de la mano de Rick, a ella le gustaba que el estuviese tan cariñoso y protector con ella, aunque no se podía hacer ilusiones.

**- Entones Sims, en verdad crees que tienes un poquito de chance con la Capitana?**

**- Estoy seguro de eso…**

**- Entonces mira para allá, porque desde donde yo veo el Capitán finalmente reclamo lo suyo.**

A la distancia se pudo ver a Rick dándole un beso en la mano a Lisa antes de soltársela y dirigirse al hangar

**- Hunter es un perro.**

**- Si Sims, un perro con mucha suerte.**

Luego en puente.

**- Lisa fuiste a la consulta que te aparte ayer?**

**- Si Mama Claudia…**

**- Para ti Soy Tía Claudia… y ya compraste el medicamento?**

**- Lo compro Miriya por mí, y me lo dio esta mañana**

**- Miriya?**

**- Si le pedí que me acompañara y muy amablemente se ofreció a comprarlo por mi, hasta me lo regalo, dijo que eso era lo mínimo que una amiga podía hacer.**

_Maldita Miriya. Grrrr__… por otra parte si vamos a cuadrar otro plan diferente tal vez debería dejar a Miriya ganar… como odio perder; Claudia no pierdes te retiras por un bien mayor… si eso, me retiro con honores_.

**- Pasa algo ****Clau?**

**- No nada Lisa, vamos a seguir trabajando.**

A las 3 p.m. era tiempo del vuelo del Skull

**- Skull 1 a Delta 1, pido instrucciones, **pareció Rick en la pantalla con una sonrisa.

**- ****Skull le toca patrullar los sectores 5-G al 7-G y Rick recibí ordenes de Mastroff, quiere que dividas el escuadrón Skull en 3 equipos para que abarquen una mayor área de patrullaje en menor tiempo.**

**- El siempre consigue como hacernos la vida mas ****fácil, no? …Lisa sabes que eso nos deja mas vulnerables a ataques enemigos y no me gusta poner en riesgo a mis pilotos.**

**- ****Lo se Rick, pero son ordenes.**

**- ****Bien… Miriya toma a los Skull 4 al 13 y patrullen el sector 5-G al 6-J**

**- ****Max… tu tomaras los Skull del 14 al 23 patrullaras el sector 6-K al 7-B **

**- ****Skull 24 al 30 sígame… patrullaremos las zonas del 7-C al 7-G**

**- ****Rick en esa zona ha habido mucho movimiento enemigo.**

**- ****Lo se Lisa y no me gusta ir sin el apoyo de Max, pero entra dentro de la zona a patrullar hoy. No te preocupes estaremos bien.**

**- Tu pista de despegue es la 21. Tiene permiso para despegar Capitán. ****Buena caza piloto y cuídate.**

**- ****Hunter fuera.**

Media hora más tarde

**- Skull 1 a Delta 1 adelante Delta 1**

**- Aquí Delta 1, ocurre algo Rick?**

**- Lisa recibo lecturas anómalas en mi radar; podrías confirmarlas.**

**- Kim?**

**- Capitana si hay movimiento de radar en principio parece producto de la radiación del sector pero no puedo descartar la presencia de naves enemigas.**

**- Oiste Rick?**

**- Si Lisa, pero no me aclara nada y tengo un mal presentimiento, no me gusta entrar a un sector a ciegas.**

**- A mi tampoco me gusta como se ve eso. Ten cuidado.**

**- Siempre****, Hunter fuera.**

Quince Minutos después…

**- Skull 1 a Delta 1… Lisa mi radar detecta naves enemigas; repito mi radar detecta naves enemigas.**

**- Delta 1 a Skull 1, desde aquí detectamos 10 naves enemigas.**

**- Tenemos contacto visual, la batalla es inevitable…**

**- Capitana tengo un nuevo contacto…**

**- Dime Kim.**

**- Por el Norte de la posición del Capitan Hunter detecto 10, no 15 naves enemigas mas…**

**- ****Rick sal de allí es una trampa…**

**- ****Es muy tarde Lisa no tenemos para donde correr, estamos rodeados solo podemos quedarnos a pelear.**

**- Max…**

**- Ya oí Capitana nos dirigimos a las coordenadas del Capitán Hunter en su ayuda llegaremos en 15 minutos.**

**- Miriya…**

**- Capitana estaré con el en 10 minutos.**

Por amor de Dios Rick solo aguanta

**- ****Rick la ayuda va en camino.**

**- Demonios Lisa somos 7 contra 25.**

**- Capitana Skull 26 y Skull 29 fueron derribados.**

La batalla llevaba 7 minutos, Rick se las había arreglado para derribar a 6 de los enemigos por si solo, con la ayuda de la instrucciones de Lisa, ella parecía su ángel guardián le decía cuando virar y cuando los tenia en la cola, aun así no tenía sistema de apoyo, ni quien le cuidara su espalda, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo que lo derribaran; en esta situación extrañaba a Max…** Demonios Lisa destruyeron al Skull 30.**

**- Capitana solo quedan en el aire Skull 1 y Skull 27; los otros pilotos fueron derribados.**

**- Miriya , Max donde están? Rick no tiene mucho tiempo.**

**- Capitana estoy a 2 Minutos del sitio, **respondió Mir;** y yo a 5 Capitana.**

**- Apresúrense**

**- Rick tienes tres a la Cola, tácticas evasivas…**

**- Lisa no p****odemos seguir mucho tiempo este juego del gato y el ratón, se me acaban las municiones.**

**- Solo aguanten. **

Unos minutos después.

**- Capitana Skull 27 fue derribado…**

**- LISA ESTAN TODOS SOBRE MI, ME DIERON, repito Skull 1 recibió un impacto. Apago motor izquierdo… Derribe otro…**

**- Rick solo resiste Max y Mir están por llegar.**

**- Lisa si no salgo de esta…**

**- NO TE ATREVAS A DESPEDIRTE HUNTER…**

**- Impactos en fuselaje, destruyeron mi cabina*. Los vidrios limitan mi visibilidad. Me tiene en la Mira…**

Repentinamente la nave que estaba por derribar a Rick fue destruida…

**- ****Capitán me extraño?**

**- Me alegro de verte Mir como no tienes idea…**

**- Se que soy importante Capitán.**

**- Miriya déjate de tonterías y protege al Skull 1.**

**- A la orden Capitana.**

Minutos mas tarde llego Max, la batalla no duro mucho y pudieron volver a casa…

**- Vanesa ordena el despegue de los equipos de rescate; que sean escoltados por los escuadrones Ghost y el Wolf… si hay un sobreviviente lo quiero en Macross.**

**- Si Capitana…**

**- Voy a estar en la plataforma del Prometeos.**

**- Claudia…**

**- Lo se Lisa, ve yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Nos vemos mañana.**

Lisa sabía que hasta cierto punto salir del puente e ir al Prometeos era un abandono del deber, pero a este punto no le importaba, solo quería ver a Rick.

El Skull 1 aterrizo, era un milagro ver a la nave aterrizar con tal pericia a pesar de estar tan herida… el humo salía de los motores y el espectáculo era impactante… después de aterrizar Rick salio de la cabina, coloco una mano en el fuselaje de la nave con admiración y solo pudo decir:

**- Gracias amiga por ser tan fiel… con otra nave no lo hubiese logrado y gracias Roy donde quiera que estés hermano se que me estas cuidando; y estas interviniendo ante Dios por mi.**

En eso Rick miro a Lisa a la distancia, sabia que esperaba por el, y él sabia que no le hubiese gustado ver a otra persona, el podía ver su cara de preocupación y angustia…

**- Lisa se que te debo dinero pero no tienes que esperarme en la plataforma de vuelo para ****cobrármelo.**

**- Richard Hunter por primera vez en tu vida no te atrevas a bromear conmigo… Ven ****acá déjame revisarte.**

**- Lisa estoy bien…**

**- Eso mismo pensamos de Roy cuando descendió del Skull 1; **dijo mientras revisaba… tenia varias cortadas pero ninguna parecía grave.

Lo abrazo y se dio cuenta que temblaba, todo era un acto, él tenia tanto miedo como ella, tal vez mas…

**- Vamos a que te revise un medico de la base, se que no qu****ieres hacerlo; pero hazlo por mí, por favor…**

**- Vamos Lisa… **dijo tomándola de la cintura, no iba a discutir con ella viéndola tan preocupada.

Acto seguido el doctor solo encontró en Rick unos golpes, unos rasguños y unas cortadas por los impactos en la cabina; era un milagro que no fuese peor… le tomo varios puntos en varias heridas causadas por el vidrio no eran muchas y le puso 15 minutos de oxigeno por el humo que inhalo; le receto algo para los nervios y para el dolor… Y al ver el estado de la Capitana no pudo evitar recetarle algo para los nervios a ella también… Ha ambos les dio reposo por 1 día…

Al Salir de la Sala de emergencia…

**- Rick quédate a dormir en mi casa hoy****.**

**- Estoy bien Lisa te lo juro, ya escuchaste al medico.**

**- Tal vez tú este bien, pero yo no… por favor no quiero estar sola, **comenzó a llorar**… tuve mucho miedo de perderte, sin ti no tengo a nadie Rick…**

El ver a la Capitana más fuerte de la RDF en ese estado le partió el alma. Rick, sabía que esas lágrimas eran por su causa.

**- Tranquila Lisa vamos a casa…**pasando un brazo por su hombro…

_Este es un motivo mas por el cual Don debe nacer, si me pasa algo no quiero dejar a Lisa sola._ Y con un gesto de afecto beso su frente y comenzaron a caminar a casa de Lisa.

Llegaron a casa de Lisa comieron en silencio, Rick aprovecho un descuido de Lisa para darle la hormona; y se prepararon para acostarse. Mientras Lisa se tomo sus calmantes; rick llamo a Max para decirle que estaba suspendido, informarle su estado de salud, y sobre todo darle las Gracias a el y a Miriya les debia la vida… Max aprovecho de infomarle que los pilotos del Skull 27 y del Skull 25 sobrevivieron, se encuentran en el Hospital de la Base; el resto no habían tenido tanta suerte… se despidió y pensó que mañana seria un día pesado… tendría que escribir las cartas de condolencias y visitar a sus pilotos en el hospital… Lisa llego al cuarto con un vaso de agua y los calmantes para Rick; el ya estaba acostado en la cama, mirando a la nada.

**- ****Toma, así por lo menos nos aseguramos una buena noche… **Trato de sonreír

**- ****Gracias Lisa por cuidarme, no se que haría si tu me faltaras…**

Cuando se acostó pudo ver los morados en los brazos, los rasguños y las cortadas más claramente… comenzó a llorar…

**- Lisa por favor no llores… **y la abrazo en la cama

**- No me abraces no quiero lastimarte****.**

**- Nunca me lastimarías pequeña **y le beso la frente

**- Tuve tanto miedo**

**- Yo también Lisa, pero sabia que saldría de esta, mientras estuvieses tú para guiarme.**

**- Ven… **Rick recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Lisa.Mientras ella revolvía su cabello con cariño esperando que se durmiera…

**- ****Te quiero.**

**- ****Y yo a ti pequeña. **Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como el que ella le dio esta mañana; no era algo sexual era más para simbolizar que estaba allí y que él uno podía contar con el otro.

Se levanto, la abrazo por la espalda en la cama y la acurruco así sí; sintiendo el calor que generaba el uno en los brazos del otro se quedaron dormidos…

**Con esto termina el octavo día…**

* Recuerdan la cúpula de vidrio que protege la cabina; que se destruyo cuando salían de Base Alaska… Bueno me refería a eso.

No se como describir este capitulo no tiene una pizca de comedia pero me gusta…


	9. Chapter 10

Robotech no me pertenece… ganas mías que lo hiciera…

Un nuevo día un nuevo capitulo… Creo que este va ha ser corto con el favor de Dios…

Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… Besos **Cat **

Capitulo 9

Noveno Día-

Son las 3 a.m. en la casita de la Capitana Hayes en el Barrio Militar

**- ****Rick… no, por favor no mueras…. Hum humm, No me dejes…**

**- ****RICKKK**

Lisa se despertó de un golpe y se sentó en la cama para darse cuenta que estaba sola…con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

**- ****Rick?**

Rick entro desde la puerta del cuarto con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

**- Aquí estoy Lisa, tranquila solo fue una pesadilla**

**- Rick no estoy soñando, estas aquí, no te paso nada? **

**- Claro que no Lisa, solo unos rasguños nada del otro mundo, sabes que soy fuerte. **Dijo con una sonrisa.

**- Rick tengo miedo.**

**- Lo se pequeña, **le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le sobaba el cabello

**- Vamos Lisa sabes que no te voy a dejar sola, después con quien vas ha pelear?**

**- Rick tenemos tiempo que no peleamos**

**- Cierto pero en cualquier momento lo hacemos por no perder la costumbre. **

Lisa Sonrió.

**- Han pasado 6 horas desde que te tomaste los calmantes, creo que ****deberías tomarte otro y acostarte a dormir.**

**- Y tu Rick que hacías despierto.**

**- Lo más básico Lisa, quería agua…**

**- Así que aun te levantas como un niño pequeño a media noche a tomar agua ah Hunter?**

**- No solo a tomar agua Lisa, a comer, a ver televisión y he de admitir ****sobre todas las cosas me encanta el Sexo de madrugada… a ti no?**

**- RICK**

**- jajaja me gusta molestarte.**

**- Necio.**

**- Vamos tó****mate las pastillas, si quieres prendo el televisor un rato mientras te duermes, se que te gusta ver las noticias.**

**- Gracias Rick…**

Rick se acomodo en la cama coloco la cabeza de Lisa en su pecho y prendió la televisión.

**- Lisa tranquilízate aun estas temblando****.**

**- Tuve mucho miedo de perderte y quedarme sola.**

**- Lo se, ya me lo has dicho, pero aun que me hubiesen derribado estaría aquí, con tal no seria la primera vez. **Se encogió de hombros.

**- RICK, en serio estas necio, mira que aun me siento culpable de aquella vez…**

**- Tranquila Lisa fue un accidente…porque creo yo que fue un accidente… verdad Lisa?**

**- Rick**

**- Si lo se, soy necio… pero quiero que se te meta algo en esa cabecita loca tuya; sobreviví a que me derribaras, y sobreviví el día de ayer; ven pon tu mano aquí y escucha, ves mi corazón aun late, no estoy muerto, estoy aquí contigo.**

**- Lo se… Gracias por quedarte, creo que si me hubiese despertado y no estabas en la casa; hubiese entrado en crisis.**

**- Lisa si no te molesta me voy a quedar unos días contigo; creo que no deberías estar sola.**

**- Gracias Rick, tu nunca me incomodas**

Y acurrucándose en el pecho de Rick, se volvió a quedar dormida.

Rick se volvió a despertar a las 9:30 a.m. sintió el peso en su pecho y el aroma de Lisa, deseaba poder despertar así todo los días… le beso la cabeza y le alzo un poco la franela para comenzar a sobarle suavemente con las yemas de los dedos la baja escalda, le gustaba ese sitio de Lisa, tenia que admitir que su piel era muy suave…

Lisa inconciente comenzó a hacer los sonidos que hace un gato cuando lo soban y esta feliz… Rick solo rió, nunca se imagino comparando a Lisa con una Gatita. Se veía tranquila y feliz… repentinamente apareció una sombra en la mira de Rick y recordó lo que tenia que hacer hoy. Con cuidado movió a Lisa, se paro y le dio un beso en la frente.

**- ****humm hummm** … se quejo Lisa

**- Tranquil****a pequeña sigue durmiendo, voy a bañarme y hacer el desayuno…**

**- No ensucies mucho la cocina**, respondió más dormida que despierta y se acurruco para seguir durmiendo; Rick rió, _Lisa hasta dormida es mandona…_

Mientras preparaba el desayuno llamo a Max (llamada telefónica)

**- ****Buenos días Max**

**- ****Buenos días Jefe como amanece.**

**- ****Bien Gracias a Dios, las heridas casi no me duelen.**

**- ****Me alegro y la Capitana?**

**- ****Lisa no paso muy buena noche Max, tuvo pesadillas, le tuve que dar otro calmante y aun esta durmiendo.**

**- ****Lamento oír eso Jefe.**

**- ****Max vamos a tener que adelantar los planes…**

**- ****Como?**

**- ****Si Max, ayer me di cuenta lo desvalida y sola que se sentiría Lisa si yo faltara… ella necesita a Don y lo necesita ya… además que ya prácticamente esta en su periodo fértil y no quiero perder la oportunidad.**

**- ****Rick entiendes lo que dices, pensé que como te estabas quedando en casa de la Capitana, no se tal vez…** es interrumpido

**- ****Tal vez nada Max, y si te vas a poner como la psicóloga me avisas… entiendan Lisa me ve como su hermano, su pariente mas cercano y no puedo dejarla sola… ella necesita un pariente consanguíneo y yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para dárselo.**

**- Menos dormir con ella**

**- Max, pero que carajo te pasa…**

**- Nada Jefe es que hoy me desperté de mal humor. Ok, entonces eso quiere decir que vamos a entrevistar al ultimo grupo hoy?**

**- ****No Max, no vamos a entrevistar a nadie; nos vamos a quedar con los que tenemos…**

**- ****Algún favorito Jefe.**

**- ****Estoy honestamente entre Sims y Andrews, pero la decisión final es de Lisa.**

**- ****Me lo imaginaba Jefe.**

**- Hablaremos mas profundamente esto mas tarde, quiero que me acompañes si puedes a visitar a los pilotos en el hospital****; y los padres del Teniente Stiller viven en Macross para darle el pésame personalmente.**

**- Ya redacto las cartas Jefe?**

**- Aun no Max, termino de hacerle el desayuno a Lisa y me siento en su PC a hacerlas…**

**- Veo que esta mimando mucho a la Capitana…**

**- Max…**

**- No te molestes Rick a decir verdad yo no soy el que esta diciendo algo, aquí los pilotos al ver la escena de ayer hicieron un concurso?**

**- Como?**

**- Si, como lo oye Jefe. El que lleve la primera foto o video de ustedes en un beso pasional en público, se gana el pote. Para estar en la competencia hay que aportar 200 créditos y el 10% del premio va para el fondo de retiro…**

**- Estas jugando Max?**

**- No Jefe y se lo comento porque tal ves podamos llegar a un arreglo; yo ya me inscribí…**

**- MAXIMILIAM STERLING.**

**- Jefe es para una buena causa; además usted sabe que a mí y a Mir no nos cae mal el dinero, piénselo y no se altere…**

**- Max nos vemos a las 2 p.m. en el hospital.**

**- Nos vemos Jefe y vaya pensando la idea sí, piense en Dana y en lo caro que están los juguetes.**

**- Maximiliam no me manipules.**

**- Por lo menos prométame que se lo comentara a la Capitana.**

**- Hunter fuera.**

Y dejo a Max hablando solo. Termino el desayuno puso el café y se sentó a redactar las cartas de condolencias, mientras esperaba a Lisa para desayunar.

Max llamo a Claudia…

**- Claudia nos tenemos que mover no le podemos dar mas largas al asunto.**

**- Voy a aprovechar que no esta Lisa y en el descanso hablo con el trío, el Almirante propuso que nos reuniéramos en su casa a las 7:30 p.m.**

**- Perfecto, nos vemos allá.**

A las 10:00 a.m. en la cafetería de la Base…

**- Chicas**

**- Claudia… **se sentó con ellas con su respectiva taza de café.

**- Tengo una pregunta que hacerles?**

**- Díganos Comandante**

**- Que han oído ustedes de la relación de Rick y Lisa?**

**- Bueno Comandante, el Capitán tiene durmiendo con la Capitana 2 días.**

**- Aja Vanesa y están durmiendo en la misma cama.**

**- Pero hasta ayer la Capitana seguí virgen, no sabemos como amaneció hoy.**

**- SAMMY…**

**- Dígame que no lo pensaron… ayer la Capitana beso al Capitán en nuestra presencia.**

**- Fue un Beso inocente pero en verdad lo beso.**

**- Y la foto que tome no me la aceptaron en el concurso porque no tenía pasión y fue en casa de Lisa… **lloro Vanesa…

**- Que concurso? **Pregunto Claudia

**- El concurso que tiene el escuadrón Skull, aquel que lleve una foto o video de los Capitanes besándose pasionalmente en un sitio público gana, el premio que esta bien gordo y medio mundo esta metido…**

**- Dios eso complica las cosas****.**

**- Que cosas…**

**- Venia a preguntarles si ustedes participarían en una misión para crear una relación entre Rick y Lisa.**

**- Por supuesto que si Comandante.**

**- Ya era tiempo que alguien propusiera eso.**

**- Bien ****preséntense en la Casa del Almirantazgo a las 7:30 p.m. para más detalles, las estaremos esperando.**

11:00 a.m. Casa Hayes.

Lisa sale del cuarto ya bañada y vestida…

**- ****Buenos días Rick** y se acerco al escritorio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios..._ Esta aparentemente será una nueva costumbre y me gusta… _pensó Rick.

**- Buen día Lisa, como te sientes****?**

_No me dijo nada del __beso, parece que no le incomoda…_pensó Lisa

**- Mejor aunque creo que eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti.**

**- Estoy mejor Lisa.**

Se levanto de la silla

**- Si quieres descansa un poco mas mientras sirvo el desayuno.**

**- Porque no mejor tu terminas las cartas y yo sirvo el desayuno.**

**- Gracias Lisa.**

**- D****e nada…**

Desayunando…

**- ****A las 2 voy al hospital para visitar pilotos y de allí a dar el pésame al padre de uno de los pilotos…**

**- Yo he tenido ganas de ir al hospital últimamente; quieres que te acompañe?**

**- Y eso ****que quieres ir Lisa?**

**- Bueno no se si te has dado cuenta pero últimamente estoy muy llorona, y muy sensible, demasiado emocional, siento como si algo no estuviese bien conmigo, es extraño.**

_Las hormonas maldición…_

**- No ****estarás embarazada Lisa?**

**- Pero que demonios te pasa por la cabeza Hunter, es que acaso me conoces novio?**

**- No hace falta tener novio para tener sexo…**

**- Ese eres tú, que eres un piloto engreído y degenerado que se cree muy macho por la cantidad de mujeres con las que se acuesta.**

**- Hey que anoche me acosté contigo… **

**- RICHARD HUNTER… **

**- Ok, ok vez… dime que no extrañabas discutir conmigo?**

Mirada asesina por parte de Lisa…

**- Esta bien me rindo… sabes que te quiero pequeña**

**- Si pero de forma cavernícola.**

**- Jajajaja.**

**- ****Hablando en serio Lisa no hace falta que me acompañes, voy a reunirme con Max en el Hospital, aunque he de admitir que ahorita no lo quiero ver tuvimos una seudo discusión.**

**- Por que?**

**- ****Te diré pero no creo que te vaya a gustar; …cuando hable con Max me dijo que los pilotos Skull hicieron un concurso, los detalles no son importantes, la cuestión es que para ganar pidieron una foto o un video de nosotros dos besándonos pasionalmente en un lugar publico**. Dijo sonrojado.

**- Como? **

**- Como lo oyes Lisa.**

**- No entiendo porque te molestaste con Max; él organizo ****el concurso?**

**- No lo se;**** me moleste porque sugirió que le facilitáramos el instrumento para ganar, y trato de manipularme con los juguetes que le podría comprar a Dana con el dinero, el muy perro.**

**- Wow, sin comentarios Rick. Aunque si lo piensas, que me beses por un premio no es muy diferente a que lo hagas por salvarnos de Dolza, no crees?**

**- Lisa yo te respeto y el día que te bese de esa forma será para decirte que te amo…no por un concurso o por llenar el morbo de la gente… **

Lisa comenzó a llorar… _El día que te bese de esa forma; no dijo si algún día te beso de esa forma, para él es un hecho que pasara… Lisa ya te besa o es que no te has dado cuenta?_

**- Que pasa pequeña?**

**- Rick te dije que ahora lloraba por todo, esto es peor que SPM (Síndrome Pre-menstrual)**

**- Jajaja, tranquila pequeña pero no quiero que te quedes sola en casa mientras yo voy con Max, tienes algo que hacer?**

**- Llamare a Claudia y me reuniere con ella un rato. Tienes tu llave por si salimos?**

**- Si Lisa no te preocupes…**

En el Hospital Militar, después de visitar a los pilotos…

**- Me alegra que los pilotos se estén recuperando**

**- A mi también Max.**

**- ****Jefe hablo con la Capitana de lo que le comente esta mañana?**

**- Max deja de molestar con eso…**

**- Ok Jefe, pero no crea que he olvidado el asunto…**

**- Aja…**

**- Entonces como va****s ha hacer para presentarle los candidatos a Lisa…**

**- Mañana en la base los invitare a desayunar, a almorzar o a cenar con nosotros de dos en dos.**

**- Jefe pero estando usted presente no será muy corta nota.**

**- Necesito supervisar Max, además si creo que alguno tiene intenciones de invitar a Lisa me voy al baño… o algo invento para retirarme.**

**- No se ofenda Jefe pero "es que usted es tan perceptivo para saber cuando estorba"…**

**- Hey Max deja la ironía… y que pasa contigo hoy honestamente?**

**- Discutí con Mir.**

**- Y eso?**

**- Ella piensa que soy Gay Rick.**

**- Como?**

**- Si, lo peor es que ella no sabe que significa ser Gay pero esta convencida que es algo malo; y que esta relacionado con un pato y una laguna, no entendí muy bien su explicación Rick.**

**- Pero de donde saco eso?**

**- El trío…**

**- Ohhh, suerte Max…**

**- Necesito más que suerte. Por cierto Jefe, su plan apesta.**

**- Gracias por la sinceridad Max.**

**- De nada****… vamos a visitar a los padres del Teniente Stiller.**

**- Vamos.**

En la casa de Lisa, en horas de la Tarde…

**- Gracias por venir Clau****dia.**

**- Porque no quisiste salir Lisa.**

**- No me siento bien y quiero estar en casa para cuando Rick llegue**

**- Rick esta viviendo aquí?**

**- No solo esta pasando unos días.**

**- y donde duerme?**

**- En mi cuarto, **roja como un tomate.

**- Y tu donde duermes?**

**- Con é****l en mi cama. **Mas roja todavía**.**

**- Y aun no ha pasado nada…**

**- Clau estoy muy confundida…**

**- A ver cuéntale a Tía Claudia.**

**- Se que dije que no lo iba a mirar mas ****como hombre, que iba a buscar a alguien nuevo; he recibido varias invitaciones a salir…**

**- Las cuales me imagino que no has aceptado.**

**- Que comes que adivinas.**

**- El punto es que Rick esta muy cariñoso Claudia, todo el tiempo me mima, me llama pequeña, me besa en los labios o bueno yo lo beso, pero él no dice que no, tampoco es que nos comemos a besos, es extraño, me ha dicho varias veces que me quiere, pero querer no es amar… Dios no se ni que pensar y no me quiero ilusionar, no quiero volver a sufrir por él. Me entiendes Clau?**

**- ****Si te entiendo Lisa, eres una cobarde…**

**- Claudia…**

**- No Claudia a mí****, Rick quiere estar en tu cama y tu no haces nada.**

**- Claudia se que puedo tener sexo con Rick pero no soportaría que él me viese como una aventura de una noche, no es lo que quiero…**

**- Creo que deberías luchar por lo que quieres, pero es tu decisión… algo si te puedo asegurar ****si fuese Roy en lugar de Rick hace siglos que ya no fueras virgen…**

**- Tal vez no le gusto, por eso no intenta nada conmigo.**

**- O tal vez te respetada demasiado, lo has pensado?**

**- Esta mañana discutíamos lo del concurso del Skull.**

**- Ya lo sabes?**

**- Te impresiona…**

**- Bueno si, porque ni tú**** ni Rick fueron a la Base hoy**

**- Rick se entero por Max y me lo comento…el punto es que Rick dijo que me respetaba y que no me iba a usar para ganar un premio, que cuando me besara de la forma que dice el concurso seria para decir te amo. O algo así… lo que me llamo la atención es que dijo cuando te bese, no si es que te besos. Pudo haber sido un error de semántica pero estoy tan confundida…**

Antes que Claudia pudiera responder entro Rick por la puerta del frente.

**- Buenos ****días Claudia, Lisa como estas? como sigues?**

**- Mas tranquila Rick, **él se acerco a ella sin importar que Claudia estaba allí y le beso los labios en forma de saludo.

**- Voy a bañarme, me cambio y preparo la cena; que quieres comer?**

**- Rick tu preparaste el desayuno, no te molestes.**

**- Ah ah señorita. Yo me encargo tu solo descansa que mañana tenemos que volver al trabajo. Vayan pensando que quieren, **beso su frente,** Claudia has que elija algo; **dijo antes de retirarse de la sala**.**

**- Vez porque me confunde?**

**- Te entiendo, a mi me confunde… Roy era un caso pero nunca fue tan cariñoso, y tierno. Bueno Lisa elije que quieres comer, no todos los días tienes quien te atienda en tu casa… yo me retiro.**

**- Porque?**

**- Tengo que ver al Almirante… Gajes del oficio.**

**- Ok, besos y cuídate Clau.**

**- Igual Lisa y no analices tanto, solo disfruta lo que la vida te da…**

_Pobre Lisa ni__ yo se que pensar de la actitud de Rick, con razón esta tan confundida…_

En la casa del almirantazgo a las 7:30 p.m. Se encontraba el trío, Claudia los Sterlinds y Global.

**- Muy bien este es el resumen de la situación. **Comenzó Claudia.

**- Lisa quiere a alguien en su vida, una pareja y Rick quiere que salga embarazada para poder quedarse con ella a criar a su hijo…**

**- COMO? **del trío.

**- Chicas con su red de información pensé que lo sabían.**

**- Pero si el Capitán Hunter quiere un hijo con Lisa porque no avanza si duermen juntos?**

**- Como que Lisa duerme con Rick?**

**- Ya vamos a eso Almirante…**

**- Yo tengo una pregunta al trío; de donde demonios sacaron que yo era Gay?**

**- De la fiesta del Bar Popeye y de la fiesta en casa de Hunter, tengo que admitir nunca había oído a tanto hombre solo hablar de sexo en mi vida****. **Dijo Kim

**- Como? Eso era parte del plan de Rick para buscarle padre al bebe de Lisa, y como demonios oyeron nuestras conversaciones****?**

**- Las fuentes de información ****del trío no se venden… Entonces…**

**- Estaba entrevistando candidatos, diles Mir.**

**- Me consta que es parte del plan de Rick.**

**- Y los preservativos que tenia? Si no estaba siéndole infiel a mir porque los ****tenía…**

**- Esos Rick lo agujereo para Lisa, por si deseaba protegerse, asegurarse de que el condón estuviese roto…**

**- Vaya el capitán estado rayendo en la locura…**

**- Y no saben ni la mitad **al trío le brillaron los ojos ante la expectativa de un chisme…

**- ****Chicas no hay algo que tiene que decirle al Teniente Sterling… **pregunto Claudia

**- ****Bueno este, Teniente lo sentimos y si lo llaman algunos pilotos para salir no se preocupe, nosotros les dimos su numero telefónico… solo queríamos que encontrara el amor…**

**- ****SAMMY…**

**- ****Pero últimamente me gritan por todo.**

Un rato mas tarde…

**- Ya aclarado todo, que vamos a hacer?**

**- M****añana Rick va a presentarle a la capitana a sus candidatos como ya dije, sus favoritos son Sims y Andrews**

**- Te creo que tenga algo con Andrews, pero Lisa nunca saldría con Sims después de lo del Juicio, conozco a Lisa y es muy altiva para salir con el hazmerreír de la base. **Dijo Claudia

**- He hablado con A****ndrews y el opina que Rick debería declarársele a Lisa, tengo la extraña impresión que el nos ayudaría…**

**- Cuanto tiempo creen que tarde Rick en explotar cuando vea a Lisa saliendo con Andrews?**

**- Eso solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…**

**- Y si el plan no funciona.**

**- Para eso somos sus amigos para hacerlo funcionar.**

**- Mañana a primera hora llamo a Andrews a mi despacho.**

**- Almirante eso no seria abuso de poder.**

**- Sammy para que tener poder si no puedes usar un poco para hacer a las personas que quieres feliz…**

Y con esto termina el noveno día…

No me gusta este capitulo, pero lo necesito para hacer conexión con lo que viene… Prometo comedia para el otro Gracias por seguir la historia…

Saludos **Cat**


	10. Chapter 11

Robotech no me pertenece…

Lamento haberme tardado pero tenia trabajo pendiente… Espero que lo disfruten. Y como siempre Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… Advertencia, Contiene **LEMON** Besos **Cat.**

Capitulo 10

Décimo Día-

Son las 530 a.m. en la casita de la Capitana Hayes en el Barrio Militar.

Rick se encuentra con una mano detrás de la cabeza pensando y la otra en la espalda de Lisa, mientras ella esta dormida en su pecho y le ha pasado una pierna sobre las caderas, quedando casi a horcadas sobre él.

_Dios no permitas que Lisa se despierte, veamos, la cocinera de la base haciendo un striptess, Khayron en traje de baño... El video de Miriya del parto… No puede ser nada me lo baja, mierda que pensara Lisa si se despierta y me ve así__; si por lo menos lo tuviese chiquito, pero nooo, los hombres Hunter siempre nos llenamos la bocota con lo bien dotados que estamos… Mierda esto es su culpa, si ella no estuviera tan encima de mi tal vez podría controlarme, pero el verano no ayuda, tengo dos semanas sin tirarme a nadie, maldición Lisa va a pensar que soy un cachondo adolescente y el olor de su cabello, la sedosidad de su piel… Dios esto es demasiado estimulo para mis sentidos…_

_Dios Rick esta erecto en mi cama, y que grande es…le voy a hacer caso a Claudia… me voy a tomar las cosas a la ligera y voy a disfrutar todo lo que pueda…_ pensó Lisa, haciéndose aun la dormida

**- ****Wow Rick me parece que alguien amaneció entusiasmado… jijiji.**

**- ****Mierda, Lisa no te rías, soy hombre y algunas veces esto nos pasa…**

**- Jajaja si claro. **Se acerco al rostro de Rick, mordió su labio inferior mientras que con la mano que tenía en el pecho trazo círculos imaginarios como cariño y le dijo susurrándole al oído…** Rick creo que entenderás porque no te dio un besito de buenos días, **acto seguido le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, rió al ver la expresión de su cara y corrió al baño dejándolo en la cama confundido, para gritar desde la puerta

**- ****Entenderás que use primero el baño… tengo la extraña impresión de que cuando tu entres te vas a tardar. **Mirando su erección**… Ah y te recuerdo que mi cuarto tiene alfombras, por si acaso deseas "satisfacerte"… **Rió y saco la lengua. Antes de cerrar la puerta…

**- Demonios Lisa a mi no me hace falta hacer eso, me doy una ducha frió o espero un chance para un revolcón.**

**- Rick júrame que nunca lo has hecho, **saliendo del baño haciendo el gesto con las manos mojadas.

**-**** Vamos a hacer algo mejor, yo te respondo sobre mi vida sexual y tú me respondes sobre la tuya…**

**- De la mía no hay mucho que decir Rick…**

**- Eso lo determinare yo. Juegas?… El primero que se niegue a responder algo prepara el desayuno… única regla no se puede responder no se…**

**- Hecho pero el ganador escoge el menú. **Sentándose en la cama al lado de Rick…** pero por favor tápate con una almohada no le vayas a sacar un ojo a alguien.**

**- Lisa…**

**- ****Ok Paz… **haciendo el símbolo de la Paz con la mano

**- Q****uien pregunta primero?**

**- Yo ya hice una pregunta…**

**- Ok… todos los hombres cuando somos jóvenes experimentamos Lisa, la última vez que yo me masturbe fue como a los 17 años más o menos…**

**- Y porque lo dejaste de hacer?**

**- Lisa una pregunta por una pregunta…Es mi turno**

**- No te voy a incomodar así que comencemos por lo fácil, primer beso?**

**- Primer beso?**

**- Si como, cuando, donde, edad y con quien?**

**- No son muchas preguntas?**

**- Por eso dije primer beso… te estas negando a responder?**

**- Nop, veamos, fue dulce un piquito nada mas, fue el beso de año nuevo, en casa de mis padres, ****Karl Riber… 14 años.**

**- Y con tus padres en la casa?**

**- Sip, pero eso seria otra pregunta… me toca**

**- Lo siento Hayes es que me impresiona que de adolescente eras temeraria**

**- Creo que temerario fue él que se arriesgo a que mi padre lo matara. **Rick solo rió.

**- La misma pregunta…**

**- Nunca supe su nombre****, te aseguro que fue más que un piquito, en el circo aéreo, un cumpleaños de Roy, 12 años.**

**- Complacida?**

**- No****… Como que no sabes su nombre…**

**- E****ra una de chica que se embriago en la fiesta de Roy, mucho mayor que yo… y lo único que decía era que yo era un niño lindo…**

**- Ok…**

**- ****Primera vez que te tocaron por encima de la ropa?**

**- Rick…**

**- Te niegas a responder?**

**- Como a los cuatro meses de ser novia de River, en el despacho de mi padre…**

**- Wow Hayes, tienes razón, él tipo tenia un instinto suicida.**

**- Jajaja, si algo así… mi turno.**

**- Cuando fue la primera vez que dormiste con Mimey? **_Allí esta la Lisa masoquista…_

**- Fue en casa de sus Tíos, la muy perrita se metió a mi cuarto la primera noche que me quede allí mientras dormía, tenia 15 años y ya no era virgen es mas me enseño unas c****uantas cosas que no sabia, su experiencia no la puedo negar.**

**- Mi turno Lisa, eres virgen?**

**- E****sto lo preguntas por los rumores de la Base**

**- Lo pregunto porque quiero saber… te niegas a responder?**

**- Si soy virgen pero eso no implica que sea inocente y no sepa donde estoy parada****. Ok?**

**- OK, tu turno Lis**

**- Te gusta el sexo oral y que te gusta hacer****, y que te hagan?**

**- LISA…**

**- Te niegas a responder?**

**- No, pero subiste de nivel muy rápido…**

**- Tenemos que terminar el juego pronto, tenemos que vestirnos para ir a la base, no podemos ir en pijama.**

**- Ok, pero déjame decirte que ese tipo de preguntas no me va ha ayudar con mi problema… **Mirando su erección alzando la almohada

**- Tu propusiste el juego no yo, además no creo que una ducha de agua fría te caiga mal…**

**- Hayes no sabia que podías ser tan malvada…**

**- No tienes ni idea Hunter… entonces te niegas a responder?**

**- Si me gusta el sexo oral, a decir verdad me encanta; tanto dar como recibir, que me gusta que me hagan… **respondió mirando todo el tiempo a Lisa a los ojos directamente, de manera muy pero muy sensual**…Bueno que laman mi miembro erecto como chupeta mirándome a la cara, me gusta ver la expresión en el rostro de mi pareja y saber que disfruta de lo que esta haciendo; y que me gusta hacer cuando doy sexo oral, humm me gusta poner a mi pareja al limite y después frenar completamente para volverla a excitar es una tortura placentera hasta que me ruegue que la penetre…**

_Dios de repente hizo calor, Maldito Rick…_Lisa quedo sin palabras, estaba roja como un tomate

**- Creo que es mi turno. Algún vez has tenido un sueño ****erótico y de ser así que paso?**

**- RICK**

**- Te niegas a responder?**

**- No**

**- Eres terca pequeñeja… ya ríndete, estas tan roja que ya me preocupa que te desmayes…**

**- Puedo responder… **_es más tiempo de pay back…_

**- Hazlo**** entonces…**

**- Ok. Si he tenido sueños "eróticos" y en serio te lo tengo que narrar…**

**- Sip y agradece que no pedí gestos gráficos.**

**- Ok… tengo el sueño de hacerlo en cabina del Skull 1. **Dijo mordiéndose el labio…

**- De mi Skull 1**

**- Tú preguntaste**

**- No… ahora narras toda la historia…**

**- Esta seguro que quieres oírla… tal vez no puedas volver a ver al Skull 1 de la misma forma. **Dijo muy suave cerca del oído de Rick

**- ****Dios Lisa ten piedad de mi y deja de tentarme que mi problema no desciende, y SI quiero oírlo todo con lujos de detalles…**

**- Ok pero no me vayas a interrumpir, si lo haces no creo que tenga el valor para terminar de contarte…**

**- Te lo prometo, palabra de boy scout **Rick estaba fascinado con esta faceta de Lisa…

**- Esta amaneciendo, aun esta oscuro por ello el hangar del Skull esta solo, y esa hermosa nave se encuentra bajo las estrellas las cuales aun brillan a pesar de la hora, y yo me encuentro sentada a horcadas frente a mi pareja ****ambos llevamos uniforme de la RDF, nos estamos besando pasionalmente y poco a poco comienzo a descender mis manos, desabrochando los botones de su uniforme, uno a uno, mientras esparzo ligeros besos desde la mandíbula pasando por su cuello y siguiendo a su pecho, solo unos roses con los labios, mientras mi pareja me toma por los muslos y me acerca mas a él para que su sexo erecto roce el mi humedad… Colocando sus manos en mi trasero es tan excitante; **mientras mas narraba mas su voz se volvía mas ronca por la excitación, mientras movía las manos y gesticulaba lo que pasaba. Rick solo la veía extasiado.** Comienzo a moverme como el me lo pide, de repente para y comienza a desabrocharme la chaqueta de la misma forma en que yo lo hice con el, pero se detiene a rozar mis senos con sus dedos… despacio los comienza a tocar primero con un roce con las yemas de los dedos mientras besa mi cuello y mi clavícula haciéndome suspirar para luego pellizcarlos mas fuerte, sin parar de decirme lo bella que soy y las ganas que tiene de hacerme suya, yo con mis manos estoy recorriendo sus brazos, el toma mi mano y la coloca en su sexo erecto y duro, quiere que lo libere… desabotono su pantalón y con cuidado bajo el cierre, para sacar al aire ese hermoso, grande y grueso sexo erecto, comienzo a acariciarlo con mis dedos recorriéndolo con cuidado, es tan sedoso que provoca lamerlo, pero no lo haré, estoy muy excitada para hacerlo, comienzo a masturbarlo con mi mano arriba y abajo con cuidado lentamente, no quiero hacerlo acabar solo quiero torturarlo, mientras el desciende su cabeza y toma mis pechos con sus dientes los lame y los muerde descendiendo desde el cuello hasta los senos dejando pequeños morados a su paso, mordiendo y lamiendo todo lo que puede tocar; él decide ser mas agresivo y me pide que me levante lo mas que pueda, para retirar mi ropa interior y comenzar a acariciar con sus dedos mi humedad, no soporto mucho mas, lo estoy besando pero quiero mas, el introduce un dedo para masturbarme mientras yo masturbo su miembro; en un movimiento intempestivo me voltea para que quede mi espalda a su pecho y me sienta sobre su miembro penetrándome de una sola estocada, si siente tan divino, tan grande, me siento tan llena con él dentro de mi… comienza a moverme me toma por mis caderas y me sube y me baja sin clemencia mientras me pide que me masturbe para el, las sensaciones son muy fuertes pero el no para allí; me pide ahora que apoyen mis dos manos en la consola del Skull-1 para mayor soporte, mientras aparta mi cabello de mi espalda… en esta nueva posición el tiene mas control, lo único que lo puedo oír decir es MIA, mientras besa mi espalda; nuevamente siento mi excitación subir y llega el punto en el cual no puedo mas los movimientos son rápidos y continuos, aumentando de intensidad las penetraciones son demasiado profundas, llego al orgasmo, siento como las contracciones de mi sexo aprietan su miembro involuntariamente una y otra vez, allí en ese momento es cuando siento su semilla caliente caer dentro de mi a él en toda su esencia, bien pero bien dentro de mi…**

**- ****DEMONIOS LISA… **mientras alzaba la almohada.

**- ****Que paso Rick, …Oh por Dios Acabaste? Rick llegaste al orgasmo solo con oír mi sueño...**

**- Maldición no te burles, y no es mi culpa que tu imaginación sea tan vivida… **_Que vergüenza…_

**- Jajajaja Wow, eso me hace preguntar cuanto puedes aguantar…**

**- Lisa con eso no juegues, que te juro que tengo magnifica resistencia, aparte no creo que puedas criticarme porque puedo jurar que estas mas o tan excitada como yo, **mientras se levantaba de la cama hacia el baño…** y mucho cuidado con comentarle esto a Claudia o al Trío, sobre todo al Trío… Lisa.**

**- Esto quiere decir que perdiste Rick?…**

**- No he perdido es solo que no puedo continuar por ahora, pero te juro Lisa que no hemos terminado.**

**- Yo creo que tu si terminaste Rick. jajajaja**

**- No es gracioso Lisa.**

**- Voy a montar el café, y el desayuno lo compramos en la base.**

**- Ok.**

_Por D__ios y eso que es virgen dígame si tuviese experiencia, siempre pensé que Lisa era un ser pasional pero demonios…_

Temprano, Saliendo de la oficina del Almirante Global

**- Te****niente Andrews**

**- ****Teniente Sterling, como esta usted?**

**- ****Bien, tengo una sola pregunta que hacerle**

**- ****Si, acepte la puesta del Almirante**

**- Esta conc****iente que podría terminar golpeado **

**- Si pero le recuerdo que soy excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y soy mucho mas alto y fuerte que el Capitán, estaré bien.**

_Me preocupa mas que lo golpe Lisa…_

**- Me da mucha vergüenza con usted que tenga que hacer esto.**

**- No se preocupe Teniente, yo tomo los riesgos además de que será divertido, molestar al Capitán…**

En a la Base…

**- Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso Teniente Sims**

**- Como?**

**- Si mire a los Capitanes.**

Rick iba entrando a la base con los brazos cruzados al frente, muy pero muy molesto y Lisa iba detrás de él a corta distancia cuajada de la risa…

**- Vamos Rick prometo que es****a era la ultima broma…**

**- No te creo, eso dijiste antes de salir de la casa y ya vez como te burlaste de mí, te fijaste como se me quedo viendo el señor que paseaba a su perro…**

**- Vamos Hunter, desde cuando no tienes sentido del humor…**

**- Grrrr****…**

**- No gruñas perrito y ven acá, dime como puedo compensarte?**

**- Hummm **haciendo un puchero**, no me diste un besito de buenos días y yo ya me estaba acostumbrando.**

**- Rick pero estamos en plena base, no es ético ni moral con los subalternos.**

**- Y si es ético y moral comentar en plena calle a los cuatro vientos el accidente que sufrí esta mañana… **

**- Ok pero si lo hago me perdonas…**

**- hummm si lo haces y desayunas conmigo mas tarde si…**

Lisa se acerco a Rick se paro de puntitas lo rodeo por el cuello y le dio un piquito en los labios antes de retirarse al puente

**- Te veo en el desayuno**

**- Bueno Teniente Sims parece que ya se reconciliaron lo siento.**

**- Tomaron la foto?**

**- Chicos eso no fue un beso pasional, van a tener que seguir espiándolos.**

**- Ok, Teniente Sterling…**

En el Hangar…

**- Buenos días Jefe**

**- Buen día Max, como siguen tu y Miriya****; ya le pudiste explicar que no eres Gay.**

**- El trío lo hizo por mi Jefe pero gracias por expresar su preocupación.**

**- De nada Max…**

**- Cuando iba entrando a la Base parecía algo molesto Jefe paso algo?**

**- No..no Max, como crees, no ha pasado nada, todo tranquilo… **dijo nervioso y muy sonrojado Rick…

**- Vaya Jefe es primera vez que me miente adrede y yo que ****creí que me tenia confianza…**

**- No**** es eso Max, es que es algo muy vergonzoso y si se entera alguien no voy a oír el final de ello…**

**- Vamos Rick yo no soy el trío, dime que paso…**

**- Acompáñame a mi oficina y te cuento…**

Minutos más tarde saliendo de la oficina de Rick

**- jajajaja **

**- Max ya deja de reírte**

**- Lo siento Jefe pero no puedo, jajajaja**

**- Grrr…. Voy a revisar el Skull 1**

**- Capitán, **le dijo bajito** y en verdad podrá verlo sin pensar en la Capitana…**

**- Maldición Max para que te conté nada…**

Con el Skull 1

**- Hola amiga, veo que ya te ****están reparando.**

Se subió para revisar la cabina y no pudo evitar pensar en Lisa…

**- Maldición Lisa solo imaginarme hacerte lo que dijiste esta mañana me pongo caliente… belleza un Capitán que se "entusiasma" cuando ve su nave; Dios si los muchachos del escuadrón se dan cuenta voy a tener que renunciar… Que mierda es mi vida…**

En la cafetería de la Base…

**- Tenientes los cite aquí porque quiero que compartan un poquito conmigo y Lisa, sobre todo que conozcan a Lisa…**

_Ahora si el Capitán se volvió loco…_ Se miraron los pilotos significativamente

**- Esto es un requisito para se considerado para ascenso señor? **

**- Noooo… de donde sacan eso?**

**- Bueno nosotros respetamos mucho a la Capitana, pero no creo que exista un ser humano que quiera desayunar con ella a libertad…**

**- Como? Y que soy yo…**

**- Su novio…**

**- Yo no soy el novio de Lisa donde sacaron eso**

**- Heee… bueno como lo beso esta mañana**

**- Eso fue un besito**** inocente que les pasa?**

**- Nada**

**- Mejor se van, no los quiero ver cerca de la Capitana Hayes…**

**- Señor no quisimos ofenderlo…**

**- Largo…**

En eso llega Lisa…

**- Que paso Rick?**

**- Nada Lisa tonterías de pilotos…**

**- Ok, entonces que quieres desayunar?**

**- Si…**

**- Bueno yo quiero mi café, un jugo de naranja, huevos con tocino y pan tostado…**

**- Wow Lisa tienes hambre…**

**- Sip, además tú pagas, porque en condiciones normales te hubiese tocado a ti hacer el desayuno…**

**- Lisa ya olvídalo si, por favor…**

**- Si buscas el desayuno… tal vez te deje te deje en libertad**

**- Ok, ya voy ama…**

**- Así me gusta esclavo…**

Al volver con el desayuno, por supuesto después de su ritual…

**- Lisa, quieres almorzar conmigo?**

**- Puedo como a las 3, tengo trabajo en el puente…**

**- Ok, a las 3 nos vemos aquí…**

Se levanto le dio un besito en los labios y se fue…

_Definitivamente Rick lo tomo como una costumbre…_

En el hangar

**- Rick que paso con los candidatos****.**

**- Eran unos imbeciles los despache antes de que llegara Lisa…**

**- Ya veo.**

**- Y ahora?**

**- Voy a almorzar con Lisa a las 3**** p.m. y tratare con los otros dos candidatos… lo que no se es si poner a Sims y a Andrews juntos…**

**- Deberías tal vez así los puedas comparar… **hablo el diablito interno de Sterling pensando _Dios eso seria interesante…_

**- ****Tienes razón Max los voy a invitar…**

**- Ok Jefe siempre a su orden…**

En otro hangar mas tarde…

**- Teniente Andrews le gustaría acompañarnos a mi y a Lisa a almorzar?**

**- Por supuesto que si señor, no hay cosa que mas me guste que compartir un poquito de tiempo con la Capitana…**

**- Grrrr… a las 3:00 p.m. en la cafetería…**

**- Puede estar seguro que allí estaré…**

**- Son ideas mías o el Capitán Hunter gruño después de invitarte.**

**- No te metas en esto Tomas, es un asunto muy delicado… **y con una sonrisa se fue a bañar para sacarse un poco el cansancio del vuelo y ponerse un uniforme limpio…

Buscando al teniente Sims, en uno de los pasillos del Prometeos 2:30 p.m.

**- ****Sims **

**- ****Dígame señor, **cuadrándose…

**- Descanse… Quería disculparme por lo que paso la vez anterior con Lisa, he invitarte a almorzar con nosotros hoy…**

**- Señor permiso para hablar en libertad…**

**- Dígame Sims.**

**- Que quiere? restregarme a la cara que ya es novio de la Capitana, porque si es así no hace falta todos los vimos esta mañana… y ya soy el hazmerreír de la base así que para que le va ha poner una raya mas al tigre…**

**- Pero que les pasa a ustedes? Yo no soy novio de Lisa**

**- Es usted una mierda señor; un mujerón como la Capitana no se niega… y mucho menos después de haberle quitado el virgo… si no la quería la hubiese dejado a otro más "deseoso" como yo.**

**- Por Dios, olvídelo Sims, fue una idiotez de mi parte creer que podía hablar con usted como si fuera gente…**

**- Me esta llamando animal?**

**- Interprételo como quiera…**

El Teniente Sims no aguanto mas y le lanzo un solo golpe a la cara al Hunter, el estaba distraído y no lo pudo esquivar.

**- Maldición pero que demonios le pasa… **grito antes de lanzarse encima del Teniente Sims…

20 minutos después, con 6 Policías Militares heridos al intentar separarlos, y todos ensangrentados se encontraban el Teniente Sims y el Capitán Hunter en frente de Global… Oficina de Global

**- En serio tengo que preguntar que paso?**

**- Señor…**

**- Teniente no le he dado permiso de hablar…**

**- Para comenzar quiero saber quien lanzo el primer golpe… respondan.**

**- Fui yo señor después del que el Capitán me llamara animal…**

**- Te****niente, usted no fue a la academia? Porque que yo recuerde en mis tiempos, mis oficiales superiores decían cosas mucho peores…**

**- Señor el verdadero problema aquí es que el Capitán se tira a la Capitana Hayes y después lo niega… Señor**

**- Yo no me TIRO a Lisa, y en "X" caso que llegase a tener algo con Lisa no me la Tiraría le haría el amor que es muy diferente…**

**- Si claro como le "hacia el amor a Mimey"**

En este punto el Almirante Global no sabia si reír o llorar, esto era demasiado bizarro… incluso para Hunter…

**- Ya cállense… Quedan suspendidos sin paga por una semana, y no los quiero ver; ni oír a ninguno de los dos, y si se quieren matar háganlo afuera pero respeten la Base, principalmente usted Capitán Hunter que se supone que tiene que ser un ejemplo a seguir…**

**- Si señor.**

**- Oficiales, escolten al Teniente Sims y al Capitán Hunter fuera de la Base...**

**- Retírense.**

Al mismo tiempo en la cafetería…

_Donde __estará Rick,_ se preguntaba Lisa…

**- Buenas tardes Capitana.**

**- Buenas tardes Teniente Andrews**

**- El Capitán Hunter me invito a almorzar con ustedes, aunque me extraña que no haya llegado.**

**- A mi también pero siéntese…**

**- Gracias.**

**- Capitana quiero que sepa que usted me cae muy bien, me parece una persona muy agradable**

**- Gracias. **_Y ahora porque este hombre me dirá esto?_

**- ****Se que tal vez esta saliendo con el Capitán Hunter, **Lisa se puso roja;** pero capitana, me encantaría salir con usted, nada romántico, solo como amigos, me gustaría conocerla…**

Lisa Sonrió…

**- En verdad no se si estoy saliendo con Rick, pero si me ****gustaría tener un nuevo amigo, siempre que estemos claros que por los momentos no puede haber nada más…**

**- No se preocupe Capitana yo acabo de salir de una relación y tampoco estoy listo para nada…**

**- Entonces esta noche como a las 7:30, la paso buscando por su casa…**

**- Y a donde iríamos.**

**- A cenar, abrieron un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana… nada formal le gustaría. **

**- Ok****. entonces es una cita Teniente Andrews…**

Y ordenaron para comenzar a comer y tener una amigable conversación…

En casa de Lisa a las 6:30 p.m.

**-**** Rick estas aquí?**

**- Si Lisa aquí estoy, estaba en la sala viendo televisión con una Petcola en la mano…lamento no haber podido almorzar contigo.**

Lisa se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente…

**- ****Oí lo que paso con Sims…**

**- No te preocupes Lisa no fue nada… **Le sonrió. Por lo menos voy a estar en casa a tu disposición unos cuantos días…

**- Que te gustaría cenar?**

**- Rick voy a cenar afuera, el Teniente Andrews me invito…**

**- Ah ok… **maldición bueno Rick y que te pasa esto no es lo que querías?

**- Y donde van Lisa?**

**- Me dijo que ha un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana, nada formal.**

**- Me voy a arreglar Rick.**

**- Ok.**

Media hora mas tarde, sale Lisa del cuarto, con un vestido estilo straple hasta la rodilla color verde esmeralda resaltaba sus ojos, los hombros totalmente descubiertos y se había aplicado un maquillaje ligero, y una crema que olía a gloria con una escarcha para la Piel, su cabello totalmente suelto, _Dios brillaba, se veía hermosa y va ha salir con el patán de Andrews… Mierda_.

**- Lisa te gusta Andrews?**

**- Rick solo salimos en plan de amigos no te preocupes… voy a ponerme los zarcillos.**

Al teléfono…

**- Max necesito que me pases buscando ya… te espero aquí a que Lisa.**

A los 5 minutos llego Andrews, muy bien vestido… Lisa tuvo que admitir que se veía espectacular, ese cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, Guau hasta cierto punto le recordaba a Riber, pero con mejor cuerpo.

**- Te ves hermosa Lisa****, besando su mano.**

**Grrrr.** Se escucho en el fondo…

**- ****Capitán no lo había visto como esta? **Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina

**- Bien Teniente, Gracias por preguntar…**apretando los dientes.

**- Voy por mi bolso. **Y se retiro al cuarto.

**- Te espero Lisa.**

**- Así que ya la Tutea a Teniente. **Dijo Rick inexpresivo.

**- Tranquilo señor yo se que usted ve a la Capitana como su hermana y yo no ****haré nada para quitarle su afecto…**

**- Como?**

**- Ya volví.**

**- Nos vamos entonces Lisa.**

**- Si; Rick te cuidas, vendré temprano.**

**- Si Lisa y le dio un beso en los labios frente a Andrews para despedirla.**

**- Hola Jefe, Capitana, Andrews…**

**- Hola Max que bueno que llegas así le haces compañía a Rick mientras salimos…**

**- Yo también voy a salir con Max un rato, vamos.**

**- Hee si Jefe.**

Rick se monto en el vehiculo de Sterling y espero a que el patán le abriera la puerta de su auto a Lisa para arrancar.

**- Jefe, se puede saber que hago aquí.**

**- Me sirves de chofer, vamos a seguir a Lisa.**

**- Hee, Jefe yo creo que la Capitana esta lo suficientemente grande para salir sola con un chico…**

**- Max solo arranca.**

Al rato el vehiculo que siguen se estaciona…

**- Jajaja este Andrews es idiota****, solo a el se le ocurre traer a Lisa a comer Pizza, y que comida italiana, jajaja**

**- Rick no se, pero yo veo a la capitana disfrutando mucho de la compañía, a parte que la Pizza es una de las comidas favoritas de Lisa; para mi el traerla acá denota interés en sus gustos.**

**- No digas eso Max.**

**- Jefe en serio, porque estamos aquí espiando a la Capitana?**

**- Max solo tengo que ver que todo a Lisa le salga bien****.**

**- Seguro que es solo eso Jefe.**

**- Claro que si Max.**

_Vaya dos mentiras en un día, pero esta se la dejare pasar…__ vamos a ver cuanto puedes aguantar… Las atenciones de Andrews a Lisa antes de explotar…_

Y con esto termina este _Día._

En este capitulo pasaron muchas cosas pero si me gusto… Pobre Rick..

Besos** Cat**


	11. Chapter 12

No participe en la creación de Robotech por ende, no me pertenece… pero no les parecería genial si hubiese podido tirar una manito….

Estos son capitulo importantes mas vale Lento pero Seguro… Ahora respecto al capitulo anterior, si solo fue un Pequeñísimo Lemon, y encima los personajes no hicieron nada solo Lisa le estaba comentando un sueño a Rick… hey y nunca le dijo que el tipo del sueño era con él… Me preocupa como van a tomar cuando sea de verdad… a parte nadie me dijo si había sido cómico que era lo que buscaba con el capitulo… Lo se, Mala Cat, Mala Cat debería ser mas agradecida. Pero nadie dijo que los gatos teníamos que ser buenos. La Autora les saca la lengua… Espero que disfruten. Y como siempre Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… Besos **Cat.**

Capitulo 11

Onceavo al Díez Seisavo Día-

Traducción un día antes de volver a la Base, prácticamente ha pasado una semana de la suspensión

Como todos los días pasados Rick amaneció con Lisa, se acostaban tarde hablando de cómo le fue a Lisa en la Base y con Andrews, _porque remalparición Lisa salía con Andrews todos los días, lógicamente por mi culpa_, pensaba Rick; _Max me cuenta todos los días como Andrews se acerca a Lisa mientras yo no estoy, creo que a mi amigo le gusta hacerme sufrir… Se que el acercamiento entre ellos dos es necesario, pero que no se instale, después me va ha costar mas que se vaya… porque si no se va voluntariamente de la vida de Don y Lisa yo lo saco a patas…_

_Pero así__ están las cosas; esa noche habían ido al cine, la noche anterior para intentar tener a Lisa conmigo un rato prepare la cena bajo la sugerencia de Max, aun no se como se entero el tipejo ese, se autoinvito a comer y Lisa siempre tan ingenua no se dio cuenta… para colmo alabo mi comida y me dijo que me quedaba espectacular el adelantan de perritos que Lisa me había comprado… Grrrr para terminar rematando me pregunto si escribía bonito y tenia intenciones de comprar un perro llamado Fifi… Pero claro, como no va ha pensar que soy Marico, si desde que estoy con Lisa no busco a nadie y tampoco toco a Lisa a pesar que duermo con ella… y la verdad es que las erecciones en las mañanas ya no las aguanto, lo bueno es que Lisa ya se acostumbro a verme en las mañanas con la capa, es mas se preocupa cuando no me despierto con ella… piensa que algo me preocupa, cosa que es cierta tengo una preocupación muy Grande, lo triste no tiene nada que ver con Andrews… _

_Rick había __notado que Lisa ya no tenía pesadillas que podía volver a su casa, pero no quería… Solo rogaba que Lisa no lo botara… Así que se portaba lo mejor posible… que con lo desordenado que es Rick le era muy difícil…_

**- Rick tenemos que hablar…**

_Lo sabia tarde o temprano me iba a botar…__ aquí viene la patada por el culo_

**- Dime Lisa**

**- Rick eres muy desastroso, tiene ropa tirada por todas partes no se que es limpio y que es sucio, y cuando me desperté me tropecé con uno de tus zapatos… **

**- Lisa aun no me quiero ir, no quiero estar solo, no me botes **haciendo un puchero

**- Rick no te estoy botando, no se de donde sacas eso… solo te quería explicar porque**** desocupe espacio en mi closet y te aparte dos gavetas de mi cómoda para que guardes tu ropa, no me gusta el desorden, por favor acomoda tu ropa y recoge tus zapatos mientras estoy en la Base… Puedes hacerlo verdad?**

**- Claro Lisa… es mas cuando llegues tendrás una cena calientita esperándote especialidad Hunter…**

**- Rick me conformo con los platos limpios, si quieres no cocines nada ordenamos algo cuando llegue, pero no hagas desastres y no te vuelvas a meterte con el perro del vecino no quiero mas quejas, ok?**

**- Esta bien, Lisa**

**- Rick no quiero que pienses que te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo, si te quieres ir puedes hacerlo.**

**- Ya te dije que no me quiero ir, Lisa estando contigo me siento como si tuviese un hogar…**

**Lisa quedo muda para luego decir…**

**- S****abes que te quiero, y no es que me este quejando pero entre todas las cosas podrias aprender a bajar la tapa del retrete?**

**- Jajajaja… haré el intento,** y le dio su besito de costumbre antes de salir a la base… aunque ya no se podían llamar besitos, aunque no llegaban al beso francés cada vez eran mas largos y a veces se mordían un poco, principalmente cuando Andrews estaba cerca, cosa que le confirmaba a Rick que solo quería un chance ningún tipo con novia va a dejar que otro la Bese… No que Lisa sea novia del tipo…

**- Lisa **le dijo antes de que cruzara la puerta,** yo también te quiero…**

Mierda tengo que volver ya a la base… necesito volar para despejar mi mente…

**- ****Bueno ha hacer lo que me pidió Lisa y luego veo que hago…**

Al rato

Rick salio de casa de Lisa decidido en buscar mas ropa, sus uniformes, además se cambiaria allí he iría al Gym …

En la cafetería de la Base…

Lisa esperaba a Andrews para que le hiciese compañía como lo ha venido haciendo desde que Rick esta suspendido…

**- Hola Lisa…**

**- Claudia te pudiste liberar un poco del almirante…**

**- Claro amiga… quería hablar contigo**

**- ****Di la verdad; Ya me extrañabas para tomar café…**

**- Claro, es que primero me suplanto tu relación con Rick y ahora Andrews me siento desplazada…**

**- Amiga a ti nunca nadie podrá desplazarte eres demasiado importante para mi… aparte Rick y Andrews son solo amigos no tengo una relación con ellos…**

**- Estas segura de eso Lis?**

**- Ok últimamente Rick y yo nos besamos con bastante frecuencia y salgo todos los días con Andrews.**

**- Y vives con Rick.**

**- Te soy honesta Claudia… nunca he sido mas feliz en mi vida… Rick ****es algo desordenado, boca floja y dominante pero también es una gran compañía… **

**- Y nada tiene que ver que lo amas**

**Lisa solo hizo una de sus sonrisas lentas.**

**- Lisa me preocupa que estés jugando con los sentimientos de Andrews**

**- No lo estoy haciendo… Andrews solo es un amigo**

**- Ok. Espero que no este pensando perder la virginidad con ese amigo…**

**- La verdad es que si Rick no da el paso, Andrews es una buena opción aunque no lo ame…**

**- Vaya, Lisa Hayes entre dos aguas quien lo diría…**

_Creo que Andrews va a tener que meterle más presión al asunto…_ pensó Claudia

En el Gym

Rick llego al Gym listo para entrenar necesitaba relajarse, descargar un poco y olvidarse de Andrews, lo que no se imagino es la oportunidad genial que se le presento allí… hasta sonrió al verlo… parecía un Crió abriendo los regalos de navidad debajo del árbol…

**- Hola ****Capitán**

**- Hola Sims, como esta?**

**- Bien señor **escupió las palabras…

**- Sims ****le gustaría practicar un poco de boxeo o es que ahora le metió al cobarde?**

**- Cuando guste y como guste señor…**

En Horas de la tarde Rick llego a casa de Lisa… Bastante golpeado, a decir verdad se dieron hasta que se cansaron… nadie intervino, venia relajado y feliz…

**- Hasta que por fin me desquite de ese Maldito… **con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara…

**- Al fin en casa, **coloco las llaves en la entrada, se quito la chaqueta de aviador; y se miro al espejo, se veia fatal, lo unico que lo llenaba era que Sims estaba definitivamente peor… **Voy a tomar un baño y curarme las heridas antes de que venga Lisa**

Se quito los zapatos y se dirigió al baño y allí solo pudo pensar una cosa…

_Definitivamente la navidad se adelanto este año…_

En la ducha se encontraba Lisa, desnuda, mojada; el vapor del agua caliente le daba un toque de misterio… Rick no podía respirar no se podía mover, ni siquiera podía pensar…

**- ****RIIICKKK, depravado sal del baño**, Grito Lisa, tomando una toalla para taparse, y allí se dio cuenta…

**- Por Dios Rick que te paso? Quien te lastimo?**

**Se acerco a Rick envuelta en una toalla, para tocarle el rostro…**

**- Esperame en la cama ya llevo el botiquín de primeros auxilios y me cuentas que paso…**

**Rick se sentó en la cama obedientemente aun no hablaba estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos…**

**- Rick déjame curarte quien te ataco… Rick mírame, háblame… **le tomo el rostro para que volteara a verla…

Y Rick no aguanto mas… se lanzo a sus labios de forma hambrienta nunca la había besado de esa forma, en realidad nunca había besado a nadie de esa forma, la tomo por la cintura y la recostó en la cama, posicionándose encima de ella; pasaba las manos por sus piernas, tomando una para doblarla y sentirse mas cómodo; dejo sus labios para besar su cuello, su clavícula… Subió mas sus manos para apoyarse en su cadera, quería soltar la toalla, quería verla desnuda de nuevo… Lastimosamente no tuvo la oportunidad…

Tilín tilín…

_Demonios…_

**- Dios que estaba a punto de hacer…**

Esa expresión de Rick retumbo en el corazón de Lisa partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

**- Rick no paso nada no te preocupes…**

Se levanto rápido para ir al baño a vestirse

_Lisa que mas prueba quieres __que te tienes que olvidar de Rick, usa a Andrews para olvidarlo Lisa, tal vez no sea noble pero será útil…_

**- Maldición**

Se dirigió a la puerta a abrir para conseguirse a una persona no muy agradable

**- Hola Andrews**

**- Hola Capitán se encuentra Lisa…**

**- Se esta bañando espere un momento**

**- Parece que no vine en buen momento**

**- No, no lo hizo…**

**- Lisa, Andrews esta aquí**

**- Dile que en un momento salgo**

**- Capitán me invita a pasar…**

**- Teniente espere a fuera…**

Como a los 5 minutos salios Lisa…

**- Lisa creo que**

**- No te molestes Rick entiendo que era una situación muy sugerente y que tienes tiempo sin pareja… no te preocupes…**

**- Lisa no digas eso**

**- Lo siento Rick mi cita me espera **y por primera vez en mucho tiempo salio de la casa sin darle un beso a Rick. Rick solo maldijo y decidió darle su espacio, hoy dormiría en el sofá…

Después de cenar y caminar por el parque Lisa hablo con Andrews

**- En verdad estas interesado en mi, me refiero como algo mas que una amiga**

Esta era una pregunta que Andrews no se esperaba; que responder?

**- Si Lisa me gustas mas que una amiga**

Lisa se volteo y lo beso pasionalmente; definitivamente no era Rick, no era su aroma, ni su sabor, pero se tendría que acostumbrar…

A lo lejos una figura tomaba una foto, mientras pensaba_… Bueno no es con el Capitán pero tal vez valga algo para el concurso…_

Y con esto termina el día…

Muy corto y me costo mucho, pero ya tengo las ideas y la orientación para el próximo capitulo… Besos **Cat**


	12. Chapter 13

Robotech, no me pertenece… la historia si

Otro Capitulo de union, corto pero importante… Besos **Cat.**

Capitulo 12

Décimo Séptimo Día-

En la Casa de Lisa en el Barrio Militar

Lisa se despertó temprano antes de que sonara el despertador, no había dormido bien, había sentido frió y había extrañado a Rick en su cama, a pesar de eso estaba tranquila no la había abandonado solo estaba durmiendo en la sala…

Se levanto baño y vistió, cuando entro en la sala lista para salir llevo el despertador y lo programo para que despertara a Rick en media hora, lo vio dormir, estaba algo incomodo aun así parecía un niño dormido, siempre le ha gustado la paz que irradia Rick al dormir, no puedo evitarlo y se acerco a el y le dijo en un susurro…

**- Rick perdóname, perdóname por lo que pase de hoy en adelante; y sobre todo perdóname si las decisiones que tome me alejan de ti… No puedo esperarte mas… duele demasiado…** con eso beso su frente y salio para la base…

Rick que estaba despierto se sentó en el sofa

_Me imagino que se va ha unir a And__rews, pero nunca dejare que te alejes de mi y porque dice que me espera?___Con esos pensamientos se fue a bañar para alistarse e ir a la base…

En el hangar del Skull

**- ****Teniente Sterling**

**- Diga Teniente Tomson**

**- Señor se que este no es un beso pasional entre los Capitanes… pero por lo menos es un beso pasional entre Andrews y la Capitana… Lo acepta lo suficiente para reclamar el premio.**

Max estaba impresionado esa si era la foto de un beso pasional, a lo que su cerebro hizo Clic y su diablito interno dijo: DALEEE

**- Teniente Tomson lo lamento pero las reglas son muy claras… aun así cuanto por la foto?**

**- Va a chantajear a la Capitana?**

**- No, voy a torturar a Rick**

**- Bueno señor si ese es el caso, tenga, se la doy Gratis… pero eso si tortúrelo con gusto, un hombre tan imbecil para perder a la Capitana merece el peor de los castigos.**

**- Gracias Teniente**

**- De nada señor… para mi es un placer…**

En el puente…

Lisa se encontraba algo distraída, y eso se notaba…

**- ****Lisa que pasa amiga.**

**- Claudia solo**** trabajaremos.**

**- ****No me puedes dar una pista?**

**- ****Me decidí por Andrews, aunque debo decir que yo fui quien decidí…**

**- ****Ok, y ya sabes cuando darás ese paso…**

**- Hoy no salimos tarde de servicio**

**- ****Tal vez mañana**

_Hummm tengo que llamar a Max…_

_En la Oficina del Skull… mas tarde…_

**- Hola Jefe me alegro mucho de verle…**

**- ****Max pues yo te veo muy cómodo en mi escritorio…**

**- ****Tranquilo Jefe Dios sabe que no le envidio el trabajo…**

**- ****Si lo se Max… Y que me cuentas que ha pasado en la base**

**- ****Bueno Jefe le tengo buenas noticias…**

**- ****Aja… dime**

**- ****Bueno Jefe La Capitana a decidido darle una oportunidad a Andrews**

**- ****Como lo sabes?**

**- ****Por esto Jefe **le enseño la foto**, además Miriya a tenido una conversación con Lisa donde ha decido dar el paso con Andrews en cualquier momento se cumple su sueño Jefe. **_Es una mentirita blanca no puedo decirle que me lo dijo Claudia._

**- ****Rick seguía mirando la fotografía **con muchos sentimientos encontrados

**- ****Max cuando tomaron esto?**

**- ****Ayer en la noche, porque Jefe?**

**- ****Por nada Max… **_la tomaron después de que bese a Lisa, demonios la estoy arrojando a sus brazos_

**- ****No se alegra Jefe? Todo esta saliendo como esperaba…**

**- ****Si Max… **_y porque demonios no estoy feliz?_

**- Max me puedo quedar con la foto?**

**- Claro Jefe, **_mientras no haga una estupidez_

**- ****Listo para el vuelo**

**- Si ya revise el S****kull 1 y todo listo..**

**- ****Bueno Jefe nos vemos en la pista.**

En el Skull 1

_Dios que me pasa… __Concéntrate Rick no puedes salir al vuelo tan alterado… Respira, solo respira…._ Saco la foto del bolsillo y la observo… _No soporto ver que te besa, no quiero imaginarme que te toque, no quiero pensar que te llegue a amar y definitivamente no quiero pensar que se dedique ha cumplir tus fantasías Lisa, tal vez el no tenga acceso al Skull 1 pero tiene su propio Varitech… Ya va un momento, el único piloto con acceso al Skull 1 soy yo, y si ella soño con hacerlo en el skull 1 con la única persona que lo pudo pensar hacerlo era conmigo…_ de repente a Rick se le subieron los colores al rostro…

**- Delta 1 a Skull 1… Estas alli Rick?**

Rick apareció en la pantalla bastante sonrojado, Lisa solo rió con maldad

**- Skull 1 a Delta 1 Revisando sistemas…**

Lisa lo miro y no se aguanto de comentar…

**- He Rick, comiste nueces o ****será que te acuerdas de tus maldades?**

**- Humm?**

**- Rick estas todo Rojo… si es alergia tienes que bajar de tu Varitech y reportar al personal medico y bueno si es otra cosa… seria mejor que te concentraras en el vuelo. **Le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

**- ****Lisa me acuerdo de las maldades, pero de otra persona… **le dijo también sonriendo de lado…** no te preocupes ya estoy intentando de concentrarme… dame unos minutos**

**- Ok comunícate cuando estés listo para darte instrucción y el permiso de despegue.**

**- Entendido.**

_Me fascina cuando se porta así, tan picara y desinhibida. Se comportara igual cuando este con Andrews en una cama? No pienses en eso o te vas a estrellar…_

El vuelo fue tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Rick, por primera vez hubiese preferido una batalla para matar sus propios demonios.

Después del patrullaje…

**- Max; Miriya sabe cuando planea Lisa estar con Andrews?**

**- Mañana Jefe y debería estar mas que feliz, si no me equivoco ese es el día mas fértil de la Capitana…**

**- huummm…**

**- Jefe pasa algo?**

**- No nada Max, no pasa nada…**

**- En serio Jefe puede decirme…**

**- Lo siento Max; ****Me voy tengo mucho en que pensar…**

Max quedo algo preocupado

En la casa de Lisa

Rick se acostó otra vez en la Sala hoy Lisa iba a llegar tarde y él tenia mucho en que pensar… como siempre mirando el techo…

_Porque me afecta tanto ver que te besa…_ observando la foto en sus manos… _porque la quieres idiota_

_Pero como te quiero? Como siempre la he querido, de la forma mas egoísta que existe solo para mí, y no como mi familia o como mi hermana la quiero como mujer, siempre la he querido así…_

_Y voy a dejar que otro toque a mi mujer… ella no es mi mujer ella es libre._

_Por la forma en que respondió mis caricias y mis besos esta mañana pongo en duda que no sea mi mujer… de eso solo puedo concluir que Lisa siente pasión por mi, ella me desea… y si me viese como un hermano no lo haría_

_Que demonios siente Lisa por mi? Mas importante que siento yo por Lisa?_

**- Dios quiero a Lisa la quiero y en este punto no me importa Don ni nada…**

Sonó el teléfono…

**- Hola Jefe**

**- Hola Max, como están las cosas?**

**- Bien Jefe solo llamaba porque me preocupaba un poco como estaba usted…**

**- Estoy bien Max, estoy bien…**

**- Jefe quiere salir a tomar unos tragos y conversar un rato…**

Tal vez de esa forma aclare un poco mi mente

**- Max**** me hace falta**

**- Paso por usted en 5 minutos**

En el Bar después de dos horas y una botella de Vodka…

**- No se si podré dejar que Andrews toque a Lisa, el no es suficiente bueno para ella****.**

**- Jefe creo que se lo dije hace días, ningún hombre será ante usted lo suficientemente bueno… pero a Andrews usted lo selecciono para ser el padre de Don…**

**- Tal vez tenga buenos genes para ser el padre de Don, pero no es lo suficientemente bueno para tocar a Lisa…**

_Esta que por fin esta despertando Jefe…_

**- y que piensa hacer Jefe**

**- Aun no lo se**

**- Pues no lo piense mucho porque la puede perder**

**- Lo se.**

Rick llego tarde a casa reviso la habitación de Lisa y estaba profundamente dormida, mañana tenia decisiones que tomar y solo esperaba tomar las correctas…

Fin de este día…

Como notaran casi estamos al final… y prometo que valdrá la pena…

Besos **Cat**


	13. Chapter 14

Como ya todos saben Robotech no me pertenece, tendría mucho dinero si lo hiciera…

Sigo de vacaciones, pero mi cuñada me va a ayudar, ojo ella no tenía la menor idea de qué coño era Robotech, la envicie en 2 Días ajajaja!… y comparto la coautoría, complaciendo a las fans vamos a tratar de alargar un poco mas… Besos **Cat y Laurié**

Día Decimo Octavo-

En la casita de Lisa en el Barrio Militar 3 am.

Rick se despierta, aun pensando en todo lo que converso con Max…

_Tal vez esta sea la última vez que pueda estar con Lisa, aunque no me guste tengo que admitir que Andrews es un buen tipo y si Lisa comienza una relación me voy a tener que ir… Mierda! yo si soy idiota, que hago aquí? debería ir a dormir con ella, aunque sea una ultima vez…_

Rick se levanta toma su almohada y su manta, se va al cuarto de Lisa y se mete en la cama la abraza cariñosamente por la espalda.

**-Pequeña sabes que te quiero, te quiero demasiado, te extrañare cuando me pidas que me marche, es mas ya te extraño y eso que no me he ido, por favor no te alejes, perdóname, porque no sé si podría vivir sin ti… ten dulces sueños mi cielo, que cuando despiertes estaré a tu lado…** besa su cabeza y se acuesta a dormir.

Lisa estaba despierta y sintió cuando Rick se metió en su cama, las palabras de Rick la confundieron más que nunca, como podía avanzar con Andrews cuando Rick se comportaba tan cariñoso y tierno… no podría… _estoy perdidamente enamorada de ese piloto boca floja, creo que más que nunca_

_Sé que no me puedo engañar, Rick solo tiene miedo que me aleje, no quiere estar solo… el problema es que yo no puedo dejarlo solo, porque únicamente quiero estar con él… sonare patética, pero prefiero estar cerca de él como su hermana, a no formar parte de su vida._

_Hoy en la cita con Andrews le diré que no quiero nada con él, que no puedo estar con él… se que lo entenderá, o eso espero… _se acurruco junto a Rick y sonrió al sentir su calor. _Definitivamente en los brazos de Rick siento paz…. Rayoos! Como quisiera también poder sentir la guerra en la cama… y en la ducha, o en el sofá, en la cocina, En la meeesaaa! ! Maldición! Donde sea pero con él. _

Amanece, Lisa se despierta, sola, Rick no estaba en la cama y le hace preguntarse si lo que había dicho anoche Rick, había sido solamente un sueño, producto de sus anhelos, como tantas otras veces… Es preferible no pensar en eso… en ese momento la capitana se levanta de su cama directo a la ducha para iniciar un nuevo día…

A eso de las 7 de la mañana, en la oficina de Global se encontraban reunidos el Almirante, Claudia, Max, Miriya, y el trió, esperando pacientemente a que el Teniente Andrews apareciera…

(toc toc toc)

**-Adelante teniente, lo estábamos esperando**

**-Gracias señor.**

**-Teniente Andrews puede explicarme esta foto de usted y la capitana Hayes?**

**-Señor le juro que yo no le falté al respeto, ella se me lanzó encima y pues yo no soy pendejo y aproveche la ocasión Señor! **

**-COMO?**

**- Eh.. No pasó nada señor, solo fue un beso inocente al que yo le correspondí señor! **

**- En mis tiempos a eso no se le llamaba un beso inocente teniente.**

**- uff que bueno que no nací en ese tiempo.**

**- SAMMY!**

**- Que! Acaso uno no puede opinar?**

**- NOOO!** (Respondieron todos)

**-Teniente, espero que sus intenciones con la capitana no hayan cambiando.**

**-Señor permítame decirle que la capitana es una mujer muy especial, cualquier hombre que tuviera una oportunidad con ella, sería un hombre muy afortunado y aquel que la rechace, sería un completo idiota. Y con todo respeto señor, mi madre no parió un idiota. **

**- Grrr. Entonces está diciéndome que va a violentar nuestro acuerdo teniente?**

**-Señor solamente estoy diciendo que si en la capitana nacen sentimientos hacia mí, yo no me voy a comportar como Hunter, yo si haría lo posible para hacerla feliz Señor.**

**-Entonces está afirmándome que no rechazará a Lisa esta noche?**

_Ni que fuera marico_

**-Teniente estoy esperando una respuesta.**

**-Por supuesto que no la rechazaré señor!**

**-Está seguro de eso teniente? Sabe usted que puedo enviarlo al satélite fabrica para que reflexione acerca de eso?**

**-Lo se señor! Pero no lo hará, porque usted sabe que Hunter no es mejor que yo. **

**-Y QUIEN COÑO ES USTED PARA DECIRME A MI QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER. ADEMAS NO ES A USTED A QUIEN LISA QUIERE, AUNQUE LE DUELA! **

**-TODOS USTEDES SABEN QUE ES A MI A QUIEN LISA ESCOJERÁ**

**- Eso es lo que tu crees! Y sacó su arma!**

**- Miriya amor por favor! cálmate guarda el arma! **

**-Como quieres que me calme si este pendejo está a punto de arruinar todos nuestros planes para al fin unir a Rick y a Lisa [chick chick] **Cargando el casquillo

**-ANDREWS COOORREEE! **(grita Max mientras se pone en medio de Miriya y Andrews)

**-WOW! No sabía que el teniente Andrews podía correr tan rápido. **

**-Tienes razón Kim, seguro mojó también sus pantalones.**

**-Cierto almirante y no queremos un meón para Lisa!**

**-SAMMY! **

**-Y AHORA QUE DIJE? **

**-Sammy déjalo así, Chicos y ahora que haremos para que Lisa no salga con el meón ésta noche? **(Preguntó Vanessa)

**-No lo sé, no podemos evitarlo, ni siquiera con un ataque Zentraedi, Lisa es demasiado terca! (**Contesta Claudia)

**En eso el Almirante se voltea y mira a través de la ventana..**

**-Muchachos no se preocupen, yo tengo una idea. **(Dice mientras enciende su pipa)

En la casa de Lisa Hayes…

Lisa sale uniformada a la Sala espera ver a Rick durmiendo en el sofá pero no es así…

**-Buenos días Lisa, porque te levantaste te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama**

**-Rick no estoy enferma no me mal acostumbres**

**-No te preocupes en breve recogeré mis cosas y me marcho**

**-Rick nadie te esta botando estoy más que feliz que estés aquí, **dice tomando la taza de café…

**-Si claro, eso dices ahora; pero cuando decidas ser novia del imbécil de Andrews allí si vas a decir que mi café sabe feo, o que anoche te di patadas mientras dormías, que ronco y no te dejo dormir, que soy el ser mas desordenando del la bolita del mundo y me vas a poner de patitas en la calle…**

**-Amor ya pienso que eres el pilotito mas desordenado de la bolita del mundo… Eh Rick te pasaste a mi cama anoche? **

**-Es que tenía frio… **_Lisa me llamo amor?_

_Entonces no soñé lo que me dijo Rick._** -Tú no te compones, y luego dices que yo soy la mimada… estas muy malcriado Rick**

**-Eso es tu culpa..**

Ringgg RInggg suena el teléfono

**-Te salvo el teléfono Richard Hunter, quien será? es muy temprano para que sea de la base, son apenas las 8:00 am**

**- Contesta debe ser tu amorcito Andrews, por el que me vas a cambiar, tú sabes el pilotito más ordenado del universo… **dicho entre dientes…

**-Rick dijiste algo?**

**-Nooo si es que yo nunca hablo…**

**-Claro por eso te conocen como el pilotito boca floja**

**-Hey mas respeto, Señor pilotito boca floja para usted Capitana. **

**- Rick ya deja de molestar, mira que aun me debes una.**

Ringgg Ringg

**-Hay que ver que tu "amigo" es persistente…**

Ringgg Ringgg

**-Ya cállate y atiende el teléfono**

**-Por qué si es tu casa?**

**-Ahora me vas a salir con esa… te apuesto 200 créditos que es Max preguntando si te lleva a la base, claro cómo eres un vago al que no le gusta caminar…**

Ringgg Ringgg

**-Lisa sabes que esa es una gran mentira… es más 200 créditos a que es Andrews… para darle los buenos días a su pichoncita, **Gruñe por lo bajo**, porque no creas que no he oído que así te llama, lo que falta es que te diga Mi pollita, que hombre tan falto de imaginación…**

Ringggg Ringgg

**-Definitivamente quien sea es persistente…**

**-Ok piedra, papel o tijera…**

**- Ya esta bueno Rick**

**-OK, Ok contesta tu pichona… que todavía me estoy preguntándome si será de gavilán…**

**-RIIICKKKK**

**-Jajajajajaja….**

Ringggg Ringgg

**-Maldición hiciste trampa**

**-Lisa el papel siempre le gana a la piedra, y no es mi culpa que te viera a través del espejo…**

**-RIIICKKKK**

**-Atiende ya Pichona…**

**- Ya vas a ver,** Grrrrr

**- Alo… Habla Hayes.**

**- Lisa soy yo Claudia, **dice en una voz muy alterada… **donde estabas que no contestabas?**

**-Bueno Clau… **la interrumpe

**-Lisa no importa te tengo malas noticias…**

En eso a Lisa se le borra la sonrisa de la cara

**-Que sucede?**

Lisa queda muda y cuelga el teléfono…

**-Rick tenemos que ir de emergencia al Hospital Militar**

**-Que paso Lisa?**

**-El Almirante Global aparentemente sufrió un infarto esta mañana…**

Rick corre hasta ella la abraza y le dice:

**-Tranquila amor todo estará bien, tú sabes que el viejo almirante es fuerte…**

**-Rick no quiero que le pase nada, él es como un segundo padre para mi…**

**-Lo sé pequeña. Vamos llamemos un taxi…**

**-No, Claudia ya nos envió un vehículo militar…**

Piiiii Piiii se escucha la corneta del carro.

**-Vamos Lisa ya está afuera…**

Hospital Militar… a las 8:45 am

**-Señor, señor allí vienen!**

**-Almirante apague la Pipa… y ponga cara de sufrido…**

**-Ohhh duele hooo…**

En eso Claudia pellizca al Almirante

**-Auchhhh, que carajo, con un Demonios**

**-Así! Almirante, mas realismo, le recuerdo que esta fue su idea…**

**-Claudia ya termine de aplicarle el maquillaje**

**-Gracias Kim**

**-El Doctor McNamara no está muy de acuerdo con esto pero nos va ha ayudar…**

**-Claudia él tiene que convencer a Lisa o esto se va a la Mierda…**

**-Señor…**

**-Era un Marinero, acaso creían que no sabía groserías?**

**-Señor ya; comience a agonizar… Todos afuera, y deme la pipa…**

**-Doctor McNamara adentro y ya sabe que hacer…**

En el pasillo fuera de la habitación… llega Rick acompañando a Lisa casi corriendo…

**-Mira Lisa esa es la Habitación 315, allí esta Claudia**

**-Claudia que paso? como se encuentra?**

**-Bueno Lisa el Almirante sufrió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, después de tener una discusión**

**-Ya le he dicho que no se enfrente de Mastrofff de esa forma, pero no hace caso…**

**-Creo que no fue con Mastroff, pero no se con quien fue…**

**-Y como esta lo puedo ver¡**

**-El doctor esta con el, pero solo puede pasar uno a la vez, porque no tocas a ver si te dejan pasar…**

Toc Toc Toc

**-Adelante**

Cuando Lisa entra se consigue a Global, acostado, dormido, se veía enfermo, ojeroso y pálido, muy pálido

**-Almirante?, **dijo Lisa acercándose a la cama para tomar la mano de Global

**-Señorita no se acerque mucho el paciente esta delicado… y necesita descansar**

_Ufff si se acerca mucho se da cuenta que es maquillaje_

**-Doctor como se encuentra?**

**-Bueno aun no hemos podido descartar que sea un infarto, lo tendremos en observación.**

**-Por los momentos debe cuidarse, no comer en excesos, dice el doctor mirando a Global, no mas copita de vodka después del almuerzo y sobre todo no puede fumar, que se olvide de la Pipa… **jajajaja se reía el doctor por dentro

_Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió esta idea…_

**-Lisa dice Global con voz débil**

**-Si Almirante?**

**-La pipa noo**

**-Almirante debe cuidarse ya escucho al doctor…**

**Maldito McNamara y yo que pensaba que era mi amigo…**

**-Lisa necesito que te hagas cargo de mi rango, no dejes que Mastroff haga de las suyas, se que será muy pesado y que no tendrás tiempo para hacer vida social, pero te necesito allí… **Cofff cofff cofff tocio el Almirante

**-Señor usted se pondrá bien muy pronto no se preocupe…**

**-Capitana, el Almirante estará aquí bajo mis cuidados por lo menos tres días y después no recomiendo que viva solo. **Jijijijiji Volvió a reír el Doctor internamente.

_El como que cree que yo en verdad estoy en cama… a lo que se vaya Lisa me las pagara toditas_

**-Sería bueno que estuviesen con el Almirante un familiar alguien que lo atendiera y si es posible un hombre que en caso de emergencia lo pueda cargar, por los menos las primeras noches después de que le demos de alta, y en el día mientras este suspendido puedo ubicar a una o dos enfermeras…**

**-No se preocupe doctor, yo me puedo encargar de cuidarlo en las noches y en cuanto a un hombre en la casa el preguntare a Rick, estoy segura que no se va ha negar…**

_Esa es mi niña, vamos a ver si Andrews se le va a ocurrir buscar a Lisa en mi casa… __**jajajaja**__ risa maligna…_

**-Doctor el Almirante se está riendo?**

**-Nooooo, eso es producto de los calmantes de todas formas déjeme revisar… **se acerca y le clava el bolígrafo….

**-Auchhhhhh…..**

**-Le duele mucho Almirante? Mejor le coloco otro sedante…** mostrándole una Jeringa

**-Noo **

**-Capitana es mejor que vaya a la base me imagino que el almirante dejo muchas cosas pendientes y no queremos que se estrese…**

**-Si tiene razón doctor…, Almirante no se preocupe cumpliré con mi deber y lo vendré a visitar en la noche…**

**-Esta bien Lisa…**dijo con voz de ultratumba…

**Lisa sale de la habitación… corre a abrazar a Rick y se pone a llorar…**

**-Rick tiene mucho dolor… y esta alucinando por los sedante, imagínate que se ríe solo… se ve tan debil**

_Mierda que mal actor_**… pensó Claudia**

**Mientras dentro de la habitación.**

**-No te parece que te pasaste**

**-Lo dice el Almirante que sufre un infarto de mentira para arreglar la vida amorosa de su oficial inferior…**

**-Lisa es casi mi hija**

**-Tú no crees que la naturaleza fue sabia al no darte hijos propios, porque te digo que si te ibas a comportar con ellos como con la hija de Hayes, pobres criaturas…**

**-Tú sabes que si Donalds estuviera aquí, sería peor que yo…**

**-Sí, el si hubiese tenido la decencia de tener un infarto de verdad…**

**-Que fue todo eso de las indicaciones?**

**-No digas que no te ayudo, ves te metí a los dos tortolos en tu casa; si así no puedes ser casamentero no se me ocurre otra cosa…**

**-Y tú crees que Hunter va a meter a Lisa en una cama en mi casa?…**

**-Los pilotos se caracterizan por ser arriesgados… No?**

**-Si Hunter fuese arriesgado crees que necesitaría fingir un infarto?**

**-Ok buen punto… aun así creo que eso te va a servir para sacar al tal Andrews del camino…**

**-Eso espero…**

**-Bueno amigo, disfruta tus vacaciones y dile adiós a tu pipa, jajajajaja**

En la Base Militar de Ciudad Macross

**-Rick voy a necesitar tu ayuda, no quiero mientras este ocupándome del trabajo de global, preocuparme también por los pilotos…**

**-Tranquila Lisa te daré los informes de vuelos y patrullaje cuando nos sentemos a desayunar…**

**-No creo que podamos desayunar Rick…**

**-No desayunamos en la casa, y no vas a comenzar a saltar comidas pequeña, no voy a dejar que te enfermes…**

**-Rick no soy una niña, yo sé cuáles son mis prioridades.**

**-Y yo sé cuáles son las mías; y entre ellas está la de cuidar de ti, te veo en el comedor en 3 horas, so no apareces vendré por ti…**

**-Rick mira que… **la interrumpe

**-No vamos a discutir esto… en esta ocasión estamos juntos y vas a hacer lo que te diga, te vas a cuidar, porque si no te cuidas no podrás ayudar a Global. Lisa te necesito bien…ok?**

**-Humms, está bien Rick te veo para el desayuno.**

**-Gracias por aceptar estar conmigo en las noches para cuidar al Almirante…**

**-Lisa cuando vas a entender que ya no puedo dormir sino es contigo… le da un beso en la frente… ve ha trabajar hormiguita… **mientras comienza a caminar…

**-Rick dudo mucho que en casa del Almirante puedas dormir conmigo…**

**-Lisa tenemos 3 días para llegar a una solución…**

**-No sabía que era un problema…**

**-Lo es… **dijo mientras se perdía de la vista

**-Wow no puedo preocuparme ahora por eso… tengo que comenzar a trabajar…**

Lisa comió con Rick y fue la única comida que hizo, estuvo entre reuniones y entrevistas, llamo varias veces al hospital para saber de Global, pero ya se había resignado que no iba a poder ir a verlo…Mastroff como siempre le estaba haciendo la vida imposible y eran las 11 pm y aun no se había ido a su casa… en eso le tocan la puerta de la oficina…

**-Lisa?**

**-Rick que haces aquí es muy tarde…**

**-Salí hace rato de la base, visite un rato al Almirante, creo que esta mejor aunque todo el tiempo que estuve allí estaba dormido, también creo que el viejo zorro metió su pipa de alguna forma, te juro Lisa que olía a humo…**

**-Deben ser ideas tuyas Rick, el Almirante está muy mal para fumar…**

**-Si tú lo dices…No crees que ya deberíamos irnos a casa?**

**-Si lo se, y aun no he comido.**

**-No te preocupes princesa, ya compre una pizza y una Pettecola Familiar, la tengo en el Jeep…**

**-Richard Hunter…tomaste un vehículo militar para ir a comprar Pizza?**

**-Solo por ti…**

**-Por lo menos dime que no tiene jamón…**

**-Vamos Lisa, en casa seguimos discutiendo, tu sabes que la pizza sin jamón no es pizza…**

**-RIIICKKKK**

Y con eso estas dos figuras se despiden de la Base dirigiéndose a la comodidad del hogar de Lisa para termina este día…

Hola Chicas… Creí que no podría publicar en mi ausencia, así que agradézcanle a mi cuñada su participación y su ayuda… espero que les guste, como notaran hemos decidido alargar un poco la historia a ver donde nos lleva… que lo disfruten…** Cat y Laurié.**


	14. Chapter 15

Como siempre Robotech, no me pertenece…

Ya volvi, siiii, pero tengo trabajo en exceso vamos a ver que se me ocurre… por cierto cuando lleva el capitulo a la mitad cambie de idea, por eso también la demora. Besos **Cat.**

Capitulo 14

Vigésimo Segundo Día-

En la Casa de la Capitana Hayes muy pero muy temprano.

Rick despertó solo… _Otra vez no puede ser, Grrrr. No me gusta despertar sin ella._

Disimuladamente entro al baño_ no que quisiera espiar a Lisa ni que fuera un pervertido, claro que si puedo ver un poquito no es que este mal…_

Pero lastimosamente para Rick, Lisa no estaba allí ni en ninguna parte de la casa, ya se había ido a la Base…

**- Hay que ver que esta hormiguita trabajadora mía es un caso… voy a tener que secuestrarla mas tarde para que coma y para ir a buscar a Global… **

Rick entro a la cocina Lisa había dejado el café hecho, se puso a revisar su bolso y vio un paquete de pastillas que llamo su atención.

_Hummm ya paso el periodo fértil de Lisa, le seguiré dando las pastillas?... Si, definitivamente quiero que Don nazca, pero no se si con Global enfermo y con Lisa estresada sea la mejor idea en estos momentos…_

En eso suena el teléfono…

**- Casa de la Capitana Hayes, habla el Capitán Hunter…**

**- Vaya Capitán veo que aun sigue instalado allá… será que no tiene casa?**

**- Andrews?**

**- Así es señor… se encontrara por allí Lisa**

**- Capitana Hayes para usted, y Lisa no se encuentra…**

**- Vamos Capitán sea justo, no la niegue, tengo días intentando hablar con ella y no solo usted tiene derecho a cortejarla, ya bastante ventaja tiene viviendo allá**

**- Yo no estoy cortejando a Lisa, y tampoco la estoy negando, pero para que lo sepa… no me gusta que este tan cerca de ella.**

**- Pues una lastima Capitán porque a mi si me encantan estar cerca de ella y sobre todo como besa… Siento lastima por usted que solo recibe besos fraternales, mientras que yo… Dios Que Mujer…**

**- PERO BUENO TENIENTE ANDREWS QUE CARAJO LE PASA, QUIERE QUE LO MATE…**

**-Pero porque se molesta Capitán, por mi parte siempre podrá tener a la Capitana como una hermana, eso si, conmigo es con quien compartirá la cama…**

**- Eso esta por verse Andrews… eso esta por verse…**

**- Es un reto Capitán? Porque déjeme decirle que tarde o temprano usted va para fuera de esa cama sea por mi o cualquier otro… pero si es por mi parte va ha ser temprano…**

**- Teniente quiere Guerra la va a tener, nadie me va ha sacar de la vida de Lisa… nadie y menos usted…**

**- Pero Capitán si yo no quiero sacarlo de su vida, ya le dije que siempre podrá ser su hermanito menor, el tío de nuestros hijos… su tío favorito si lo hace feliz…**

**- MALDITO.**

Rick colgó el teléfono… _pero que carajos paso aquí?_

En el hangar del Skull

**- Hola Jefe porque tan molesto, problemas con la Capitana?**

**- Porque, has oído algo?**

**- No Rick, pero no te pongas tan a la defensiva**

**- Max pasó algo que no quería que pasara**

**- Hummm?**

**- Creo que Andrews se enamoro de Lisa, Max… hasta habla de tener hijos con ella y para sus planes yo me convertí en un estorbo… Quiere a Lisa para él Max, solo para él, me siento como una mierda…**

**- Lo se**

**- Como que lo sabes?…**

**- Digo Jefe, que me imagino lo que debe sentir**

**- No creo que puedas imaginártelo**

_Ufff… de la que me salve…_

**- Y que piensa hacer jefe?**

**- No voy a dejar que se le acerque a Lisa**

**- Y como va a lograr hacer eso jefe?**

**- Algo se me ocurrirá…**

**- Jefe tal vez si usted ocupa el espacio el no pueda entrar…**

**- Ahh?**

**- Me refiero que el no podrá acercarse a Lisa si tu estas allí.**

**- No entiendo…**

**- Por Dios… que cortejes a la Capitana, si ella tiene novio el se tendrá que alejar… quiere que le haga un diagrama Jefe?**

**- No exageres… yo cortejar a Lisa? Que te hace creer que me prestara atención**

_Estupido, estupido, idiota, ciego de la mierda, esto es exasperante…que hice yo en esta vida para tener un superior tan imbecil_

**- Déjame ver Rick… respóndeme algunas cositas…**

**- Ok, pregunta Max.**

**- Donde vives?**

**- A que Lisa, pero solo es temporal…**

**- Ok, hummm Donde duermes Jefe?**

**- En la cama de Lisa, pero solo porque el sofá es muy incomodo…**

**- Y donde duerme la Capitana?**

**- Conmigo es su cama, o crees que soy tan bastardo como para enviarla a dormir en el sofá de su propia casa?**

**- Tranquilo Jefe, vamos por partes… Como saluda o se despide de la Capitana?**

**- Con un beso**

**- En donde la besa?**

**- Que objeto tiene esto Max?** Pregunto Rick ya molesto

**- Ya voy al punto jefe solo responda, donde la besa?**

**- Bueno su casa, en la cocina, no se donde nos toque despedirnos o donde nos veamos, porque preguntas?**

_Por Dios si es idiota, reajustándose los lentes y tocándose el tabique de la nariz como si tuviese dolor_

**- Me refería a que parte del cuerpo jefe**

**- MAX…**

**- Vamos Jefe estamos en confianza.**

**- Bueno, esta bien… nos damos pequeños besos en los labios…**

**- Ahora le pregunto Jefe, desde que usted conoce a la Capitana cuantos hombres han dormido en su cama, así sea de amigos y a cuantos ha visto que los saluda o se despide de ellos con un beso en los labios? Ah jefe…**

Rick se tomo unos segundos antes de responder

**- Ninguno…**

**- En verdad cree que le es indiferente?**

**- No se que pensar Max, que puedo hacer…**

**- Porque no hace un pequeño experimento… **

**- Te escucho…**

En la Oficina de Global 1:30 p.m

Toc Toc

**- Pase**

**- Veo que aun no has salido a comer…**

**- Rick estoy muy ocupada.**

**- Te dije que no quiero que te enfermes. **Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espada dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro.

**- Tu lo que no quieres es cuidarme si estoy enferma…**

**- Lisa yo siempre cuidaría de ti aunque no estuvieses enferma. **

La volteo y beso sus labios, mordió su labio inferior y pidió acceso, haciendo el beso mas profundo, al cual Lisa respondió como el nunca se imagino que podría, la tomo por la cintura y la sentó sobre el escritorio colocándose entre sus piernas y se recargo sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla…

En esa posición tan comprometedora los encontró Claudia…

**- Lisa necesito que me firmes… esteee… lamento interrumpir.**

Lisa algo aturdida se bajo del escritorio, acomodando su falda y apartando a Rick…

**- Claudia no es lo que crees. **Dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada…

**- Claro amiga, y ahora sufres de asma… a parte Lisa yo no creo nada, los dejo para que sigan en lo que estaban. **Y guiñando el ojo se retiro.

**- Rick que demonios fue eso?**

**- Lo siento Lisa solo quería besarte, nunca te quejas de que lo haga. **_Dios Max tenia razón, respondió de una forma tan pasional, siento como si me quemara los labios…_

**- Nunca lo haces de esa forma…**

**- Lamento haberte molestado, mejor me voy al hangar.**

**- Noo, digo, Rick no me molestaste solo me impresiono un poco, es todo, ven acá. **Lo abrazo fuerte, **sabes que te quiero.**

**- Y yo a ti, ven vamos a comer. **Le dijo tomando su mano y saliendo de la oficina.

En el puente…

**- Que Lisa Que?.**

**- Que se estaba besando con Rick muy apasionadamente sobre el escritorio, chicas.**

**- Wow que envidia, el Capitán es un Bombón **

**- SAMMY**

**- Reprimidas…**

**- Claudia y ahora?**

**- No se. El punto es que de estupida interrumpí y sabrá Dios cuando puede haber otra oportunidad…**

**- Creo que debemos hablar con el Almirante tal vez el pueda hacer algo cuando estén en su casa?**

**- Yo le diré al resto del equipo**

_En la Oficina del Skull… mas tarde…_

**- Hola Jefe y ahora que paso que lo veo pensativo?**

**- Bese a Lisa, Max la bese como me dijiste y la verdad es que si no nos hubiesen interrumpido, la hubiese tomado allí mismo… Max no me mires con esa cara y dime que voy a hacer? **

**- Jefe que quiere que le diga? Usted tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por la Capitana.**

**- Claro que si Max, Lisa es mi mejor amiga**

_Vuelve el perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las patas…_

**- Jefe solo eso, que sintió cuando la beso?**

**- Me sentí en el paraíso, cada vez que la beso siento que estoy en casa, que donde esta ella es mi hogar, se que suena estupido, pero así es que me siento…**

**- No es estupido Jefe solo esta enamorado de la Capitana… y ahora que piensa hacer?**

**- No se Max, tengo miedo.**

**- De que Jefe?**

**- De que no resulte, de que la pierda, por Dios Max estoy agradecido de ser su amigo, pero soy muy poca cosa para ella…**

**- Jefe nadie es muy poca cosa para nadie… ella lo quiere a quiere a usted… **_porque solo Dios sabe_

**- Max que responda físicamente a mi no implica que me quiera…**

_Para que me molesto en intentar explicarle, Idiota igual a Rick_

**- Ok entonces has que te quiera, enamórala, por lo menos ya sabe que la atrae físicamente, luche por algo mas Jefe. De todo lo que te dijo Andrews en algo tiene razón… usted tiene la ventaja para cortejarla… hágalo o déjela para Andrews o alguien mas…**

**- Eso nunca Max… Nunca dejare a Lisa.**

**- Entonces Jefe también comience por averiguar que tanto terreno ha ganado Andrews… y reclamar su lugar…**

**- Como Max?**

**- Bueno la Capitana no lo ha botado y si no me equivoco le dio un espacio a usted en su vida, me refiero a sus cosas en su casa…**

**- Aja**

**- Bueno tal vez deba buscar una forma de establecer que es más importante para la Capitana su presencia o la de Andrews**

**- Y si es la de él?**

**- Tiene que trabajar mas, eso es todo…**

**- Alguna idea?**

**- No puedo hacer todo por usted Jefe, por cierto me alegra su decisión, si necesita ayuda sabe que aquí estoy…**

En la casa de Lisa

Lisa llega de la base a las 6 pm, hoy dan de alta al Almirante Global.

Cuando entra a su casa, consigue ropa tirada por toda la sala, la lavadora encendida, unas bolsas en la cocina etc…

**- Que es este desastre? RICK DONDE ESTAS?**

**- En el cuarto…**

**- Rick que pasó aquí… **se le notaban las llamitas que salían de los ojos esmeraldas

**- Estaba empacando, tranquila se que eres fan del orden a lo que termine de empacar recojo todo…**

**- Rick solo vamos unos días a que Global y cualquier cosa podemos volver aquí y buscar lo que necesitemos…**

**- Después de irme de que Global no se si volver aquí**

Lisa se asusto, sabia que Rick tarde o temprano se iría pero no pensó que después de lo de esta mañana sería tan pronto…

**- No estas a gusto?**

**- No es eso Lisa, la verdad es que a TU NOVIO no le gusta que este aquí…**

**- Que novio? de que hablas?**

**- Andrews… aparentemente no le gusta compartirte conmigo… y me lo hizo saber más que claro, y yo no quiero hacerte daño, arruinando lo que ustedes dos tienen… **_Vamos Lisa pide que me quede, que te sabe a mierda su opinión…_

**- Rick, no te parece que exageras, desde que el Almirante se enfermo ni siquiera lo he visto, y no creo que un par de citas le de el titulo de novio o si?**

**- Bueno no…**

**- Gracias al cielo, sino tú tendrías una Lista de novias asombrosa**

**- Hey que me he reformado, desde que estoy aquí con quien me has visto salir?…**

**- No se si te has reformado o solo eres discreto…**

**- Vamos Lisa dame un poco de fe… que desde que estoy en tu casa tu eres mi única mujer…**

Lisa se puso roja

**- Ehhh… no en ese sentido Lisa, tú me entiendes…**

**- Rick volviendo al tema…No te preocupes nadie te va ha sacar de aquí, a menos que tu quieras irte…**

**- Entonces no me voy a ir nunca…**

Lisa quedo muda mirándolo…

**- Mejor cámbiate y quítate el uniforme, tenemos que ir con Global, voy a arreglar el desastre de la sala…**

Andrews es más fácil de sacar de la vida de Lisa de lo que imagine…

En el Hospital Militar…

Se encontraban Claudia, Gloval, el Doctor y 2 de las Conejitas del puente…

**- Donde estará Vanesa?**

**- Ya viene en camino Claudia, dijo que traía a las enfermeras de mentira que van a cuidar al Almirante en las mañanas…**

En ese momento entro Vanesa

**- Claudia ya esta, estoy segura que Lisa las va ha aprobar…**

**- Vanesa hazlas pasar. **

Entran dos chicas exuberantes rubia y peli roja que con un uniforme de enfermera que dejaba sin trabajo a una actriz porno… El Doctor y Gloval solo babeaban descaradamente…

**- Por cosas como estas fue que estudie medicina….**

**- Heeee Hola… Ustedes son?**

**- Penny y Amber… bueno tú sabes que no son nuestros verdaderos nombres pero sirven… jijiji**

**- Vanesa me das un minuto contigo…**

**- Claro Claudia permiso chicas.**

**Afuera de la habitación…**

**- Vanesa de donde las sacaste… parecen prostitutas**

**- En realidad prefieren el nombre de chicas de compañía…**

**- VANESA**

**- Claudia pero sirven, además allí viene Rick y Lisa…**

**- Mierda, no creas que esto se quedara así…**

**- Claudia, Vanesa, paso algo con el Almirante?**

**- No para nada Lisa, solo el Doctor le estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a las enfermeras de mañana…**

**- Que bueno las quiero conocer…**

**- Pase capitana están adentro. **Dijo Vanesa ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Claudia.

**- Buenas Tardes… **dijeron Rick y Lisa entrando en la Habitación…

**- Estas son las nuevas enfermeras?**

**- Si Capitana, y son muy capaces…**

**- Esta seguro doctor? Porque ese no parece el uniforme reglamentario…**

**- Por favor Lisa no le vayas a privar de una buena vista, al viejo almirante… le dijo Rick muy bajito..**

**- RICK…**

**- Que si yo no dije nada, excepto ya va disfrutar mucho los baños de esponja… **

**- RICKKK**

**- Esta bien Lisa pero no te molestes, es solo una opinión… **_Dios estas parecen Prepago, ese viejo Almirante como que se busco un par de Chicas Malas para que lo atendieran _

**- Mucho gusto, Capitana Elizabeth Hayes… quisiera hacerles algunas preguntas, como ustedes entenderán la salud del Almirante es muy importante para nosotros…**

**- Lisa ya hice el chequeo de sus antecedentes y todo bien… **dijo Vanesa

**- Si Lisa además ya revisamos sus currículos y sus referencias, **dijo Sammy

**- Ok de todas formas… han cuidado a personas con el padecimiento del Almirante anteriormente?**

**- Ohhh… Claro, a este tipo de pacientes lo que hay que darles es mucho amor y mucho cariño… **dijo Amber sobando el pecho del Almirante…

**- Maldito Suertudo, **le dijo el doctor a Rick

**- Siii, ahora esta en que Lisa las apruebe…**

**- Bueno es cierto que un paciente necesita cuidados, y afecto pero están entrenadas para atender cualquier situación que se pueda presentar…**

**- Tenemos mucha experiencia en esta área y le aseguro que cubriremos todas sus fantasías… digo expectativas…**

Ya a este punto Rick se cago de la Risa, al igual que el medico…

**- Ustedes de que se ríen?**

**- Nada Lis solo cosas de hombres… verdad Doctor**

**- Claro Capitán Hunter… solo cosas de hombres Capitana…**

**- Hummm…**

**- Almirante esta usted conforme con ellas… le agradan?**

**- Si Lisa no te preocupes, creo que estaré bien atendido…**

**- Hasta yo estaría bien atendido…**

**- Si es un viejo Zorro**

**- Rick dijiste algo?**

**- No amor nada…**

Lisa solo lo miro inquisitivamente…

**- Vamos tenemos que llenar los papeles de alta y preparar el traslado del Almirante…**

**- Ok vamos Lisa, venimos en un momento…**

A lo que salieron de la Habitación…

**- Se dieron cuenta, que se hablan como esposo…**

**- Si lo que le falto al Capitán fue el "Si mi amor"…**

**- Vamos que casi lo dijo…**

**- Este Almirante…**

**- Dime Vanesa **

**- No se como decirle esto… pero usted sabe, cualquier servicio extra con las chicas corre por su cuenta…**

**- VANESA**

**- Que solo aclaro, mi sueldo no es lo suficientemente bueno para pagarles…**

**- Tranquilas les pagara la RDF…**

**- WOW, la RDF le paga prostitutas a su Almirante enfermo… ya veo los titulares…**

**-SAMMY**

**- Y ahora que dije?**

**- Creo que mejor le pago a las chicas de mi cuenta privada…**

**- Bien almirante, si así lo desea, yo le pasare la relación de gastos por sus servicios…**

**- Bien…**

En casa de Global…

**- Bueno ya llegamos, esta tu habitación Lisa y esta es tu habitación Rick yo tomare la que esta al final del pasillo**

**- No me parece prudente Almirante… debe tomar una en medio de las dos habitaciones, así cualquier cosa nos despertamos con el ruido…**

**- Tiene razón señor…**

Nunca lo ponen fácil…

**- Esta bien dormiré en la habitación que dices Lisa…**

Mas tarde Rick pensaba_… y si le seduzco a Lisa, se que después que la haga mía no se ira con Andrews, tal vez requiera un poco de ayuda…_

Lisa entro a la Sala y vio a Rick pensativo…

**- Ocurre algo Rick?**

**- No Nada, bueno es solo que te voy a extrañar en la cama**

**- Te dije que te estabas mal acostumbrando**

**- Quieres decir que tu no me vas a extrañar?**

**- Nunca dije eso… la verdad es que sin tu calor ya no me siento cómoda…**

**- Ven acá… **la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, la abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Lisa,** a lo que se duerma el Almirante me puedo pasar de cama?**

**- Rick y que le dirás al Almirante mañana si se despierta antes que nosotros?**

**- Que se vaya a trabajar… porque si se despierta tan temprano es porque esta sano…**

**- RICKK**

**- Ok, Ok… alguna idea?**

**- Yo me despierto antes que tú, yo me paso a tu cama…**

**- Ok pero no me embarques porque te estaré esperando, dándole un beso en el cuello…**

**- Voy a ver al Almirante…**

**- Ok, ve**

Rick jugaba con una pastilla blanca en su mano en la cocina de Global, mientras colocaba un vaso de agua a su lado… _No se la daré, eso seria casi una violación, además Lisa responde a mí con demasiada pasión, no creo que necesite de esto para que le suba el libido…_

En eso entro Lisa a la cocina…

**- Rick gracias por prepara el medicamento del Almirante, dame se lo llevare…**

**- Este LISA….**

**- Pasa algo Rick?**

**- No nada… toma… **_Pobre Almirante espero que no le pase nada…._

Termino el Día…

La creatividad se me murió y ando divagando… pero bueno es mi primer fics, se aceptan sugerencias…


	15. Chapter 16

Robotech, no me pertenece… La historia es producto de mi mente enferma

No me gusta ser tan predecible** Cat** triste sniff. Besos

Capitulo 15

Vigésimo Tercer Día-

En la Casa del Almirante Gloval temprano.

Rick despertó solo… _Otra vez como ya era costumbre…_

**- Mierda ya se fue, que mas? Voy a bañarme, a vestirme y antes de salir le doy una vuelta al Almirante… **

Rick comenzó a desvestirse en el cuarto para darse una ducha, cuando estaba en Boxer entro Lisa…

**- Rick… **se quedo muda viendo para luego soltar una carcajada…** Por Dios Rick, tus Boxer tienen calaveritas del Skull sonriendo… Jajajaja…**

**- Lisa no te burles… eso es para que veas que llevo al Skull hasta en la ropa interior.**

**- Pero Sonriendo, no pudiste encontrar algo mas serio…**

**- Hey que no es mi única ropa interior… además no te quejes que no has visto la de Max**

**- Ni la quiero ver, solo de imaginarme lo que diría Miriya si viera a Max con menos ropa de la debida; me da escalofrió…**

**- Si te entiendo…Entonces Capitana vino a ver lo asombroso que me veo en ropa interior o la trajo otra cosa a mis dominios…**

Lisa tenia que admitir que no se veía nada mal… y se sonrojo…

_Así me gusta que te sonrojes…_

**- No Rick, lamento mucho informarte que el verte desvestido no estaba en mis planes hoy.**

**- Que lastima, y yo que quería modelarte… **Dijo haciendo un puchero

**- Deja ya Pilotito arrogante… que entre a tu cuarto porque hay algo que me preocupa.**

**- Dime Lisa que pasa?**

**- Bueno no he podido darle sus medicinas al Almirante… desde que me desperté esta encerrado en el baño y no sale… creo que se siente mal…**

**- O esta haciendo algo que no me quiero imaginar. **Susurro Rick

**- Dijiste algo Rick?**

**- No solo que creo que tal vez el medicamento le cayo mal… **_ojala no se muera_

**- Tal vez pero me tengo que ir a la Base.**

**- Si yo también… porque no hacemos algo Lis, yo me libero antes que tu de mis obligaciones, apenas me desocupe o tenga un tiempo libre vengo y chequeo como esta el Capitán y como se portan las nuevas enfermeras…**

**- Harías eso por mi Rick?**

**- Claro Lis, tu sabes que haría lo que fuera para que estuviese mas tranquila, después de que lo vea, te llamo a la Base y te informo… Ok?**

**- Rick Gracias… **corrió a el y le dio un abrazo, el la tomo fuerte y la beso… un beso para nada tímido.

**- Rick, tengo que ir a la Base y por más que me guste besarte no creo que sea prudente mientras estas en ropa interior… Aunque no creo que tengas suerte de inspirar algo con semejantes Boxer…**

**- Lisa si supieras a las mujeres que les gusta mi ropa interior de Skull y eso que no has visto la de carita feliz…**

**- Dios Rick Noooooo, no quiero verla, es mas si la veo en la ropa sucia las desaparezco…**

**- Lisa si botas mi ropa interior voy a tener que estar al aire…**

**- Prefiero eso a verte usar esa amenaza…**

**- Muy graciosa Lis, Muy graciosa… Vamos hormiguita trabajadora ve ha trabajar, para que me bañe y me pueda ir… **soltó el abrazo y le dio una pequeña nalgada…

**- RICK**

**- Sorry se me olvido que no te gusta… **la jalo del brazo y la beso ligeramente en los labios…** ten un buen día, te quiero Lis**

**- Y yo a ti, te veo mas tarde… **ycon eso salio de la habitación…

En el hangar del Skull

**- Hola Jefe hoy en lugar de molesto parece preocupado…**

**- Hay Max si supieras lo que hice…**

**- Jefe tranquilo no puede ser tan malo…**

Rick miro a ambos lados y le dijo a Max

**- Ven acompáñame a la oficina, aquí hay mucha gente**

_Siempre que vamos a la oficina a mi me va mal… mierda para que pregunte, será que no aprendo?_

**- Max la cague**

**- Hummm?**

**- Tu te acuerdas la pastillita para subir el libido que me dio el doctor para Lisa…**

**- Aja…**

**- Bueno ayer estaba considerando usarla en ella…**

**- JEFE…**

**- Tranquilo Max no la use… pero Lisa vino y me vio con la pastilla y un vaso de agua y pensó que era la medicina del Almirante…**

**- Nooooo….**

**- Pues si, y desde que nos despertamos el Almirante no ha salido del baño… Max y si se muere? Por Dios esta viejo y enfermo, y si no puede soportar una pobre erección… Max puedes parar de reírte… esto es serio.**

**- No realmente… jajajaja… no puedo… jefe… jajajajaja**

**- Max dime que voy a hacer…**

**- Jefe lo único que le puedo aconsejar, es que no le diga nada a la Capitana, muera callado…**

**- Ok, le prometí, a Lisa que iría a ver como sigue el Almirante mas tarde, me acompañas…**

**- Jefe usted es mi amigo, pero lamento informarle que no me llama para nada la atención ir a ver la erección del Almirante…**

**- MAX**

**- Ok, ok Jefe, lo se fiel hasta la muerte, pero entienda que me debe una muy grande… Jajajaja**

**- Max que esto no salga de aquí… **

**- No se preocupe Jefe, quien me creería… eso solo le pasa a usted, Jajajaja**

**- Ya Max vamos a trabajar**

En la Oficina de Global

**- Buenos Días Lisa**

Lisa alzo la vista y vio a Andrews…

**- Buenos días Teniente**

**- Lisa porque el formalismo**

**- Estamos trabajando**

**- No nos vemos desde hace días, porque no salimos hoy en la noche?**

**- Porque la Capitana Hayes y yo estamos ocupados atendiendo al Almirante Global Teniente…**

**- Siempre tan oportuno Capitán, Lisa por media hora que dejes al Almirante solo al cuidado del Capitán no va ha pasar nada.**

Lisa no encontraba que decir…

**- Esteee… lo que ocurre es que llego muy tarde y muy cansada, tengo exceso de trabajo.**

**- Y si cenamos en casa del Almirante, yo llevo la comida…**

**- Me encanta esa idea así yo también podré cenar con ustedes… estas de acuerdo Lisa?**

**- Ok Rick… **_Dios que Rick no haga una estupidez._

**- Pensé que podría compartir solo con Lisa.**

**- Para usted es Capitana y pensó mal; ahora retírese que tengo que hablar con la Capitana un asunto oficial…**

El Teniente Andrews se retiro sin mucho gusto…

**- No soporto a ese tipo Lis no se como lo aguantas**

**- Rick no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces**

**- Hay algo que pueda hacer para convencerte de no salir con él?**

_Muchas cosas… _pensó Lisa

**- Rick solo son unas citas, no es mucho…**

**- Grrrr... tal vez se me ocurra algo…**

**- Bueno Rick que te trajo por aquí?**

**- Voy a ver al Almirante y quería preguntarte si te hacia falta algo de la casa para traértelo cuando regrese…**

**- A decir verdad se me quedaron unos informes, están en la cómoda de mi cuarto, por favor no revises mi ropa interior…**

**- Tu si puedes disponer de la mía y yo no de la tuya, eres mala Hayes…**

**- Y lo seguiré siendo Hunter, ahora ve que ando muy ocupada.**

**- Y mi besito?**

**- No pongas esa cara de inocente… **Lisa se acerco a Rick y beso su frente** ahora ve que en serio estoy ocupada…**

**- Si mama…**

En casa del Almirante

**- Rick no deberíamos tocar primero el timbre.**

**- Vamos Max es la casa del Almirante, además tengo llave…**

Entraron a la sala y se escuchaban unos ruidos de la planta alta, específicamente de la habitación del Almirante…

**- Esteeee… Max abre tú la puerta**

**- Ah ah, usted es el Jefe, usted la abre.**

**- Max abre la puerta es una orden. **Dijo Rick hablando bajito.

**- Mándame a una corte marcial Rick, yo no voy a abrir esa puerta.**

**- Bueno yo la abro pero entramos los dos, ok?**

**- Ok a la cuenta de 3 jefe…**

**- 1… 2 … 3…**

Lo que vieron Rick y Max no era lo que se esperaban Gracias a Dios… El Almirante estaba acostado en la cama, arropado hasta la cintura abrazado a las dos enfermeras y fumando su pipa y con una copita de vodka en la otra mano…

**- Menos mal que esta enfermo…**

**- Si yo quisiera tener la misma salud…**

**- Rick, Max muchachos, como están? Lisa no vino con ustedes verdad?** Pregunto un poco asustado la última parte.

**- No señor, estamos solos y lamentamos decir que no tan bien como usted. **Max por detrás no aguantaba la risa.

**- Hey que soy un hombre soltero.**

**- Si, pero si Lisa sabe de sus actividades diarias nos mata…**

**- Denme un chance muchachas hablo con mis dos oficiales y vuelvo…**

**- Noooo, puppy pero si estamos tan a gusto… porque mejor no les dices que se nos unan**

Rick se puso rojo como tomate y negó con la cabeza, Max no fue tan inteligente.

**- Puppy jajajajaja**

**- TENIENTE STERLING QUIERE CORRE DOBLES TURNOS TODO EL MES?**

**- NO SEÑOR **respondió lo más serio que pudo.

**- Señor le damos un poco de privacidad y lo esperamos afuera…**

**- Max…**

**- Si Rick…**

**- Aquí hay gato encerrado, si el Almirante esta enfermo yo soy Superman.**

Al rato se les unió el Almirante…

**- Señor tiene algo que decirnos?**

**- Chicos yo creía que ustedes ya sabían lo de las aves y las abejas, pero si necesita una explicación Capitán con mucho gusto se la doy, eso explicaria su lentitud con Lisa**

**- SEÑOR…** Rick se sonrojo nuevamente. **Me refería a su salud señor.**

**- Ah eso, bueno Capitán la verdad es que no estoy enfermo.**

**- Eso es evidente, entonces?**

**- Es solo que no quería que Lisa saliera con Andrews y como usted no hace nada para evitarlo tuve que tomar acciones, además necesitaba un descanso… **dijo en forma de reproche.

Rick solo lo miro incrédulo.

**- Me imagino que esto no saldrá de aquí. **

**- No se preocupe señor seremos una tumba **respondió Max.

**- Señor Andrews viene a cenar esta noche.**

**- Y no se le ha ocurrido algo para evitarlo.**

**- Ya estoy en eso.**

**- A todas estas como se llama el Teniente Andrews que nadie lo llama por el nombre.**

**- La verdad es que nadie lo puede pronunciar Jefe, es extraño.**

El Almirante solo asintió con la cabeza

En la Base… Más tarde

Comunicación telefonica Lisa y Rick.

**- Rick como esta el Almirante?**

**- Hola Rick como estas?, bien y tu? Yo también bien, ya comiste? Te quiero mucho sabes.**

**- Rick deja la ironía, sabes que te quiero, es solo que estoy preocupada por el Almirante, como esta él?**

**- Lisa amor, él, como decirte, él…**

**- Se siente muy mal?, crees que tenga que salir temprano… lo están atendiendo bien.**

**- Lisa mejor atendido de lo que esta dudo MUCHO que alguien lo pueda mejorar…**

**- En serio? Yo no creí que esas enfermeras fueran muy capaces… a decir verdad me tenían un poco preocupada.**

**- Pequeña, te juro que esas enfermeras…ehh son muy pero muy capaces en su área y tiene al viejo Almirante mas que relajado y feliz.**

**- Me alegro.**

**- Me avisas cuando quieras que vamos a casa.**

**- Ok besos.**

Luego esa noche… Lisa había llegado de la base cansada y se había vestido casual al igual que Rick.

**- Rick el Almirante sigue durmiendo, crees que se siente muy mal.**

**- Yo creo que solo esta cansado.**

**- De que? se supone que esta de reposo, hizo algo mientras no estuve?**

**- Esteee… Lis es el cansancio acumulado por todo el trabajo**

Lisa lo miro extrañada…** si debes tener razón.**

_Ufff, menos mal que Lisa cree todo_

En eso suena el timbre.

**- Lis tranquila yo abro.**

**- Buenas Noches Teniente muchas gracias por venir… **dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas de comida, las ponía en la mesa y lo invitaba a pasar.

**- Teniente se recuerda que dijo que por media hora o un rato cuidando al Almirante no había problema…**

**- Claro Capitán.**

**- Que le parecerían 2 horas usted sabe ir al cine…**

Lisa miraba a Rick extrañada

**- Por supuesto…**

**- Que bueno, Lisa vamos, el Teniente se va a quedar a cuidar al Almirante mientras vamos al cine, mira hasta trajo la cena…**

**- RICK.**

**- Algún problema Lis? **Le dijo demasiado serio

**- No ninguno… **dijo algo intimidada

**- Bien, hasta luego Teniente… **y con esto salio de la casa jalando a Lisa del brazo…

Ya afuera…

**- Rick te pasaste de Rata.**

**- Necesitábamos una niñera y algún tiempo para nosotros y lo sabes… quien mejor que Andrews con el Almirante… además que cosa mala puede pasar?**

Lo que no sabía Rick, era que Miriya, y el trío se encontraban en las sombras, esperando instrucciones del Almirante…

Hasta aquí llegue… Felicidad** Cat**


	16. Chapter 17

Chicas de verdad yo también creo que ya debe llegar a su fin…Robotech, no me pertenece… La historia es producto de mi mente enferma

**Cat** nadie escribió otro fics por San Valentín triste sniff. Besos

Capitulo 16

Vigésimo Cuarto Día-

En la Entrada de la Base….

**- Aun molesta Lis?**

**- Rick el muy imbecil dejo al Almirante solo en la casa, esta bien que se molestara porque no me quedara a cenar pero dejar a un pobre hombre mayor solo y enfermo es una desconsideración… Pero ya me va ha oír Rick…**

_Si sobre todo viejo y enfermo…_pensó Rick

**- Rick me estas oyendo?**

**- Si amor solo pensaba…**

**- Vaya eso es algo nuevo**

**- Hey Hayes que estés molesta no implica que te descargues conmigo…**

**- Lo siento, tienes razón Rick solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo…**

Rick la abrazo en medio de la Base, lo que genero que mas de uno pusiera sus cámaras fotográficas lista a ver si ganaban el pote…

**- Lis te gustaría irte de viaje conmigo el fin de semana…**

**- Y el Almirante? Y mis responsabilidades con la Base?**

**- Con respecto a la Base, tenemos muy buenos muchachos en el personal, por unos días de tu ausencia no se hundirá el Barco y con respecto al Almirante le pediremos a Claudia que lo cuide, **le puso el dedo en los labios para callarla,** ah ah tómalo como un ensayo para cuando tengamos hijos y queramos unas vacaciones… anda Lis compláceme esta vez, yo también estoy agotado…**

**- Rick déjame pensarlo ok?**

**- Me conformo con eso por el momento, solo tengo que convencerte pequeña. **Le beso la punta de la nariz y se retiro de ella…** ten un buen día Lis…**

**- Igual tu Rick.**

Lisa entro a la Oficina de Global, allí encontró a Claudia…

**- Buenos días Amiga.**

**- Clau necesito una sesión de Tía Claudia…**

**- Vaya buenos días a ti también… **al ver la cara seria de Lisa…**Muy bien Tía Claudia abre el despacho, pero que conste que no te puedes extender, tenemos mucho trabajo…**

**- Amiga, Rick y yo nos besamos, abrazamos, dormimos juntos, vivimos juntos, parecemos una pareja Clau, pero no se que hacer con él y no lo se porque no he querido pensar en lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos, solo he querido disfrutar de su compañía, pero hoy me acaba de decir algo que me dejo fuera de lugar…**

**- Haber que dijo el piloto mas cabeza dura de la RDF?**

**- Que te pidiéramos que cuides al Almirante para tomar unas vacaciones de fin de semana, y cuando me quise negar me dijo que lo tomáramos como un ensayo para cuando tengamos hijos y queramos unas vacaciones…**

**- Así que me van a pedir que cuide al Almirante?**

**- Claudia céntrate en mi problema…**

**- Quieres tener hijos con Rick?**

Lisa se lanzo a la silla detrás del escritorio y exhalo fuerte.

**- No se trata de si yo quiero hijos con Rick, se trata de que Rick piensa en hijos conmigo…**

**- Y?**

**- Y? vamos Claudia**

**- Lisa a mi no me interesa que quiera Rick, me interesa que quieres tú**

**- No hay cosa que me haría mas feliz que tener un bebe con esos hermosos ojos azules…**

**- Bien allí tienes tu respuesta, aunque recuerda que puede tener tus ojos…**

**- CLAUDIA**

**- Lisa lucha por lo que quieres, solo tienes que aprovechar este fin de semana para seducir a Rick…**

**- Clau y si la relación no es estable y si no nos llevamos bien después de dar ese paso?**

**- Tendrías un bebe para que te hiciera compañía o un muy buen recuerdo. Por lo menos tu primera vez seria con el hombre que amas, que mejor que eso…**

**- Tienes razón Claudia.**

Después de unos momentos en silencio…

**- Clau… y como hago para seducir a Rick? **Pregunto como si fuera una niña pequeña…

**- A lo que terminemos el trabajo salimos de la Base a comparar ciertas cositas que te ayudaran en tu objetivo… y luego en la noche te explicare ciertos trucos.**

Más tarde en la Oficina del Skull.

El pobre Max estaba deseando otra vez un cerebro para Rick en navidad…

…**.**

**- Ok Jefe, se va de vacaciones con la Capitana el fin de semana…**

**- Se le propuse pero ella aun no ha aceptado**

**- Pero si quiere convencerla tiene que hacer la oferta real, ya me entiende… tiene que decirle vamos a tal o cual parte y podemos hacer "X" cosa…**

**- Si te entiendo Max, pero no se que le gustaría mas a Lisa… Playa o Montaña…**

**- Bueno Jefe, en la playa tendría a la Capitana con menos ropa, **Rick se sonrojo ante la idea,** y en la montaña podrá dormir mas cerca de ella con la excusa de darle calor, desde mi punto de vista es ganar-ganar…**

**- Me gusta mas la montaña, allí sabría mostrar mis conocimientos de Boy Scout.**

**- Bien Rick mientras no sea la Capitana quien termine salvándote con sus conocimientos en sobrevivencia todo bien…**

**- Jaja muy gracioso, entonces en la tarde buscaremos en una agencia de viajes algunos folletos para mostrárselos a Lisa en la noche y así hacer la reservación.**

_Buscaremos? otra vez el poliedro…_

**- Tengo que acompañarlo Jefe?**

**- Me gustaría Max… creo que tu tienes mejores gustos.**

**- Esta bien para que son los amigos…**

En la Oficina de Global…

**- Lisa finalmente conseguí al Teniente Andrews…**

**- Donde esta?**

**- En el Hospital de Nueva Macross**

**- Como?**

**- Si, aparentemente anoche fue atacado por unos pandilleros, y esta hospitalizado, tiene rota una pierna y algunas costillas, pero estará bien… **_eso espero _pensó Claudia

**- Bien bueno, eso le pasa por dejar al pobre Almirante solo, si se hubiese quedado a cuidarlo no le hubiese pasado nada…**

**- Hayes no conocía ese lado tuyo…**

**- Clau es que estoy tan pero tan molesta.**

**- No te preocupes, de todas formas ahora tienes otras cosas en que pensar recuerda que vamos de compras mas tarde…**

**- Ok.**

En la tarde en el Mall…

**- Claudia estas segura de esto?**

**- Lisa tu compraste ropa hermosa y cambiaste tu imagen, ahora deja que tía Claudia te enseñe algunas cosas, **dijo mientras entraban en la tienda de ropa interior…** Tranquila el trío vendrá mas tarde en el caso de que necesitemos ayuda.**

Rick estaba saliendo con Max de la agencia de viajes…

**- Max me gusta mucho este lugar… **comentaba.

**- Jefe esas no son la Capitana y la Comandante Grand entrando en esa tienda de ropa interior?**

**- Heee, si… parecen ser ellas**… esto le trajo un recuerdo a Rick no muy agradable.

**- Jefe no tiene curiosidad?**

**- Mucha, pero valoro mi vida.**

**- Vamos Jefe solo miraremos desde afuera…**

**- Esta bien pero solo una mirada rápida Max…**

Cuando se asomaron desde la vitrina, vieron Lisa tomando un conjunto de ropa interior blanco algo recatado… _Ufff esa es mi chica,_ pensó Rick, pero como siempre la suerte no era tan bondadosa con el, en eso apareció Claudia con varios conjuntos y Baby Doll

**- Lisa deja eso… esto es lo que tienes que usar… **le coloco en la mano un conjunto azul eléctrico con encajes, capaz de levantar a un muerto…

Rick solo trago grueso…_Para que Lisa podría necesitar algo como eso_, se preguntaba.

**- Capitán, Teniente, se pueden saber que miran? **El trío estaba detrás de ellos mirándolos acompañadas de Miriya…

**- Si Maximiliam, que miran?**

**- Una vez pervertido siempre pervertido, **murmuro Sammy

**- No es lo que piensan, es solo… es solo… esteee**

**- Mir amor yo le pedí a Rick que me acompañara, quería comparte algo lindo para nuestro aniversario, **le dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la nariz…

**- En serio Maximiliam?**

**- Claro Mir, pero si no quieres ropa interior puedes pedir otra cosa… **a Miriya se le iluminaron los ojos al igual que al trío…

**- Que romántico… **suspiro el trío…

**- Yo quiero un novio.**

_Dios como me gustaría tener la agilidad mental de Max_… pensó Rick

**- Bueno Maximiliam ya que me vas a comprarme algo ven conmigo… **dijo Miriya arrastrando a Max…

**- Dame un segundo Mir, porque no vas viendo que quieres y mientras me despido del Jefe…**

Cuando las chicas entraron…

**- Jefe le voy a pasar la factura, y que conste que me someto a esto solo por usted.**

**- No hay problema Max yo pago con gusto lo que quieras.**

**- Hasta luego Jefe y suerte esta noche…**

Rick miro a dentro de la tienda y vio como el trío, Claudia y Miriya rodeaban a Lisa con distintas ropas… unas más sexy que otras…

Trago Grueso,** Creo Max que voy a necesitar más que suerte…**

**- Yo también.**

Max entro y solo se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas,_Dios yo soy buena persona, porque me castigas de esta manera; en verdad debería buscarme otro amigo…_

Después de las compras y de compartir una charla de chicas por lo demás interesante en casa de Claudia, con el trío y Miriya… Lisa se dirigió a casa del Almirante Global a descansar, cargada de las bolsas de compras…

**- Buenas Noches Rick… donde estas? Almirante?…**

**- Estamos en la cocina Lisa ven siéntate a comer…**

El almirante y Rick estaban apunto de sentarse a comer en la mesa…

**- Gracias.**

Comieron con una conversación ligera, el almirante se fue a acostar como siempre estaba cansado de heee… sus actividades diarias… los chicos recogieron la mesa, lavaron los platos, y se sentaron en el sofá a ver TV…

**- Lisa traje algunos folletos, para saber donde te gustaría ir el fin de semana…**

**- Que has pensado Rick?**

**- Bueno me gustaría un lugar apartado en las montañas, este sitio **dijo mostrándole el folleto **tiene cabañas pequeñas que alquila con todos los lujos por dentro pero salvaje y rustico por fuera, paseos en bote y a caballo. De verdad, me gustaría mucho ir allí y se que amas los caballos Lis….**

**- Rick… me encanta esta idea, reservaras una cabaña solo para los dos?**

**- Claro, me encanta compartir mi espacio contigo Hayes… **le dijo besando su frente.

**- Entonces has la reservación, mañana haremos las maletas y nos vamos el viernes en la noche…**

**- Tengo que llamar a Claudia.**

**- Ella ya sabe y esta de acuerdo en cuidar al Almirante…**

**- Esa es mi chica siempre tan eficiente…**

Continuaron la Noche, haciendo planes, hablando de cualquier cosa y relajándose disfrutando la compañía y el calor del otro…

Terminando de esta forma el día… Saludos** Cat**


	17. Chapter 18

Robotech, no me pertenece… creo que eso todos lo saben… Por fin creo que me des tranque, tenia que sacar el inicio de la otra Historia de mi cerebro, se los dije… **Cat**

Capitulo 16

Vigésimo Séptimo y Octavo Día-

Por fin era el día de emprender el viaje; Rick y Lisa estaban acomodando sus cosas en la camioneta que habían alquilado para esos efectos…

_Bueno voy a meter las botellas de vino que me regalo Max en la cava, aunque ya le dije que no emborracharía a Lisa para aprovecharme de ella, aunque el puede tener un poquito de razón tal vez un poco de vino, afloje la situación_… pensó con una sonrisa en los labios…

Mientras Lisa en la habitación terminaba de revisar las maletas,_ si ya metí la ropa interior que me recomendó Claudia, aunque me da miedo usarla, creo que Rick pensara que es muy obvio que me le estoy insinuando; por Dios Lisa hablas de Rick Hunter… te puedes poner un letrero de Neon diciendo, "AQUÍ TÓMAME" en mayúsculas y aun no entendería la indirecta…_ pensaba Lisa mientras se reía.

Cuando ya estaban listos para salir aparecieron Max y Claudia…

**- Quisimos venir a desearles feliz viaje…**

**- Y decirles que si se quieren quedar unos días mas, solo llamen por teléfono, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, **le guiño el ojo Claudia a Lisa.

Lisa solo se sonrojo…

**- Este… Clau cuida mucho al Almirante.**

**- No te preocupes él estará bien… ahora váyanse antes de que se les haga mas de noche…**

**- Tranquila Claudia.**

**- Feliz viaje.**

Luego de que se fueron…

**- Comandante cree que ahora si pase algo entre ellos?**

**- No lo se Max, con lo denso que es Rick y lo tímida que es Lisa no lo se…**

Mientras mas carretera recorrían el paisaje se hacia mas pesado, se dirigían a uno de los pocos bosque que quedaron después del ataque de Dolza, un área protegida y la cual había sido a su vez replantada por Land.

**- Esto es bello Rick.**

**- Lo se y aun no has visto la cabaña Lisa.**

Escucharon música por el camino, cantaron y compartieron historias de los primeros viajes que hicieron con sus padres; siendo las de Rick mas nutridas por su vida tan gitana en el circo del aire. Lisa en algun momento no pudo mas y se durmió en la camioneta; mientras Rick la veía de reojo, parecía un ángel, la forma que le daba la Luz contra sus cabellos castaños con reflejos dorados… era hermosa, _Vamos Hunter quítate esos pensamientos de la mente o no alcanzaras a llegar a tu destino_, se reprendió Rick.

**- Lis, Lis amor despierta… Ya llegamos.**

**- Hummm, que dijiste Rick**

**- Que ya llegamos pequeña. **Le dijo mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

La Cabaña era espectacular pero muy pequeña, una adorable y acogedora Sala comedor cocina, todo un solo ambiente con su respectiva chimenea que le daba un toque muy romántico, una sola habitación con una cama y muebles rústicos de campo y un baño con todos los lujos que no hacia contraste con el resto de la decoración. Por lo menos había agua caliente, lo que conforto a Lisa.

**- Lisa donde pongo estas bolsas?**

**- Eso va en la cocina.**

Al poner las bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina se regreso abrazo a Lisa y la beso pasionalmente…

**- Lis después de que terminemos de ordenar quieres salir a dar un paseo?**

**- Si me gustaría mucho Rick.**

Y entre chistes, conversaciones y uno que otro beso siguieron ordenando sus cosas.

Salieron de paseo por el bosque, el clima era templado, el cielo estaba nublado amenazaba con llover y aun así, el paseo era el mejor que Lisa hubiese tenido en su vida; mientras bromeaban y jugaban el uno con el otro, Lisa empujo a Rick y el la jalo para que cayera encima de el, en la grama en el bosque, comenzó a besarla sin medida, y a recorrer su cuerpo. Lisa no creía lo que hacían cuando, Rick se giro para quedar encima de Lisa… esta solo dijo.

**- Rick… por favor.**

**- Lo se, no lo haremos aquí no es el lugar apropiado, pero lo haremos Lis… quiero que sepas que te deseo.**

El corazón de Lisa palpito a mil por hora… _el me desea…_

**- Vamos deja que te ayude a levantar aun tenemos mucho que ver, tal vez deberíamos ir al lago. **Dijo Rick sin mirarla a los ojos, dándole un beso en la frente.

Llegaron del lago y Lisa estaba nerviosa, aun así le sugirió a Rick que hicieran la cena…

**- Lisa esta muy rica esta comida, quien te enseño ha hacerla.**

**- Andrews en una de nuestras salidas me cocino y me enseño ha hacerla, en realidad es un plato muy fácil.**

**- Y pasaste mucho tiempo sola en casa de Andrews?**

Lisa lo miro extrañada….

**- Ocurre algo Rick?**

**- Si ocurre algo… No sabía que habías llevado tus relaciones tan lejos con Andrews**

**- Que insinúas Rick?**

**- No insinuó nada… Es solo que no sabia que tenias ese nivel de confianza con Andrews como para ir a parar en su casa… o tal vez incluso paraste en su cama a Lis? **Le pregunto tomándola con fuerza de los brazos.

**-Pero que demonios te ocurre Rick?, es que acaso yo alguna vez te he preguntado que carajo hacías con Mimey o con cualquiera de las otras? O ahora me vas a decir que Mimey era virgen, casta y pura cuando cayo en tus manos?**

**- Lisa ni Mimey ni ninguna de las otra me a importado la mitad de lo que me importas tu; así que respóndeme dormiste con el? Necesito saberlo…**

**- No Rick no dormí con él, no soy el tipo de chica a la que estas acostumbrado y en este momento lo único que sé, es que teníamos una velada perfecta hasta que la arruinaste Hunter, vete y déjame sola…**

**- Tranquila Lisa eso haré… **y se fue molesto tirando la puerta de la cabaña.

Cuando Rick se fue a acostar después de dar el paseo para calmarse, y darse cuenta que otra vez se había comportado como un salvaje idiota irracional; encontró a Lisa dormida en la cama, llevaba un camisón rosa vieja de seda del cual solo pudo ver parte, la almohada estaba mojada, sus mejillas estaban rojas, se había quedado dormida después de cansarse de llorar, Rick se sintió la peor rata del mundo; se desvistió y se acostó en Boxer en la cama…

**- Lis se que no me oyes, pero quiero que me perdones, fui un idiota, celópata… **se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente…** dulces sueños pequeña.**

En la Mañana siguiente…

Rick se despertó en la mañana los rayos del sol iluminaban la piel de Lisa, ella estaba de espaldas y el tiro de la camisola se le había bajado un poco descubriendo parte de su hombro y espalda… sabia que aun debía estar molesta con él pero aun así no pudo resistirse aparto su cabello y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta cualquier pedazo de piel que estuviese descubierto, lamió y dio pequeños mordiscos, Lisa comenzó a despertar.

**- Hummm… Rick que haces?**

**- Shhh… no digas nada, se que soy un celoso empedernido y que tengo que pedirte perdón, pero en este momento solo déjame amarte.**

Lisa se giro y el tomo posesión de sus labios enérgicamente, paso su lengua por sus labios y profundizo el beso rompiendo todas las barreras que Lisa pudiera haber construido; poco a poco comenzó a besar su mandíbula hasta si cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su oreja; mientras que sus hábiles manos le quitaba el camisón, Lisa enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos desordenados acercando a Rick mas a ella.

**- Rick, Dios…**

**- Tranquila pequeña se lo que hago, tu solo disfruta…** le dijo con una sonrisa lobina.

Rick recorría suavemente la piel de lisa con las yemas de sus dedos, una caricia casi imperceptible, luego paso a recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus labios. Haciendo énfasis en sus senos; Lisa nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera pensaba.

**- Eres tan hermosa Lisa… que no puedo resistirme a ti… **le dijo mientras regresaba a sus labios, para seguir acariciándola y besándola con pasión.

**- Te deseo, te deseo desde hace mucho Lis y me volviste loco con esa fantasía sobre el Skull 1, la cual necesito que me prometas que algún día haremos realidad. **Le dijo con una voz muy ronca.

**- Todo lo que tú quieras Rick, pero por favor no pares…**

Cuando estaban los dos totalmente desnudos y más que listos para el siguiente paso… Rick paro un momento y la miro su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, definitivamente la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

**- Pequeña estas segura?**

**- Si, Rick esto es lo que siempre soñé…**

Después de un breve silencio y mirarla fijamente a los ojos…Rick tomo una decisión.

**- Yo no, no te tomare de esta forma Lis**, le dijo Rick levantándose de la cama, con ella y sentándola en su regazo.

**- Rick?**

**- Lisa no te haré mi mujer hasta que seas mi esposa, no te tomare de esta forma, todo será como debe ser… yo te amo, y no por hoy ni por mañana, te amo por y para siempre y al momento que te haga mi mujer será para no dejarte ir… Así que… Elizabeth Hayes, quieres ser mi esposa?**

Lisa no creía lo que oía, una cosa era soñar con tener a Rick un día tal vez más, otra era para toda la vida…

**- En verdad me amas? **Pregunto Lisa temerosa…

**- Mas que a mi vida Lis, eres todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito y solo le pido a Dios ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti**

**- Ohhh Rick… **comenzó Lisa a llorar…

**- Lis no llores si no me quieres, lo entiendo…**

**- No Rick es solo que me haces tan feliz, **le dijo lisa interrumpiéndolo, tomando su rostro y dando pequeños besos por todos lados…

**- No hay cosa que me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa…aunque hay que admitir que el casarnos sin ser novios es algo extraño.**

**- Lis tenemos casi un mes viviendo juntos, y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca. Entonces futura señora Hunter que quiere para desayunar? **Le pregunto Rick besando sus labios…

**- Rick futura señora Hayes-Hunter… y en este momento como puedes pensar en comida?**

El estomago de Rick gruño…** Lis recuerda que no cene, por andar de malcriado…**

**- Jajajaja, por lo menos lo admites ven vamos a comer…**

Sentados en el comedor desayunando.

**- Muy bien Rick cuando quieres que nos casemos?**

**- Hoy**

**- RICK, hablo en serio.**

**- Yo también… podemos estar en Ciudad Monumento en unas horas y casarnos allí.**

**- Así? sin decirle a nadie?**

**- No necesitamos a nadie más; solo nosotros dos… pero se hará lo que tú quieras, yo solo digo lo que yo quiero.**

**- Me gustaría que Claudia estuviese presente y las chicas del trío, ellas son mi familia al igual que el Almirante Global; pero también me imagino su cara de sorpresa cuando se enteren si lo hacemos inesperadamente, así que no sé… lo único que se, es que mi sueño es estar contigo.**

**- Entonces futura señora Hayes – Hunter solo queda una pregunta por hacer… quiere ir a Ciudad Monumento?...**

Los quiero Mucho… aunque ustedes me odien hoy…aun no he decidido que van ha hacer así que no hay adelantos sorry… **Besos Bad Cat**


	18. Chapter 19

Robotech, no me pertenece… Sin comentarios… tome un extracto de una novela de Lora Leigh llamada rendición, porque lastimosamente no soy tan creativa… **Cat**

Advertencia: **Fuerte, demasiado Fuerte y explicito Lemon… Leer a su riesgo…. Cat (Explico la fantasía del VK Skull-1 se queda pendeja… se hacen a la idea…)**

Capitulo 18

-Hoy se cumple el mes-

Lisa y Rick llegan juntos a la Base tomados de la mano… iban conversando amenamente, solo Dios sabe de que… al momento de despedirse Rick se acerco a Lisa y paso su nariz por su mejilla en forma de cariño, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y dirigirse al hangar del Skull; Lisa a su vez se dirigió hacia el puente necesitaba preguntar a Claudia por la salud del Almirante y pedirle los informes del fin de semana…

**- Comandante Grand**

**- Capitana Hayes…**

Lisa se acerca a su acostumbrada consola y comienza a verificar algunos de los datos que muestra

**- Como sigue el Almirante?**

**- El esta mucho mejor Lis en cualquier momento el doctor lo autoriza a trabajar…**

En eso se escucho el Grito ahogado de Sammy… **Oh por Dios…** señalando a Lisa y cayo desmayada al piso…

_Demonios__…_pensó Lisa

**- ****Sammy, Sammy despierta… Kim ve a traer un poco de alcohol en un algodón…**

Lisa le coloco el algodón en la nariz y Sammy comenzó a volver en si…

**- Sam pero que demonios te paso?** Pregunto kim muy preocupada…

**- No vieron, no vieron?**

**- No vimos que?**

Sammy tomo la mano de Lisa y se las mostró a las otras integrantes del Trío y a Claudia…

**- Lisa son ideas mías o ese es un anillo de matrimonio?**

**- Bueno… esteee, Rick y yo no quisimos esperar mucho… como ustedes entenderán…**

**- Como ustedes entenderán?, como ustedes entenderán… Lisa soy tu mejor amiga, te vas a un fin de semana con el hombre de tus sueño y regresas casada y ni siquiera me llamas para avisar… no pero de esta no te salvas… quiero fotos, quiero detalles, lo quiero todo y lo quiero ahora… Sammy quedas encargada del puente, La Capitana, y yo vamos a desayunar…**

**- Pero Claudia y nosotras no nos vamos a enterar…**

**- Sorry chicas pero alguien tiene que quedarse cuidando el fuerte… Mueve tu trasero Hayes antes que yo te lleve a rastras… **

Claudia y Lisa se encerraron el la Oficina de Global…

**- Bien comienza a contar…**

**- Que quieres que te cuente?**

**- Todo señorita… todo y con lujo de detalles…**

**- Tu sabes que eso no es posible…**

**- Ok yo pregunto y tu respondes…**

**- Ok**

**- Consumaron el matrimonio?**

**- CLAUDIA**

**- Responde Hayes…**

**- Si; respondió bastante sonrojada, mientras cubría su rostro con una taza de café…**

**- Dormiste con el antes de casarte o después…**

**- Después Rick quiso esperar a estar casados**

**- Eso explica porque se casaron de esa forma… en donde**

**- Ciudad Monumento…**

**- Y no pudieron llamar?**

**- No queríamos que nos desistieran de la idea…**

**- Que los desistiéramos de la idea, por Dios Lisa si ya lo que nos faltaba era llevarlos a los dos al altar a punta de pistola…**

**- Exageras Claudia…**

**- Si claro que exagero… el pobre Almirante tuvo que fingir sufrir un infarto y yo exagero… **

**- Como dijiste?**

**- Nada no me prestes atención… que aquí la que falto fuiste tu… se casaron por la iglesia?**

**- No solo registro civil…**

**- Bien eso quiere decir que aun podemos organizar el matrimonio por la iglesia, no todos los días se casa la primera oficial de SDF-1…**

**- Claudia, Rick y yo estamos contentos como estamos…**

**- Lisa me vas a quitar el privilegio de verte vestida de blanco caminando al altar?**

**- No, pero tú entenderás que lo tengo que hablar con Rick…**

**- Ok espero que hable con tu piloto, mientras encargare al trío de los preparativos…**

**- Y si Rick dice que no**

**- Déjalo en mis manos…**

En el Hangar del Skull… Oficina de Rick Hunter…

**- Buenos ****días Jefe como le fue el fin de semana?**

**- ****Mejor imposible Max, mejor imposible…**

Rick estaba sentado en su silla reclinado con los pies sobre el escritorio y las manos entrelazadas con una sonrisa, que solo lleva un hombre enamorado y totalmente feliz…

**- Asi que la Capitana y usted ya son pareja formal?**

**- Mas que eso Max, decidí no jugar con mi suerte, **respondió mientras alzaba la mano y le mostraba el anillo a su mejor amigo**, es mas, si tengo suerte ya Don debe venir en camino, Dios sabe que hice todo lo posible para dejar a Lisa embarazada… y lo seguiré intentando hasta que lo logre…**

**- ****Así que se fue de fin de semana y aprovecho para casarse con la Capitana, pero Jefe que felicidad hasta que por fin aprendió algo de mi y Miriya…**

**- Maximiliam es que de tanto estar contigo algo se me ****tenía que pegar…**

**- Jefe una pregunta personal.**

**- Dime Max**

**- Y que tal fue? Todo lo que esperaba?**

**- Max… **Rick sonrió ampliamente,** fue todo lo que esperaba, lo que soñaba y muchísimo más…**

**FlashBack…**** (Lemon puedes saltártelo si quieres)**

Lisa y Rick se casaron en el ayuntamiento, Lisa tenia puesto un vestido veraniego Blanco muy sencillo y Rick su traje azul, ellos habían salido al campo no ha una cena de negocios o de ciudad, era un milagro que Rick hubiese decidido empacar su traje…

**- Te ves muy apuesto piloto…**

**- Gracias Hayes, se que soy un hombre muy apuesto…**

**- Y arrogante…**

**- S****i pero así y todo me quieres… **le respondió dándole un beso en los labios…

Rick llevo a Lisa al Hotel Embajador Monumento, el hotel mas caro y distinguido de Ciudad Monumento…

**- ****Reservaciones para el señor y la señora Hunter…**

**- Rick no hiciste reservaciones…**

**- La suite Luna de Miel… esta disponible, su equipaje será llevado a su habitación en estos momentos…**

**- Rick?**

**- Lisa pilotito preparado vale por dos…**

**- Hunter y si hubiese dicho que no a casarme contigo…**

**- Esa no era una posibilidad Lis…**

Al llegar a la habitación Rick despacho al botones y cargo a Lisa estilo novia entro con ella a la Habitación… cerro la puerta con cuidado con el pie y la recostó en la cama con mucho cuidado…

**- Finalmente**** eres mí, Lisa. Ahora eres mía para quererte y poseerte y no quiero esperar ni un minuto más.**

**- Y quien te dijo que yo quiero que esperes piloto… **

Sus labios cubrieron los suyos, su lengua empujo entre sus labios con una determinación, un calor, que no pudo negar. Sus manos le agarraron los hombros, su cuerpo se arqueó cuando ella gimió por el beso. Sus labios comieron los de ella, su lengua saqueó su boca malvadamente, mientras sus manos trabajaban en su espalda con la cremallera del vestido, quitándoselo rápidamente del cuerpo.

En ningún momento rompió el beso, o perdió el calor de su excitación mientras se bajaba los pantalones, dándoles patadas con sus musculosas piernas. No perdió el tiempo y rasgó la seda de sus bragas, apartándoselas del cuerpo.

**- ****Mía.** Gruñó Rick cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, para de nuevo inclinarse hacia su cuello, con una ardiente caricia de su lengua deslizándose por su piel, estrechándola con sus manos cuando se lanzó hacia su pecho. Allí, sus labios cubrieron un duro y grueso pezón, succionándolo con su boca con un gemido de deseo.

Lisa se arqueó, gritando entrecortadamente ante el feroz empuje de placer que contrajo su matriz y su vagina al mismo tiempo. Como por un golpe de ardiente éxtasis, su cuerpo se dobló cuando mordisqueó el pequeño pico rígido, su mano acarició su abdomen y sus dedos separaron los labios de su sexo.

**- ****Rick. Rick, por favor.** Estaba consumida por el fuego, necesitando su toque más de lo que lo había necesitado nunca.

La lamió lentamente, acariciando largamente la superficie de su coño, mostrando su gratitud con un bajo y muy largo gemido. Sus dedos la separaron, sus labios cubrieron su clítoris en una ardiente succión, que hizo que sus caderas se agitaran, arqueándose hacia su boca. Sus rodillas se doblaron, apretando los muslos alrededor de su cabeza cuando él sorbió y lamió la pequeña perla de nervios que palpitaba casi dolorosamente.

**-Tan bueno** gruñó, lamiéndola. **Delicioso, Lisa. Pero necesito más, cariño. Córrete para mí. Córrete para mí y podré amarte de la manera que necesito. **

Un dedo grueso y largo se deslizó profundamente en su vagina, su boca cubrió su clítoris, su lengua fluctuó en un malvado baile de placer cuando su dedo la llenó, retirándose y empujando de nuevo dentro de ella. Lisa se agitó contra él, apretando las piernas alrededor de su cabeza y levantando el cuerpo. El fuego golpeó sus caderas, haciendo que su clítoris se dilatara aún más y su matriz se comprimiera. La sangre se precipitó por su cuerpo, llevándola al éxtasis, enloqueciéndola, hasta que sintió que cada partícula de su ser estallaba contra su boca.

Todavía gritaba, arqueada, cuando él le separó los muslos y se colocó rápidamente entre ellos.

**- Te amo, Li****sa.** Susurró cuando se inclinó hacia ella, con su polla deslizándose entre los labios de su sexo, abriéndose paso entre ellos, y después separando los tensos músculos de su vagina.

**- Te amo.** susurró ella cuando la cabeza de su polla la separó, deslizándose centímetro a centímetro, abriéndose paso por el sensible tejido, permitiéndole sentir cada duro centímetro, ardiente y palpitante, que él le daba.

**- Oh Dios, Rick****, me vas a matar. **

Era demasiado. Él era demasiado lento. La lenta caricia a través de sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas, tan desesperadas por obtener alivio, le robaba el aliento. Su cabeza se agitó en la cama, sus manos se deslizaron a través de sus hombros, húmedos de sudor y después se agarraron con fuerza a la seda de su pelo.

**- ****Te amo** gimió él. **Disfruta de esto, cariño, no va a poder volver a ser así, hasta dentro de un ratito.**

Un doloroso placer atravesó su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como su vagina se ceñía sobre el miembro grueso y caliente que se movía con cuidado dentro de ella, estirándola lentamente, marcándola con ardiente posesión cuando se deslizó hasta la empuñadura, haciendo después una pausa. El dolor intenso se confundía con un placer incomparable, esto era lo que esperaba y mas…

**- ****Lisa, cariño;** susurró cuando la llenó, enterrando la cara en su cuello, acariciándola acaloradamente mientras gemía.

Ella apretó los músculos de su vagina alrededor de su polla, gimiendo ante el ardor y las sensaciones que la chamuscaban acercándola al orgasmo.

**- ****Te amo.** Gritó de nuevo, acercándole aún más, y aferrándose fuertemente. **- Te amo Rick, pero juro por Dios que si no me jodes ahora mismo, te mataré.**

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Afianzando sus rodillas sobre el colchón, se retiró y entró de golpe en ella. Lisa gritó al sentir elevarse el agonizante placer. Curvó la espalda, colocando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, encerrándolo lujuriosamente mientras luchaba por hacer que se moviera mas duro, más fuerte. No tuvo que impulsarle mucho.

Con un grito áspero y masculino de victoria, comenzó a empujar apasionada y duramente dentro del calor liquido de su cuerpo. Lisa tembló ante la avalancha de ardientes sensaciones. Su vagina estaba siendo estirada, colmada, repetidamente acariciada con dureza, y durante mucho tiempo empujada, lo que la condujo más alto, más cerca, cortando el aliento en su garganta, cuando la liberación comenzó a extenderse por ella.

Como un temblor orgásmico, esas sensaciones se precipitaron por su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos y arrojándola de un precipicio de atormentadora necesidad. Su grito tuvo un eco distante, asombrado, cuando Rick dio un último empujón jadeante, y gimió ante su liberación. Sintió el caliente y abundante chorro de semen lanzándose hacia su interior, llenándola hasta colapsarla y dejarla sin fuerzas entre sus brazos.

**- Mía.** Gruñó jadeando mientras luchaba por tomar aliento. **Ahora eres mía Lisa en cuerpo y alma te he tomado, eres mi esposa y nunca te dejaré ir.**

**- Mmm.** rió cansadamente. **Dame un minuto y podrás tomarme de nuevo. **

Rick se rió entre dientes, saliendo de ella y arrimándola a su pecho, humedecido por el sudor.

**- ****Duérmete primero… **La beso en la sien, coloco la mano en su vientre y susurro**, duerme tú también Don…**

**Fin del Flashback**** (y fin del Lemon)**

**- Max definitivamente fue más que maravilloso…**

**- Me alegro por usted Jefe que sea muy feliz…**

**- Lo soy, listo para volar Max?**

**- Siempre listo Jefe…**

**- Bien vamos…**

En el DSF-1… Oficina de la Comandante Grand…

**- Claudia, este Almirante es un sinvergüenza**

**- Que ocurre Kim?**

**- Me acaban de pasar la relación de gastos las "Enfermeras" que están cuidando a nuestro querido Almirante; y te aseguro que el gran carajo ha estado mas que activo…**

**- Kim de verdad no quiero saber… solo paga y quema la factura…**

**- Y destruir material para chantaje futuro?**

**- KIM…**

**- Esta bien ya pago y la destruyo…**

**- Chicas las cite aquí por otra cosa… ya saben que Lisa y Rick se casaron a escondidas… bueno yo quiero la boda de verdad, la de la iglesia… la tenemos que organizar…**

**- Cuanto tiempo tenemos?**

**- Dos a tres semanas cuando mucho… Lisa quiere algo pequeño; pero yo no, asi que quiero que todos los preparativos pasen por mis manos… Vanesa, te encargaras de local, decoración, iglesia, requisitos legales, entre otras cosas… Kim, tu conmigo nos encargaremos de lista de invitados, recuerdos, trajes de novia, madrina, antes que pregunten soy yo… entre otras cosas… Sammy comida y entretenimiento y te recuerdo que el canarito no es una opcion…**

**- Por Dios claudia no soy tan tonta…**

**- Solo lo aclaro… quiero las opciones lo mas pronto posible para poder fijar la fecha… las espero en la noche en mi casa, pueden retirarse…**

**- SI SEÑORA…**

_Tal vez yo no pude tener mi boda de ensueño con Roy, pero definitivamente tendré la de Rick y Lisa… debería llamar al Almirante…_

Creo que solo un capitulo mas…** Saludos y Besos Cat**


	19. Chapter 20

Robotech, no me pertenece… Penultimo Capitulo…o eso creo, Que lo disfruten….**Besos Cat**

Capitulo 19

-Dos semanas y media después-

Rick y Lisa Dormían en la Casa de la Capitana Hayes, mejor dicho en su casa; apenas eran las 600 horas y Rick tenía a Lisa abrazada fuertemente por la cintura… Lisa comenzó a despertar, con la misma sensación con la que se había despertado los tres días anteriores…

**- Rick sueltame…**

**- Hummmm**

**- Rick que me sueltes que me tengo que levantar…**

Rick soltó a Lisa con una protesta y esta corrió al baño lo más rápido que pudo para vomitar sus entrañas… Rick la escucho y sonrió con satisfacción, se levanto y fue a la cocina…

Lisa volvió al cuarto y consiguió a Rick con una franela sin mangas y unos bóxer negros…

**- ****Buenos días amor…**

**-**** No se que tiene de buenos Rick… me siento a morir, hoy si voy al medico, no aguanto mas este virus…**

Ah este comentario Rick se rió con ganas…

**- ****Ven acá, te traje galletas de soda y un té…**

**- Rick no tengo hambre…**

**- Ven pequeña que tienes que comer…**Lisa lo miro como con ganas de matarlo… _Claro como no eres tu quien ha estado vomitando en el baño…Bastardo…_** no me pongas esa cara Lis, ven a comer, no creo que quieras enfermarte peor y no poder ir al SDF-1**

**- Esta bien, me tomare el Té pero solo porque me obligas, **respondió Lisa haciendo un pequeño puchero…

**- Amor a que hora tiene**** consulta la Doctora Sahara?**

**- Rick la Doctora Sahara es gineco-obstetra porque pediría consulta con ella por un simple virus?**

**- Lis porque tal vez, y solo digo tal vez, lo que tienes no sea un simple virus… **le dijo dándole una mirada significativa… hacia su vientre

**- Oh por Dios tu piensa que…**

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza…

**- Que tu y yo….**

**- Aja…**

**- Rick por Dios solo me he sentido mal unos días, lo más probable es que sea un virus; oh el stress por la cercanía de la ceremonia… tu mejor que nadie sabes como el Trío y Claudia han estado presionando con eso… **se levanto de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras con sus dedos sacaba cuentas… Rick tomo una taza de café negro que tenia en la mesita de noche y le dio un sorbo mientras se reía internamente de verla tan alterada…

**- Se te ****perdió algo Lis?**

**- Si,… mi periodo…**

**- Jajaja, tranquila amor, pide una consulta con la Doctora Sahara y salimos de las dudas…**

**- No Rick, voy a ir a la farmacia en este momento y voy a comprar una prueba cacera, no creo aguantar hasta ver a la doctora…**

**- Amor pero cual es la diferencia, si de todas formas vamos a tener que esperar unos 8 meses para recibir este regalito… **dijo Rick mientras le sobaba el vientre…

**- RICK…**

**- Esta bien yo voy a la farmacia y tu me esperas aquí… te recuerdo que tenemos que estar en la base en menos de dos horas…**

**- No, tu no vas a saber que comprar… yo voy.**

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Lisa Hayes se encontraba en el baño de su casita con la puerta abierta sentada en el retrete, observando las 15 distintas pruebas caseras de embarazo que había comprado, regadas por todas partes… y aunque todas marcaban lo mismo no podía creerlo…

**- La farmacia no tenía mas pruebas…**

**- Lis no creo que necesites una prueba mas… **

**- Puedes borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de tu rostro… la que se siente mal Soy Yo… la que se va ha poner como una vaca Soy Yo… y la que va a tener que tomar vacaciones de pre y post-parto soy yo… **y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente…**voy a tener que dejar mis responsabilidades en el puente… y encima me voy a ir por los días de la luna de miel…**

**- Amor tranquila, no puedo pasar a consolarte porque volviste el baño un campo de batalla con tanta prueba de embarazo, ****es que acaso no te alegras de que vamos a tener un bebe? **

**- ****Claro que me alegro pero; Tu no entiendes el Almirante Global cuenta conmigo… **sniff snifff…

**- Por Dios Lis deberías estar feliz; además tenemos que estar en una hora en la Base… ven sal de allí para que nos alistemos…**

**- No puedo****; yo tampoco puedo pasar… **y comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte

**- Lis**** amor quieres que llame a Claudia? **_tengo la impresión que los cambios hormonales serán una remalparición; ahhh que Demonios por Don los soportare con gusto… _

**-**** Si por favor Rick llámala…** snifff snifff

En el Teléfono en la Sala…

**- Buenos días Comandante Grand al habla…**

**- Claudia soy yo Rick…**

**- Ocurre algo Rick no me digas que lastimaste a Lisa porque de ser así…**

**- Tranquila Claudia no es eso… es solo que bueno… Lisa… bueno ella… Lisa…**

**- Richard Hunter que le paso a mi amiga?**

**- Bueno, Lisa esta embarazada, y esta en el baño rodeada de pruebas caceras llorando como loca…**

**-**** No era esto lo que querías Hunter… ahora te la calas**

**- Por favor Claudia ella no esta bien y te quiere ver…**

**- Esta bien Rick, iré pero solo porque ella me necesita, después arreglare cuentas contigo…** y colgó el teléfono

_Dios lo que me espera…_

Claudia llego a casa de Lisa y Rick…

**- Bien donde esta?**

**- Sigue en el baño…**

**- Bien, sal de allí Hayes, Wow, no te parece que exageraste con esto de la prueba…**

**- No te burles Claudia…**

**- A ver dime que pasa, no estas contenta por lo del bebe…**

**- No es eso Claudia, es solo que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto…**

**- Pero Lis no eres tu la que siempre dice que estas vieja… bueno estas en una muy buena edad para ser mama**

**- Claudia, cállate…**

**- Vaya así tratas a tu mejor amiga quien te viene a dar consuelo tan temprano en la mañana?**

**- Si **

**- bien pero solo te voy a decir esto Hayes… no se como vas a hacer pero no te atrevas a engordar ni un gramo antes de la próxima semana, no se le pueden hacer mas modificaciones al vestido de novia…**

**- Claudia por Dios solo puedes pensar en la boda, jajajaja; ayúdame a levantar que me tengo que vestir… aun estoy un poco mareada…**

**- Tranquila Lis…**

Rick y Claudia se sentaron en el mesón de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano…

**- Cuantas tazas de café llevas?**

**- Cinco y aun no llego al SDF-1.**

Lisa salio vestida en su uniforme blanco impecable… Rick la mira y pregunta…

**- ****Amor quieres pedir la mañana libre para ir a consulta?**

**- Pediré la consulta para la tarde es mejor que no me ausente de mis deberes… mas de lo que lo voy a hacer… **dijo comenzando nuevamente a llorar…

_Solo 9 meses más__; solo 9 Hunter tú puedes…_

**- Vamos amor… llame a un vehiculo militar, nos vienen a buscar; no quiero que camines mucho ni te esfuerces… nos vemos para desayunar****, ahora tienes que comer balanceado nada de café con torta señorita…**

**- Sabes que te**** quiero, pero Rick no te vas a volver obsesivo con esto… verdad?**

**- Lis siempre me vuelvo obsesivo contigo, y yo también te quiero **le responde mientras besa su frente… **vamos que el vehiculo esta afuera.**

Lisa, Rick y Claudia llegaron a la Base… Lisa estaba nerviosa, tenia que hablar con el Almirante… existe una política en la RDF acerca de mujeres embarazadas y misiones peligrosas y tenia que poner al Almirante sobre aviso… y también tenia que enfrentarse a las preguntas y gritos del Trío… hoy no seria un día fácil… Rick por su parte caminaba como si fuera por las nubes…

**- Buenos días Jefe… se le ve feliz esta mañana**

**- Estoy más que feliz Max, mi vida es perfecta…**

**- Algún motivo en especial… me explico, lo hemos visto feliz todos estos días pero hoy esta mas feliz que nunca…**

**- Don viene en camino, Lisa lo confirmo esta mañana y hoy en la noche tenemos consulta con la Doctora Sahara…**

**- Jefe que buena noticia, eso es maravilloso… pero Jefe no le parece algo erróneo ilusionarse con que es varón, mire como Dios me premio con Dana, tal vez tengan una linda niña…**

**- Max no importa que sea, con tal será mío y que nazca sano; pero yo estoy seguro que es varón… de todas formas hoy nos lo confirmara la doctora… la dicha de los avances de la robotechnologia…**

**- Me alegro por usted Jefe y como lo tomo la Capitana?**

**- Bueno no tan bien como esperaba, pero es que la pobre ha estado vomitando la bilis todos estos días…**

**- y lo que le falta Jefe… yo siendo usted me preparo… el campo de batalla es fuerte, pero tener a la mujer embarazada es peor, se lo digo con experiencia…**

**- Jajaja tranquilo Max, aguantare como todo un hombre…**

**- Eso espero Jefe, porque igual va ha sufrir las consecuencias… jajaja**

Lisa pido una cita con el Almirante… y le pido a Claudia que la acompañara…

**- Señor… me da mucha pena hablar con usted esto…**

**- Dime Lisa, ya todo esta Listo para la ceremonia la próxima semana… quieres unos días libres adicionales para los últimos arreglos? **Cuando el Almirante pregunto aquello, Lisa comenzó a llorar…

**- Lisa amiga pero que te pasa…**

**- No quiero más días libres, no me quiero ir…**

**- A donde te vas a ir que pasa Lis**

**- Me voy a ir de pre y post parto… y no voy a trabajar y me voy a poner como una vaca y Rick ya no me va ha mirar de lo gorda que me voy a poner…**

**- Ya va Lisa, estas embarazada?**

**- Si… **Snifff snifff.

**- Bien, nos lo esperábamos**** aunque no tan pronto… Lisa como te sientes?**

**- Bien dentro de lo que cabe, he estado vomitando mucho y he llorado demasiado… todo me hace llorar.**

**- Tranquila hija esas son las hormonas es normal… ya te vio un doctor?**

**- La doctora Sahara me vera esta noche…**

**- Bueno si necesitas permiso o algo avisas…**

**- Gracias Almirante…**

Claudia y Lisa salen de la Oficina…

**- ****Bien, ahora a decírselo al trío…**

**- No podemos esperar a que se den cuenta sol****itas…**

**- Y que especulen… no señora es mejor salir de eso hoy; mientras mas pronto mejor…**

Eran horas de la tarde y Rick y Lisa estaban en la sala de espera de la Doctora Sahara…

**- Rick fue horrible…**

**- Lis no creo que haya sido tan malo…**

**- Porque tu no las vistes, se transformaron me rodearon como hienas, te juro que nunca las había visto así y luego se lanzaron las unas a las otras peleando quien iba a ser la madrina del bebe… Claudia trato de intervenir pero le dijeron que ella era la madrina de nuestro matrimonio y bueno… no pudo hacer nada… la pobre Kim esta en la emergencia, te juro que nunca me imagine que Sammy fuese capaz de dejarle un ojo morado y eso que aun no nace el bebe… el Almirante tuvo que intervenir y llamar a la Policía Militar, al pobre le rompieron la pipa Rick,…lo hubieses visto estaba tan triste…**

Rick no aguantaba las ganas de reír, pero sabia que si lo hacia era hombre muerto…Lisa contaba todo con tal trauma y ternura, que solo alcanzo a bésale la cabeza mientras la abrazaba…

**- Capitana Hayes la doctora Sahara la espera…**

**- Gracias…**

Rick y Lisa entraron al consultorio y cuando la Doctora Sahara lo vio…y no se aguanto…

**- Que hace este****ee, este coso aquí?**

**- Doctora Sahara pero que lenguaje es ese, no me diga que no me extraño? **pregunto Rick con aires de inocencia

**- Grrrr…**

**- Rick no sabía que se conocieran…**

**- Tranquila Lisa, no somos precisamente amigos.**

**- Siéntense… no me digas Lisa, estas embarazada de este… arrogante, cabezadura …**

**- Pues hasta donde yo se, si…**

**- Maldito**

**- Hey doctora yo vine por su ayuda no por su aprobación, recuerda.**

**- Pero de que demonios hablan?**

**- Capitana es que la joyita de su…no que relación tenga con él, no le dijo? que vino a verme para saber cual era su periodo fértil, usted sabe para asegurar la concepción…**

**- RICK?**

**- Que Lis? no lo voy a negar, yo quiero a este bebe como a nada en el mundo.**

**- Pero****,…pero pudiste haberme dicho, lo hubiésemos planificado mejor… tal vez esperar un año**

**- Lis los pilotos arriesgamos nuestra vida todos los días, si algo me pasa no quiero dejarte sola, Don será tu familia, parte de tu sangre si yo llego a faltar; será un recuerdo vivo del amor que nos tenemos…**

**- ¿Don?**

**- Donald Hunter Hayes…**

**- Lo tienes todo planificado ¿No?**

**- Algo…**

Rick sabia por la cara de Lisa que no todo estaba dicho pero se aguantaría porque estaban en publico… hoy lo mas probable es que durmiera en el sofá por primera vez en su vida de casado… _Mierda_

En verdad creí que terminaba en este capitulo pero se me acabo la inspiración hace días… tiene hecho creo q mas de una semana… publico a ver si con sus comentarios me inspiro…** Saludos y Besos Cat**


	20. Chapter 21

Hola hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo me provoco terminar la historia espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado… como siempre Robotech no me pertenece, **Saludos Cat**

**Capitulo 20**

En casa de la Comandante Claudia Grand, se encontraban Claudia, Miriya con Dana, el trio y por supuesto Lisa…

**- Pero quien carajo se cree él para interferir en mi vida, sobre mi cuerpo…**

**- Creo que se cree tu marido Lisa…** Respondió Miriya sin prestarle el más mínimo de atención…

**- Eso no tiene nada que ver Miriya, el hecho que sea mi marido no significa que pueda embarazarme sin mi consentimiento**

**- Bueno Lisa si no querías salir embarazada te hubieses cuidado**… le dijo Kim con todo el descaro del mundo

**- Pero si lo hacia****, fui a que la doctora me tomaba las pastillas, aun no se como paso. **

Miriya miro a Claudia y sonrió maliciosamente

**- ****Bueno Lisa, yo sabia que esto podía pasar, desde que Claudia cambio tus pastillas anticonceptivas por vitaminas cuando estábamos en el restaurante… recuerdas que te pidió tu cartera?**

**- Maldita Rata Zentraedi mentirosa, fuiste tu quien cambio las pastillas, tu eras quien estaba ayudando a Rick en todo su plan maléfico desde el principio o se te olvida que tu te prestaste a ayudar en la selección de candidatos**

**- De que demonios hablan?**

**- Lisa tesoro creo que es mejor que te sientes, hay unas cosas que debemos contarte…**

Hora y media después una muy anonadada Lisa Hayes estaba sentada en el sofa de Claudia viendo a sus amigas con cara de WHATTTT?

**- Bueno esa es toda la historia Lisa… vamos puedes decir algo….**

**- Claudia como se prestaron ustedes a ayudar en la locura de Rick y mas importante como se atrevieron a buscarle unas amiguitas al Almirante… Dios pero es que debo ser estupida si yo misma desde que las vi me di cuenta, solo creía que era paranoica**

**- Bueno Lisa te aseguro que el Almirante se divirtió como nunca solo hace falta ver la relación de cobro de la factura…. **Dijo Vanesa

**- Por Dios no me la muestren no quiero saber…**

**- Lisa nos perdonas? **Pregunto Sammy con pena

**- Aun no… pero lo haré, primero tengo que vengarme de mi maridito antes de poder perdonar a nadie…**

**- Pero Lisa que harás la boda es en esta semana no la arruines.**

**- No se preocupen no lo haré, pero tiene que prometerme que no le dirán a nadie que ya se todo lo que hizo y planeo Rick**

**- Esta bien Lisa, como quieras…**

Con esto Lisa se fue a su casa, pensando en cual seria la mejor forma de vengarse de su querido pilotito…

El día del matrimonio llego sin ningún percance, Rick jura que Lisa lo había perdonado, se portaba con mas dulce que de costumbre lo mimaba y jugaba con el… la verdad es que la observaba con desconfianza, ese tipo de comportamiento no corresponde a su Lisa… pensaba Rick, Mientras Lisa le acariciaba y le daba pequeños besitos en el pecho…

**- Sabes que te amo.**

**- Lo se…**

**- Bien porque la ceremonia es en unas horas y no quiero quedar plantado en el altar….**

**- No lo haras, pero lo que si te prometo mi querido pilotito es una noche de bodas y una luna de miel que nunca olvidaras, de eso puedes estar totalmente seguro… **le dijo Lisa con una voz muy sexy mientras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios….

**- Vamos Rick nos tenemos que alistar…**

**- 5 minutos mas**

**- Nop arriba que ya las chicas vienen por mi**

**- Hummm **

**- No gruñas levántate de una vez**

**- Esta bien**

La boda fue hermosa al igual que la recepción, a Lisa y Rick le llamo la atención la cantidad de cámaras que le tomaron fotos cuando al fin se besaron los novios, Claro ellos no sabían que nadie había cobrado aun la apuesta del escuadrón Skull sobre el primer beso publico de ellos… Lisa Bailo con Rick y con el Almirante, el trío consiguieron pareja y pasaron la noche molestándose alas unas a las otras, y claudia estaba mas que feliz de ver realizado parte del sueño de Roy, pensando que donde quiera que este esta feliz por su pequeño hermano.

En medio de tanta felicidad y alegría llego el momento de retirase los novios, despedirse de su familia y emprender el camino hacia una nueva vida.

**- ****Rick debo ir al baño **

**- Esta bien amor, ve yo te espero…**

Habían pasado 15 minutos cuando Claudia se acerco a Rick con una Nota de Lisa… Rick miro extrañado a Claudia y comenzó a leer

_Querido Rick_

_A estas alturas ya te abras dado cuenta que estoy enterada de absolutamente todos tus planes y manipulaciones; y he de agregar que no estoy contenta contigo, es por eso que he estado pensando en una forma efectiva de vengarme… tu sabes para que estemos en paz y dejemos todo esto detrás de nosotros, y la única forma que se me ocurrió fue dejarte sin noche de bodas ni luna de miel…_

_Cuando leas esto lo mas probable es que ya este de camino al satélite fabrica y me quedare allí unos 4 meses, cuando vuelva ya estaré redondita con nuestro hijo o hija; esa es la otra parte de mi venganza, No te molestes a preguntarle a nadie el sexo del bebe porque solo lo sabemos la doctora Sahara y yo… y ella no te lo dirá._

_Espero que reflexiones sobre todo lo que hiciste en este tiempo que vamos a estar separados, te voy a extrañar como nunca, pero como tu mismo planificaste, tengo a nuestro bebe para que me acompañe…_

_Te amo_

_Siempre tuya _

_Lisa._

**- Maldita mujer, como se va ir así**** y con mi hijo en el vientre, pero el Almirante Global de va ha oír…**

**- Rick no hay nada que el Almirante pudiera hacer**

**- Claro que si **

**- Rick recuerda que el Almirante también se puso de tu parte en toda esta locura y que la enviara al satélite fábrica fue lo que pidió Lisa para perdonarlo**

**- Pero es que esa mujer piensa en todo, pero me voy a vengar a penas aterriza ya veras.**

**- Rick mejor resígnate y pasa este tiempo, haciendo algo útil… no se decora el cuarto del bebe**

**- Ni siquiera me dijo el sexo, y no me lo va a decir hasta el parto**

**- Bueno antes no se sabia de que sexo iban a ser los bebes y aun así se decoraban los cuartos…**

**- Todo Blanco ya amarillo?**

**- Y el verde también encaja…**

**- MAX…**

**- Si Jefe.**

**- Creo que necesito un trago me haces compañía?**

**- Siempre jefe para que son los amigos.**

Los 4 meses pasaron volando, ambos se deprimían en sus respectivas asignaciones, se extrañaban demasiado, aunque hablaban un poco por las comunicaciones desde el satélite fábrica.

Rick caminaba de un lado a lado al otro en el hangar, su impaciencia se notaba a leguas; eran la 4:30 a.m. y el transportador de Lisa debía aterrizar en cualquier momento… por fin en la distancia se vio la aeronave, el aterrizaje fue perfecto y finalmente se abrió la compuerta permitiendo el descenso de la mujer mas esperada de la RDF

Lisa camino hacia Rick, llevaba la chaqueta de su uniforme un poco abierta y se apreciaba su barriguita de casi 5 meses… Rick la miro como si fuese la noche de navidad y estuviese apunto de abrir un regalo.

**- ****Hola amor, te extrañe,** le dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

Rick no dijo nada, solo la tomo del brazo y jalo de ella, comenzó a arrastrarla por toda la Base

**- ****Rick donde me llevas?**

**- ****No preguntes Lisa solo voy a cumplir con algo que tengo muchas ganas de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**- ****Rick no te entiendo?**

**- ****No hace falta que lo hagas Lis.**

En eso llegaron al hangar del Skull, Rick entro con Lisa y cerro la puerta del hangar tras el, antes de lanzarse a los labios de Lisa como un naufrago a un poco de agua.

**- Rick pero que demonios haces?**

**- Cumplir con tu fantasía querida esposa**, le respondió mientras volvía a besar sus labios… a su derecha se encontraba el Skull 1 en todo su esplendor, con la cabina abierta como si esperara a su piloto

**- Estas jugando,…no puedes; no podemos… nos pueden ver y tengo 5 meses de embarazo, no te parezco repulsiva?**

**- Lisa no he visto mujer más sexy que tú en mi vida, y en verdad no me importa si nos ven, eres mi esposa, eres mía y al diablo si el mundo se entera que te amo, además me encanta demostrártelo, **le respondía Rick mientras le quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y besaba su cuello… A este punto Lisa perdió la razón y dejo hacer a Rick con ella lo que le dio la gana…

A las 0600 horas llego Max a la Base, necesitaba revisar el plan de vuelo, puesto que no lo hizo anoche y Rick se lo encargo mucho…

**- Que extraño que el hangar este cerrado?**

Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si allí encontró al Skull 1 con toda la cabina empañada, lo que extraño mas al piloto del Skull 2; en eso escucho como se abría la puerta de la oficina de su Jefe; saliendo de esta dos figuras de los mas conocidas en la RDF, lo que mas intrigo a Max era la forma en que la Capitana Hayes intentaba acomodar su chaqueta mientras que Rick no podía quitarle las manos de encima…

**- Rick quédate tranquilo, no tienes ni siquiera un poquito de sueño o de vergüenza?**

**- No, ni lo uno, ni lo otro; y no me hables de vergüenza Lisa, que yo no fui el de la idea de que estrenáramos mi oficina. **Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en el cuello

**- Tarde o temprano teníamos que hacerlo… Te quejas piloto?**

**- Jamás, es mas estoy loco por volverte a subir a mi escritorio de esa forma; y lo del Skull fue Wow, mejor que tu fantasía, tenemos que repetirlo Lis, te aseguro que con una vez no me basto.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo piloto, **le dijo Lisa mientras se volteaba y lo besaba pasionalmente pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su piloto.

En eso se escucho una Tos Muy incomoda… lo que llevo a Rick y a Lisa a voltear a ver…

**- Max… este cuanto tiempo llevas allí****?**

**- Lo suficiente Jefe pero no demasiado, Gracias a Dios.**

**- Este… Teniente no es lo que usted cree…**

**- Por su puesto que no lo es Capitana, si fuese lo que yo creo, usted y el Jefe acaban de hacer el amor en el Skull 1 violando unas cuantas regulaciones de la RDF y luego pasaron a terminar en la oficina del Skull, cosa que yo nunca creería de unos oficiales tan respetuosos de las normas como ustedes.**

Rick y Lisa estaban rojos como tomates y Rick se sobaba el cuello en señal de nerviosismo…

**- Bueno Max**

**- Tranquilo Jefe es normal en recién casados, Miriya y yo también hicimos una que otra locura en nuestro tiempo, bueno en realidad aun las hacemos, aunque nunca se nos ha ocurrido estrenar el Skull 2 o el Skull 3**

**- Gracias Max por ser tan compresivo…**

**- Tranquilo Jefe, es una alegría verla Capitana y su embarazo le sienta muy bien**

**- Gracias Teniente**

**- Bueno Max nos vamos, te encargo el escuadrón por hoy**

**- Ya me lo imaginaba Jefe, y no se preocupe que hoy voy a usar mi propia oficina…**

**- MAX**

**- Hasta luego Jefe, me alegra verlo tan feliz**

**- A mi también Max, a mi también… **se despido Rick mientras el y Lisa salían tomados de la mano del hangar del Skull camino a su casa y a su cama

En casa de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hunter Hayes 4 meses después

**- Rick amor****, te recuerdo que hoy tenemos consulta con la doctora Sahara**

**- Si amor lo se, crees que puedes decirme el sexo del bebe esta vez?**

**- No amor y tu sabes que es parte de tu castigo a si que deja de preguntar, solo te recordaba y al Salir de allí es el baby shower a que Claudia**

**- Y que nos van a regalar si no saben el sexo del bebe**

**- Buen intento piloto pero lo sabrás cuando nazca**

**- Esta bien amor, te veo en la consulta medica.**

**- Te amo Rick**

**- Si me amas pero eres mala conmigo, sabes que le iba a mandar a hacer un traje de piloto y como no se el sexo no lo encargue.**

**- Y?**** cual es la diferencia Rick, Miriya es mujer y es una excelente piloto**

**- es diferente si tenemos una niña me gustaría que siguiera tus pasos.**

**-Rick amor aunque no lo creas eso es lo mas romántico que me has dicho**

**- Wow entonces debo alabarte más hermosa.**

En eso sonó la bocina del auto que venia a buscar a Rick

**- Te veo en la noche**

**-Te amo**

**- Y yo a ti.**

En casa de Claudia

**- Hola Jefe, porque esa cara?**

**- Trate de ver el sexo del bebe y digamos que la Chismosa de la doctora se dio cuenta**.

**- Otra vez Hayes molesta jefe****?**

**- Así es Max pero yo estoy seguro que es varón****, como van las apuestas?**

**- Van bien Jefe por cierto gracias por dejarme tomarle la foto del beso, le compre muy bonitas cosas a Dana**

**- Max que Lisa no te oiga o tendré mas problemas de los que ya tengo**

**- Que se supone que no debo oír Hunter?**

**- Nada amor**

**- Para cuando nace el Bebe****?**

**- De un momento a otro, según Lisa las mujeres de su familia paren en 10 min. cosa que no me gusta para nada. **

En eso Lisa Rompió Fuente todos se acercaron para ver que pasaba.

**- ¡****LISA VA A DAR A LUZ!**

**- RICK****… llévame a un hospital… ¡AHORA!**

**- Si, si, vamos ahhh.**

De pronto Rick vio una luz negra.

**- ¡Ay no, lo que nos faltaba!**

**- ¡HUNTER DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ, TU HIJO**** QUIEREN NACER AHORA! **Le Grito Claudia mientras le tiraba un vaso de agua a la cara…

Despertó agitado y la miro.

**- ****VAMOS A UN HOSPITAL.**

Hospital Militar de Nueva Macross.

**- Buenas noches, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? **(le pregunto a Rick una enfermera coquetamente)

**-**** Mi esposa va a dar a luz. **

**- ¿Puede darme su nombre? **(dijo con un tono asquerosamente meloso)

**- ¡AY NO! ¡ESTO SI QUE NO! OÍME BIEN PER****RA ARRASTRADA, VOY A TENER A MI BEBE Y TU LE COQUETEAS A MI MARIDO ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA? NI SE TE OCURRA REPETIRLO O TE REVIENTO ESA CARA OPERADA QUE TIENES Y NI SIQUIERA TU MADRE TE VA A RECONOCER.**

Todos miraron a Lisa sorprendidos, Rick sonrío y pensó _¡Dios! Cuanto amo a esta mujer._ La enfermera se puso pálida y la llevo a la sala de operación.

**- ¡****RICK VEN QUE POR TU CULPA ESTOY ASÍ!**

**- Si amor, estoy contigo.**

Entramos y le tome de la mano.

**- Cuando le diga que puje, hágalo con fuerza señora.**

**- Si**… (dijo adolorida)

**- Ahora ¡puje!**

**- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! **

**- Fuerza mi amor. **

**- ¡Puje de nuevo!**

**- ¡AHHHHHHH! TE ODIO RICK HUNTER POR TU CULPA ESTOY PASANDO ESTO.**

**- Ya mi amor, tranquila.**

**- SOLO CALLATE LA BOCA.**

**- Si amor. **(sonriendo)

**- Puje con fuerza.**

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ME DUELE! YA NO PUEDO **

**- Si puedes mi amor, no te rindas por el amor de Dios. Puja amor hazlo por mi.**

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**- ¡Ya veo la cabeza! ¡Otra vez!**

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**- ¡BUAAAAAAAA!**

**- Oh por dios… ¡NUESTRO NIÑO MI AMOR! **

**- Es hermoso… **

Mas tarde en la habitación de Lisa, fue de visita toda su familia putativa…

**- A quien se parece?**

**- A Rick, solo esperamos que saque la inteligencia de Lisa**

**- Hey ese comentario dolió…**

**- Vamos Rick sabes que es mejor que herede la inteligencia de Lisa y no su carácter**

**- Hey Miriya eso también dolió**

**- Lo siento Lisa.**

**- Esta feliz jefe?**

**- Mas que Feliz, Donald es perfecto, te había dicho que iba a ser varón?**

**- Unas 250 mil veces Jefe**

El almirante tomo al bebe del cunero y se sentó en un sofá con el en brazos.

**- ****Otro Donald Hayes esperemos que este sea tan bueno como su abuelo.**

**- Lo que le puedo asegurar Almirante es que será tan amado como mi padre…**

Rick se acerco a Lisa, y la beso en la frente, mientras miraba a toda su familia feliz dándole la bienvenida a Don, tal vez todo su plan haya sido una locura, pero una locura que los hizo mas felices de lo que pudieran imaginar en sus vidas…

**Fin**


End file.
